


Changing History

by gloryasme



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: (F/n) | Blue - Freeform, (Y/n) | Red - Freeform, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, I try to keep it in (Y/n)'s POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 40,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: This isn't what I expected from moving in with Blue at all.





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n)'s POV

I've unpacked the boxes my parents sent me. I've finished decorating my room, helping (F/n) decorate the living room and kitchen. We'd moved in together after... I don't know... twenty-two years of friendship. Yep. We've known each other our whole lives.

"Hey, Red, what's up with wall here?" (F/n) asks loudly. I peer out of my room and find them tracing a weird colour difference in the hallway end. "Dunno," I reply, stepping up behind them and leading against said wall. That was a mistake.

Our small corgi jogged up to us was the wall spun and I just barely managed to catch myself. The hall leads downwards. "Red... did this apartment list having a basement?" They asked slowly. "Not that I know, B," I replied. Violet, the corgi, hastily made her way down the hall (ramp?) and hesitantly, (F/n) and I followed.

The downward hall lead into a large room. "Shit, Red, this looks like a goddamn laboratory," (F/n) cursed. The brick walls were visibly aged, there was a bookshelf with old dusty books in the corner, there was a desk with a black box resting against a wall, there was old looking history posters hung on the walls and other tables littered with science and medical supplies.

"It looks like a fucking clinic," I mutter, walking over to one of the tables off to the side and grazing my fingers over the dust covered medical supplies. A loud creek made us snap our heads up as Violet walked through a door off to the side. Instinctually, both (F/n) and I went after her.

A white light blinded us but eased out. Violet was nowhere in sight and the house we were in looked like a shop of some kind. Our outfits had changed too. I was wearing a black trench coat, a few layers of white shirts, a cravat, white breeches and brown boots. (F/n) wore a similar outfit but wore a cream coloured vest instead of a trench coat. Their hair was (if short enough; tied with a ribbon/ if long enough; pinned back with a... fabric of some sort that made it seem shorter than it was). My hair was tucked into a cute little hat that messenger boys wear in those olden day shows. What're they called again...?

We blink at each other. "What to fuck?" We ask simultaneously. Curiosity overpowered our sense of dread and we stepped out of the shop and walked down the street. "Everyone looks like they stepped out of Romeo and Juliet or some shit," (F/n) whispered in my ear, eyeing a particularly rich couple mocking some poor errand boy.

Being distracted, we ran into someone, said person was larger than both of us and we reeled backwards, (F/n) landing on their ass and letting off a string of curses. My immediate response was to apologise. "Eh-!? My apologies, mes amis, I really should've been- how you say-? WATCHING! Er- watching my own path, so sorry," the man replied.

I cringed, helping (F/n) up off the cobblestone path. "It's fine sir," I reply. "Merde," he groans, both of us noting the torn fabric on (F/n)'s elbows. They chuckle weakly. "I'm fine, just a graze," the man sighs.

"Anyway, my name is Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, just call me by my last name," He probably adds the last part at our shocked looks, thinking we were surprised at the long name. We were actually surprised we'd met a historical figure.

"I'm Red (L/n), and this is Blue- my brother," I introduce. He chuckled. "Nice to meet you both, would you like to join my friends and I at the bar?" He asks.  _That was forward_ , I thought. "Sure, we don't have much to do today," (F/n) shrugged. Lafayette smirked in a happy way. Well, it didn't look like a smile, but it wasn't bad in anyway, he just seemed exited, especially so as he literally  _dragged_  us to the bar yelling;

"Oui! Oui! Mon ami! Je m'appelle Lafayette!"

The men we assumed were his friends hollered from their table at him, beckoning him over. If history led me correctly; it was Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Aaron Burr.

"Mes amis, these are some charming gentlemen I met just now, Red and Blue," Lafayette starts. "Hi," we both greet. They snickered. "Men, these are Alexander, John, Hercules and Aaron," They each raise their cups of beer in acknowledgement and Lafayette sort of shoves us down in seats. Me between Alexander and John with (F/n) between Hercules and Aaron.

"Where are you boys from?" Aaron asks, taking a sip from his cup. "New York, born and raised," (F/n) replied, cringing as he referred to us as boys. The others either didn't notice or didn't mention it. "Are you two married, you both look like you'd have some good ladies," Hercules says, with a drunken slur. I snicker. "Nope, not us," I chuckle. Alex beams, wrapping an arm around me, "I like this kid!" he slurs. "I'm twenty-two," I reply, holding back a gag from the heavy scent of alcohol. "Fuck, dude, really? I'm nineteen!" he replies, literally comparing our height difference despite us sitting down.

"What're your parents like? You guys seem pretty rich," Alex says, apparently moving on pretty quick. "My parents are, sort of strict in a loving we-want-what's-best-for-you way, Red's parents were more in the middle and died when we were roughly six, we've been inseparable since," (F/n) explains.

Alex pats my back. "I'm an orphan too," he says solemnly. The best response I could give was a forced smile as I ignored the shit feeling of dread in my gut. "Enough of this depressing talk! Let's get another round!" John shouted. The boys cheer loudly and the rest of the night goes blurry.

"What's up with your names though? Red and Blue?" John asked. "Nicknames, preferred names," I shrug. "We named our dog Violet," (F/n) adds. Alexander snickered. "It's a little family on it's own!" I nod. "That was the point, smartass," 

(F/n) and I manage to sneak off and semi drunkenly wobble back through the shop door that time travelled us. Upon getting back, Violet was curled up sleeping under the table with the box. "Did that actually happen?" (F/n) asks slowly. "I... I think so..." I murmur. I approach the box that we were yet to investigate and opened it.

A key and a piece of parchment. 'Use carefully or not at all,' the signature was blurred out. I test the key out on the door and find that it successfully locked the door. "Keep it locked, we don't want anyone else coming through that door by mistake," (F/n) warns. I nod and place the key back in the box. I pick out a book from the bookshelf and flip through some of the pages. It didn't seem important. I use a scalpel to cut a hole into the middle pages and place the box in that. Then close it and place it back onto the shelf.

"Think we should clean this place up as well?" they ask, lazily eyeing the dusty area. "That'd make me feel better, could be a theatre," I vaguely noticed we were back in our normal clothes. My phone read it was barely a few minutes past when we left.

We went upstairs (up-ramp?) and finished off sorting out our rooms when I noticed a piece of paper in my back pocket with an address written on it. 'Send us a letter some time, A. Hamilton, H. Mulligan'  _When did they do this?_  I thought to myself, walking into the lounge room to show (F/n).

"Wanna visit again tomorrow?" (F/n) asks. "Sure, why not?" I reply, shrugging. We made dinner and ate it on the couch watching the news.

" _The boy's family claim he was assaulted, thrown into a storeroom and padlocked inside. He smashed a window to escape, hurting himself in the process. At nine the boy is too young to be charged. Family took to social media saying he'll be traumatised for the rest of his life. It's believed he was causing trouble in the store with other children. Recently, residents in suburbs as far apart as Bronxville and Manhattan have complained about trouble with kids,_ "

"Good god," (F/n) groans aloud. "Good god indeed," I echoed. After that we got ready for bed.Sleeping tonight was as easy as usual. Bloody hard. But I did eventually fall asleep because I woke up to my phone ringing. It was three pm. Shit.

"Uh, hello?" I answer, rubbing my eyes and heading into the kitchen for breakfast. " _Did you just wake up Red? I've been up since eight!_ " (F/n) echoes through the phone. "Yeah, yeah, sorry if I have insomnia," I replied, pouring cereal into a bowel. " _Mhm, sure, hey, I left some of my papers at home, can you bring them over?_ " I yawn and I pour milk into the bowel. "Yeah sure, wait for me to eat first though," I mumble with a mouthful. " _Thanks Red, Y.T.B!_ " the phone hangs up.

Last night's events seem to blur in the corners of my mind as I finish my breakfast and spot a file in (F/n)'s room that they must've been reading through last night. I pick it up and grab my keys, not bothering to get out of my pyjamas as I drive to their work. I walk swiftly into the precinct. "All hail the queen!" Marissa (the sergeants assistant) yelled from her desk as I walked onto her floor. "Yes! The queen as arrived, bow down peasants!" I beam proudly standing in my pyjamas.

"Jesus Christ, Red," (F/n) shakes their head with an amused smile as they take the file from my arms. "Ah, I see the queen hasn't even changed her outfit, truly graceful," Carlos says, eyeing us from his desk. "Put a sock in it!" (F/n) snaps. Carlos shrugs as his chair spins back to his computer to do whatever police officers do. "Queen- out!" I say, snapping my fingers and stepping back into the elevator. "THEY'RE LEAVING!" Marissa yells. The sergeant waves at me through his window as I leave.

Once I got home, I grabbed the parchment with the address (I guess Alexander just lived with Hercules then?) and slid down to the basement. I went to the bookshelf and pulled the key out of the box then walked over to the door and unlocked it. "No- no, you gotta stay here girl," I say to Violet as she tries to follow me through, I close it with her back home and lock it from this side.

Vaguely noticing I was wearing a similar yet different outfit than yesterday, I stepped out and began walking down the road. It was fall fine and dandy when some poor kid ran into me. He looked into my eyes and whimpered; "Help me...!" in a broken voice. I obviously looked rich (or maybe high on the social ladder?) so the assholes following him backed off pretty quickly then left. Good because I probably would've had my ass kicked otherwise.

"O-oh, uh... M-my name is Samuel, Samuel Seabury, what's yours?" he introduced, holding his hand out. "Red, Red (L/n)," I reply, shaking his hand. Samuel suddenly pulled me close. "What side are you on?" He asked. "Pardon?" I asked. He wasn't threatening me, he had me close like telling me some scandalous secret. Ha. Try say that ten times fast.

"In the war! I-I'm here to give a speech about the war and I wanted to know what side you were on," He clarifies. "Neither," I answer after a minute. He blinks and reels back. "N-neither? You can't be on neither team!" he argues. "I don't believe in slavery, dude, I just don't think fighting is the best way to go about it," He seems to calm down. "Oh... but... you're going to fight, right? W-which side?" he looked nervous again. I shrugged. "Maybe... maybe not, dunno what I'm doing, never been a fighter," he sighs. "Well... it's good to know I'll have an actual ally,"  _Since when-?_

"Come! I have to give my speech!" He dragged me to the centre of town where a stage was set up with people in red coats and other civilians piling curiously around the stage. I stood in the crowd as Samuel climbed the stairs and stood above the people holding his speech.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury!" he introduced with a loud voice, a mask of confidence he didn't have before. "And I present 'Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the National Congress'!" He adds. I see five familiar faces in the crowd. Fuck, I know how this is gonna go.

"Head not the rebel who screams 'Revolution!', they have not your interests at heart!" Samuel reads. I hear Hercules' voice in the background; "Oh my god, tear this dude apart!" I clench my teeth.

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, don't let them lead you astray! This congress does not speak for me!" I heard; "Let him be," from Aaron in the crowd but that doesn't stop Alexander from advancing to the stage.

"They're playing a dangerous game! I pray the king shows you his mercy! For shame! For shame!" Alexander jumps onto the stage with the other boys piling on the edge, I attempt to stay out of sight but that doesn't happen. John's eyes meet mine for a split second.

"Yo! He'd have you all unravel (Heed not the rebel) at the sight of screams (scream) but the revolution (revolution) is coming the have-nots are gonna win this, (have not your interest at heart!) it's hard to listen to you with a straight face," they speak over each other and I face palm.

"Chaos and bloodshed (chaos and bloodshed) already haunt us! (are not a solution!) Honestly you shouldn't even talk!" I groan loudly and John swings an arm around my shoulder, dragging me over to the boys with a vague, "Nice to seeya again,"

"Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk about Congress?!"

"This congress does not speak for me!"

"My dog speaks more eloquently~"

"Jesus Christ," I moan. "God, I know," Aaron whispers back.

"They're playing a dangerous game!"

"But strangely, your mange is the same!"

"I pray the king shows you his mercy!"

"Is he in Jersey?"

The boys 'Ohh!'ed and I snickered.

"For shame!"

"For the revolution!"

"For shame!"

"For the revolution!"

"Heed-" Samuel looked scared now. "If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-"

"Scream!"

"Honestly! Look at me, please don't read!"

"-not your interest!"

"Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!" Alex turns to the crowd. "Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea!?"

"Alexander, please," Aaron and I sigh. "Guys, I rather be decisive than indecisive, drop the niceties," he says, leaning over to look at us.

"SILENCE!"

Both Samuel and Alex were thrown off stage and the boys caught Alex. I managed to soften Samuel's land. "Thanks Red," He mumbles helping me off the floor. "No problem, Sam," I replied, getting a suspicious look from the boys.

"A MESSAGE FROM THE KING! A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!"

No one really bothered listening as the boys came over to us. Samuel coward behind me as they had a glare that chilled me to the bone, all except Aaron who really didn't seem to give a fuck. He just looked confused.

"Red, are you on their side?" Alex asks darkly. "Goddamn it, I met the kid today!"

"A MESSAGE FROM THE KIIIIIIIIIING!"

"I don't support slavery and the freedom of America is important, I just feel that  _war_ isn't the right way to go about it!" I snap back. I can feel Samuel's hands digging into my back. Alexander growls at me and storms off without a word. John is hesitant, but follows him, Hercules just after.

"You... you just don't want to hurt anyone... do you?" Lafayette asks. I nod. He gives me that I-understand-where-you're-coming-from-but-I'm-still-disappointed look as he leaves after the other three. Aaron gives me an assuring smile. "You're a pacifist, then?" He asks. I snort internally. "Something like that," I reply.

Some of the red coats yell at Samuel. "O-oh... I have to go... It was nice meeting you Red, it'd be nice to hang out with you more though," Samuel gives one of the cutest smiles I've ever fucking seen and runs off. Aaron gives me another smile. "You seem to be a good judge of character, I might just have to keep you around more," he jokes. I snicker "Maybe so,"

We found ourselves talking happily and walking down the street towards another group of people, mostly men, lining up to sign something. "Shit, I forgot about that," Aaron cursed. "It's the war sign up, along with messengers and other stuff," Aaron drags me up and, despite my complaints, keeps me in the line. I guess he just though I was too nervous. He signed me up as a soldier holy fuck.

I said I had to go home and dashed back to the store, unlocked the door and disappeared through the time travelled back home. Locking the door behind be, I place the key in the box, place the box in the book, and place the book back on the shelf. I check my phone, a few minutes past five, just past when I entered.

Man, time is weird. A ding from my phone catches my attention. "Time to work, I guess," I moan aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n)'s POV

(F/n) came home late and boy did I have a story to tell them. "Guess who joined a fucking war today!" they nearly choked on their drink. The laughed, like it was a joke, but gave me a confused and concerned look. "W-wait—really!?" I nod. "Burr signed me up when I was with him, I also met this Samuel kid, he seemed nice, British, but nice," (F/n) snickered. "Who reacted worse?"

"Alexander, John and Hercules looked upset but Lafayette and Aaron seemed to understand," I respond as they get ready to cook dinner. They're such a (mom/dad) honestly. "I wonder if I'll have to do the same," they wondered aloud. I walked into the kitchen pantry and pulled out a container of dog food to feed Violet.

"Probably, I'm not going into war on my own," I answer. We laugh.

It was still light outside when we finished dinner so we decided to go back. The 17's were darkish, the sun was setting. I lead (F/n) down the cobblestone roads to the sign ups, where the people were STILL waiting.

"Is this a good idea? I mean, what happens if we die here?" (F/n) asks warily. I shrug at them. "More action here than at home, right? Besides, a hole day here is barely a few minutes at home, for some reason, I dunno, time is weird," they look at me weirdly, then sigh. "Sure, whatever," they signed the sheet.

"Coolio, now let's roam the streets!" They snort and we walk the New York streets, talking about our day and whatnot. "Damn, look like we can't get rid of them," (F/n) comments, dragging my attention forwards to a drunk quartet of men. Looks like Aaron Burr was missing.

"Hey boys, funny seeing you again," They greet, as we get closer. "Oh! Ishhh- Redly-boo and Blu-boo! How -hic- nice to meet you. Swear I -hic- drunk not I'm... wait," Alex slurs in a heavily drunken tone. "REEEEDDDD~ Have I ever mentioned -hic- that you kinda look like a girl~?" John slurs, ignoring Alex as he pushed past the shorter and wraps an arm around my neck. "We've met twice," I deadpan. "LAISSE-LES ÊTRE ILS LES QUI SONT JOHN!" Lafayette yelled in a drunken rage. All I understood was "John".

"I don't know what you just said- but I disagree," John retaliated. "GUYS! STOP FIGHTINGGGG," And Hercules was clinging to Alex's leg crying. What the ever-living fuck? I fish into my pocket and pull out the paper with Hercules and Alexander's address on it. "Wanna take 'em home?" I ask casually. "Better us than some muggers," (F/n) replied, sparing the group of drunk boys a look. John and Lafayette were yelling at each other, Alex seemed to be trying to stay awake and Hercules was clinging to his leg like a puppy.

We somehow manage to drag the quartet to the house/shop place Hercules and Alexander stayed at with Hercules's wife, Elizabeth. She thanked us and we went on our way home. As predicted, the sun was only a just starting to set at home.

"God, I smell like shit," (F/n) cursed. We both smelt heavily off the second-hand liquor from the boys. "Have a shower than," I replied like a smartass. They snort in half-assed amusement as they make their way to the bathroom. I mess around on my phone while I wait for my turn.

"Red! Where the fuck is my shampoo!?" (F/n) calls. "I don't know!" I shout back. "Can you look for it in my room!?" I groan loudly. "FINEEE!" I huff, placing my phone on the table and venturing into their room. I find their toilet bag for traveling, eh, it was close enough. "IS YOUR TOILETRIES BAG OKAY!?" I yell. "AUGH! I guess!" I walk shamelessly into the bathroom and hold the bag out for them.

We'd bathed together as kids and we'd know each other all our lives. Neither of us were fazed by this. "Thanks..." They glared at me and I grin smugly and leave the bathroom. I enter the kitchen and stop. "Where the fuck is my...?" I'm sure I left it on the table.

I grab my keys and press a button on a tile I had connected to the keychain, usually this was so I could find the keys but it works vice versa. I heard the reply jingle from... above me.  _Oh, HELL no!_  I curse under my breath and walk into the hall with a chair. I use the appliance to pull the attic stairs down and I crawl up.  _Why did my phone of all things disappear??_  I followed the jingle until I found a dead end. But I could still hear the jingling.

I pressed pressure to the wall and to my surprise, it wasn't very sturdy... it was a fake wall. Behind it was what looked like a room in the attic.  _Someone's been fucking living here!!_ There were dog biscuits, a collar of Violet's that went missing, pillows, blankets and food wrappers everywhere, along with my phone and a person. The goddamn mastermind.

The person was sound asleep, somehow, so I slowly grabbed my phone and booked it down the stairs. (F/n)'s door was open and they were half dressed when they saw me. "The hell, Red?" They asked. "There's someone in the  _fucking_  attic!!" I whisper-yell at them, dialling 9-1-1 on my phone.

" _9-1-1, what is your emergency?_ " The operator asks. "There's someone in the attic of the apartment I share with a friend, I don't know who they are and I found them looking for my phone," I explain quickly. " _Okay, dear, I need your address,_ " I hurriedly give the operator the details she needs and she says there's going to be a police car there soon.

When the cops arrived, I sent the upstairs. They came back holding the person I'd seen before. She had wild brown hair, like it hadn't been brushed or cut in years and crazy eyes that darted everywhere. Her clothes were ragged and she reeked, she jittered and spasmed in the officer's grasp, but when her eyes met mine, she stopped and uttered a bone chilling sentence.

"Stay away from the basement,"

That set to officers off so one stayed back to ask questions. We told him we'd just moved in and I was helping (F/n) -now dressed- with something and how this whole ordeal happened, and yeah, we lied about the basement thing. Like hell we were gonna give up the time travelling thing. They'd either think we're crazy, or it'd be confiscated by the government and given to scientists or some shit. Not. Happening.

I went for a shower myself then in order to relax. Once I was done and dressed I sat on the floor in front of the T.v blaring some movie (F/n) put on. They were greedily stretched out across the couch. I heard them shuffle and then their hands found themselves massaging my shoulders.

"You're tense," They commented. "Not shit," I replied, rolling my eyes. "You're stressed too though, with work?" I ask. "Yeah, those officers were from our precinct, but they're not part of the inner circle so I didn't quite catch their names,"

I snort. "That's a bitch move," They shrugged. "Yeah, well, what can ya do?"

"Hey, how's (L/I)?" I ask.  **{(L/I) = Love interest}**

Their hands go stiff. "(S-She/H-He)'s fine, work is good," (F/n) stuttered. I roll my eyes again. "You're so fucking hopeless,"

"Shut up!"

...

I didn't really get a good sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n)'s POV

My phone alarm went off. Seriously, when did I even put an alarm on my phone? I groan loudly, picking the device up and looking at the screen. It's 9am and there's a troll face on my screen. "BLUE!" I yell angrily. Hysteric laughter from my roommate echoed from the kitchen. Guess they had the day off today.

I stumble into the kitchen angrily. "Eat up, buttercup, I wanna check out the revolutionary set again," they say, handing me a generous plate of pancakes. I wanted to be angry but damn their pancakes were good. "Fuck you and your fluffy, McDonalds pancakes," I groan. They snicker and we finish up with breakfast and place the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey! We meet again!" Hercules seemed generally unaware of Alexanders glare as they found us on the street once again. Seriously this was getting old. "Thanks for droppin' us off at Lizzie's the other night, we might not've made it home," He adds. "Yeah, no problem," (F/n) replies.

"Ya headin' to the Washington briefing? Its where everyone's getting' their uniforms and tent assignments n' stuff," Hercules asks. "Yeah, obviously," I say. He snickers and we walk with the five, (Burr's back!) to somewhere. Got I hate walking, my legs hurt.

We get in some categorised line from someone with a list of names, alphabetical by last name, I think. The guy with the list then stands at the front. Aaron beamed brightly with happiness. "Here come the general!" the man called. "Here come the general!" we- well, the others echoed. "The moment we've been waiting for," I hear Burr gleefully whisper. "Here comes the General!"

"The pride of mount Vernon...!"

"Here come the General!"

"George Washington...!"

The general himself stood proudly on a stage before us all. Man, I really didn't understand this line up thing. I think we was supposed to give a speech?

"We are out gunned!"  _Great start, sir_. "WHAT!?" The crowd yelled. "Out manned!" he continued. "WHAT!?" the crowd once again yelled. "Outnumbered, out-planned!" I guess he was just ignoring their out cries then. "We gotta make an all-out stand!" the crowd cheered.

"Check it- Can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?"  _Lmao probably not_. "Now I'm the model of a modern major general,"  _Modern? Ha. Try live in my world, dude_. "The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all lining up, to put me up on a pedestal, writin' letters to relatives, embellishin' my elegance and eloquence," I held back a snort. "But the elephant is in the room, the truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go-"

"BOOM!" the crowd yelled, cutting off the General. He just went with it. The rest of the speech was a blur. Actually, most what else we did was. Really it was venturing to the front lines, setting up tents, training, etc.

I ended up sharing a tent with Burr, Lafayette and Hercules. Also, the portal moved to the back wall of the tent. I placed my bed there so the others didn't have a chance to accidentally pass through it. I mean, in this world a few months could pass with us there with very little time back at home so. Win-win I guess.

"You really like the General, huh?" I muse to Aaron as he fanboyed on his cot about the general. "Yeah! I'm gonna ask to help him," he replied about to step out from the tent. "Like what...? Be his sectary?" Aaron nodded and left the tent. "Welp, that's not gonna end well," I shrug.

"What makes you think that?" Lafayette asked. His English was getting better, good for him! "Intuition," I reply. Not long later, Aaron came back with a dark look in his eye. "Alexander?" I recognized the dark look. Aaron nodded and wordlessly sat on his cot. "La vache," Lafayette murmurs as he hands Hercules a fistful of money.

The next few months were spent with Alexander helping Washington plan out their strategies and sent out letters. We were winning.

Philip Schuyler, a friend of George Washington, held a ball at one point and the general allowed us to go. (F/n) and I walked in with the boys we'd become such good friends with. "There's so many to deflower!" I heard Burr whisper yell. I barely held back a scoff of disgust. "What? Women's looks are their proximity to power," Aaron replied, half offended. Alex nodded and I noticed Lafayette and Hercules had dragged off (F/n) so talk to someone.

Aaron barely held back a knowing smile as Lafayette attempted to talk to a girl. "A winter's ball and the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all," he purred. "Yo, if you could marry a sister, your rich son," he added, turning to us. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a question of 'if' Burr? Or which one?" Alexander asks, spinning on his heel to walk towards the lady Lafayette was failing to woo.

Aaron snickered. "What's so funny?" I asked. "That girl Alexander's dancing with, her name is Angelica Schuyler, there's no way they'd make a couple, Angelica's much too stubborn, she and Alexander would fight too much," I snicker. "Fair enough," after a bit, the boys and (F/n) drag Alexander back to us and we drink and hang out like you do at a party.

Angelica came up to us and took Alexander's arm with a point into the crowd. Aaron and Laf practically choked. She then dragged him off. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. "I'm going to change your life," she replied. "Jesus, you men are easily wooed my female sexualization," I groan. "Only thing as important as freedom would be to continue your lineage," Hercules replied. "I guess that's just not very important to me," I shrug. (F/n) scoffed and rolled their eyes with an amused look whereas Lafayette and John gave me almost identical looks of... something. Admiration maybe? I don't know.

That night I had surprise chat with a friend.


	4. Lafayette Interlude

"Mon ami? Red? Are you awake?"

"Yo, I'm here,"

"Can we talk...? Outside?"

_Is he going to fucking kill me!? Fuck! Did I do something wrong!?_

"Sure,"

We step outside.

"Baiser... comment faire-je dire il?"

???? ??? ???? ??? ?? ???

I can't see his face.

"Do you care about... society rules? Like... men work and women sit at home?"

I snort. "Uh no?? Why???"

"S-sometimes... I-I... ... Promise you won't judge me?"

_I'm so fucking confused?????_

"Of course, you're my friend,"

I still can't see shit.

"Usually... sometimes... Sometimes I think my brain tells me I'm a woman..."

...

...

...

UM.

"Oh...kay... why are you telling me this?"

"Because... because I feel like you're the only one who won't hate me for it..."

"Lafayette, you are whoever you want to be, don't live under the expectations of someone else,"

...

...

...

"Thank you, mon ami,"

"Oh, and if we're trading secrets, madam,"

She snorted. "Yes?"

"I prefer 'they' 'them' pronouns,"

"Duly noted, but uh, don't mention it around the others... please,"

"Of course, tell them in your own time,"

"Thank you, mon cher,"

"No problem,"

With a relieved sigh and satisfied with the conversation, we slipped back into the tent to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

(Y/n)’s POV

 

About three weeks later, Alexander invited us to a wedding. He was literally getting married three weeks after knowing the girl. And the girl said YES!? I don’t fucking understand this timeline. ANYWAYS. Alexander cornered me a bit after the others left.

 

“Do you need something…?” I ask slowly. “I want you to be the best man, with John, that is,” Alexander says. I blink. “But-!”

 

“I know, I know, just, I don’t think John will be able to do it on his own… he asked me to ask you,” Alex cut in. I blink again. “S-sure…?” Alexander smiles and punched my shoulder playfully. “Thanks, knew you would,” Then he left.

 

I quickly made my way to John’s tent, (F/n) must’ve gone home because there was only him and two people I didn’t know. “John, can we talk?” I ask. He nods and pats the place on his bet beside him. I stand across from him.

 

“Alex said you-”

 

“-wanted you to be the best man with me? Yeah. I just… Alex is getting married… and I don’t think I can handle that… on my… own…” he trailed off slowly, eyes downcast on the ground. “What do you mean?” He doesn’t reply. “John, I can’t help if you don’t-”

 

“I like Alexander,” I’m not stupid. I know exactly what he meant. “A-and I know he feels s-something to me as well-” _EW_. “-s-so I don’t know why he’s marrying E-Eliza,” he was softly crying now. I sit next to John and pull him into a hug, his hands were pressed between us so he couldn’t hug back but I did feel him relax into the touch after a second. “Money, probably, maybe to have a successor? There could be many factors at play John,”

 

He sniffled. “I guess y-your right…” he murmured. “John, have you ever met Eliza?” I ask. “Y-yeah, I met her at the ball, she’s pretty, long black hair and beautiful brown eyes ‘n-” _WOW! OKAY THEN!_ “John, do you feel like you’re being… left out of the relationship?” he pulls back to look at me. “Left out…?” I nod. “If I were to ask you to describe either, you could probably talk for hours, you like them both,” it all seemed to be coming together in his head. “And if that’s the case, then you’re going to have to confront Alexander and Eliza yourself,”

 

John blinks. “Y-yeah… okay… okay, I’ll do that, thanks Mom- uh- WAIT,” I chuckle. “Johnny, you’re a bisexual in distress, I have no control over who I am either, call me what you will, preferably ‘they’ or ‘them’ pronouns, please,” John nods, blinking at me in surprise as I leave the tent.

 

I went home that night, I really needed a shower. “You’re home!” (F/n) called, poking their head into the hall from the kitchen. “Yep, and guess what?” They hummed, going back to cooking. “I have a son now,” They went silent and looked back out at me with wide eyes. “What?” their voice cracked. “John called me Mom,” I explain. They sigh, then snicker. “As to be expected, I suppose, John seems like the type to get attached,” 

 

I snicker and walk into the bathroom to wash myself of the grime and dirt.

 

After I was done, (F/n) and I ate dinner together and watched a movie. “Hey, Blue?” They hum. “Do you think we’re aging in that world? Or do we only age here?” they were silent for a minute. “Well… I think we age both ways… we age there, then revert to our usual states when we come back here,” they explain. I ponder the thought to myself. “It’s pretty much immunity…” I whisper. “Yeah… I guess…”

 

Sleep came and it went during the night. I’d drift off to sleep, only to awake an hour or so in a cold sweat. I was drifting off again.

 

_“We all love you,”_

_“I want you to marry me,”_

_“Momma!”_

_An infant’s cry…_

_“Love!”_

_“On Tuesday the twenty seventh…”_

_“Don’t go into the basement!”_

_“You’re mother now, like it or not,”_

_Gun shots…_

_“MY BABY!!”_

_“Help me,”_

_Sobbing…_

_“My child,”_

_“But ma’am I-”_

I bolted up once more…

 

In a cold sweat once more...

 

I don’t think I could get to sleep tonight.

 

I grab my phone off of my bedside table and turn on the random lamp I have as I light. It was brighter than my bedroom light and filled the room. I set my phone up on a stand and star live recording. Almost immediately there’s a few thousand watchers. I am pretty popular on YouTube, I suppose.

 

“Hey peers and queers it’s like… I don’t know? Three am here in New York? Anyways, I couldn’t be bothered to set up my equipment so I’m recording off my phone. Since I can’t sleep tonight, so I guess I’m just gonna do uh, a uh- Q&A. My voice is raspy as well so- yeah, that’s some ASMR or something for you guys. UHM- yeah… there’s no script for this…”

 

I stopped and read the comments blasting on the bottom of my computer screen, yep, I was watching myself. “Uh, why can’t I sleep? Nightmares, the usual,” another few questions and lots of support popped up. “Uh… what did I dream about? Haha, I uh- I don’t quite remember, it was mostly a blur with voices and sounds,”

I spent the next few hours talking to a camera and reading questions. My door opened behind me. “Red, what the fuck?” they asked. “I can sleep, what time is it?” I ask, ignoring the blow up on my laptop. They never knew I had a roommate. “God, it’s like seven am, whatever, vlog or whatever, I’ll get breakfast ready,” They left, closing my door. “Alrighty then, officer!!” I called.

 

I turn back to my laptop.

 

(kenzhop: omg!!!! Is that ur bf/gf!?!?!)

(ashl3y: who tf is that!? OFFICER!?)

(bigop: is that ur body guard!?!?)

 

That and other nonsense. “They’re not my partner, nor my body guard, that is Blue, for those who have heard of them but never seen them! They are a police officer here in New York,” I explain. “And now, I believe it’s time to sign off till next time, take it easy peers and queers, Red out,” I made a face at the camera and turned my phone off, joining (F/n) in the kitchen for breakfast.

 

“Nightmare’s again?” They asked. “Yep,” I reply. “You know that doesn’t count as insomnia right?” they asked. “I don’t care,” I reply.


	6. Chapter 5

(Y/n)’s POV

 

John spoke to Alex and Eliza about how he felt and I don’t know what happened but he seemed happy with the results. I sat beside John and we eyed each other as the noise in the room died down for food. I stood and tapped my fork on the glass, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Hello everyone! For those who do not know me, I am Red (L/n) and I am a fellow soldier of the groom,” the crowd cheered and some people called; “FOR THE REVOLUTION!!” I smile. “Now, I propose a toast,” they cheered again. “To the groom, a non-stop man of magical words and smart or stupid actions,” the crowd laughed. “And to the bride, though I haven’t known Eliza long, she’s shown to me she’s a sweet natured woman who cares deeply for our baby Alexander-” the crowd laughed and Alexander blushed. “-and so, to the lovely couple tonight!”

 

“TO ALEXANDER AND ELIZA!” The crowd yelled, everyone tapped their drinks together. “Alright, alright,” I chuckle, I sit down and John stands. I zone out a bit as he gives his speech, but a slightly dark looking Angelica catches my attention and I’m suddenly thrust into reality. “Alright! Alright! Now, EVERYBODY! Give it up, for the maid of honour! ANGELICA SCHUYLER!” John called. Angelica wiped her tears quickly and held up her glass.

 

Angelica: “A toast to the groom!” she shouted.

(“TO THE GROOM!!” the crowd cheered.)

 

Angelica: “To the bride!”

(“TO THE BRIDE!!”)

 

Angelica: “From your sister!”

(“ANGELICA!”)

 

Angelica: “Who is always by your side!”

(“By your side!”)

 

Angelica: “To your union,”

(“TO YOUR UNION!”)

(“TO THE REVOLUTION!”)

 

Angelica: “And the hope that you provide,”

(“PROVIDE!”)

(“YOU PROVIDE!”)

 

Angelica: “May you always-!”

(“ALWAYS!”)

 

Angelica: “Be satisfied!”

(“SAFISFIED!”)

 

John sits beside me. “Soooo? How’d talking to Alex go?” I ask. I hadn’t had the chance earlier. John hummed, then looked at me with a big grin. “I went great, Mom,” I raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?” I ask. He hummed again. “Oh, right! It’s kinda a three-way thing, they’re getting married but it’s like Eliza’s my wife as well, y’know?” John asked. I nodded. “Have you kissed ‘em?” He went red, cleared his throat, and looked away. I snicker.

 

Lafayette and Hercules join our table just after. “What’s John blushin’ about?” Herc asked. “Nothing important,” I replied, wiggling my eyebrows at John. “M-mom!” he froze and I barely held back my laugh as I place my head on the table. “You call them Mom?” Lafayette asked. I laughed harder and Hercules looked between Lafayette and John confused. “They??”

 

“Their preferred pronouns,” Lafayette explained. Hercules nodded, but still seemed confused. I coughed and sat back up as I tried to breath properly. “Everything good over here?” Alexander asks, sitting a bit too close to John. “John’s calls Red mom, Lafayette says he prefers ‘they’ pronouns and I think Red is dying,” Hercules elaborated. I somehow managed to laugh harder, and cough harder. The all looked at me with a concerned look.

 

I avoided alcohol that night, the boys (and Lafayette) were drunk enough to have to help each other stand, however not as drunk as the night (F/n) and I found them. Where was (F/n) anyways? EH. The boys (and Lafayette) were singing. Badly, but singing no less.

  
John: “I may not live to see our glory!”  
(“I may not live to see our glory!”)  
  
John: “But I’ve seen wonders great and small!”  
(“I’ve seen wonders great and small!”)  
  
John: “‘Cause if the tomcat can get married,”  
(“If Alexander can get married,”)  
  
John: “There’s hope for our ass, after all!”

(“WOOO!”)  
  
Lafayette: “Raise a glass to freedom!”  
(“Hey!”)  
(“Something you will never see again!”)  
  
Hercules: “No matter what she tells you!”  
  
Lafayette: “Let’s have another round tonight!”  
  
John: “Raise a glass to the four of us!”  
(“HO!”)  
  
Hercules: “To the newly not poor of us!”  
(“Woo!”)

  
Lafayette: “We’ll tell the story of tonight!”)  
  
John: “Let’s have another round-”

 

“Well! If it isn’t Aaron Burr!” I cut in. honestly, I though he wasn’t coming after the _Washington_ incident. “Sir?” He asked nervously, probably not wanting to be called out. “I didn’t think you would make it,” I say. “To be sure,” He replied.

 

“BURR!” The boys (and Lafayette) called, just now noticing him, apparently. “I came to say congratulations,” Aaron explained. “Spit a verse, Burr,” Hercules slurred. “I see the whole gang is here,” Aaron commented. “You are the worst, Burr,” Lafayette growled.

 

“Ignore them,” I sigh. “Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel, I wish I had your command instead of manning George’s journal,” Alexander replied. “No, you don’t,” Aaron deadpanned. “Yes, I do,” Ales seemed almost giddy. Maybe it was the alcohol.

 

“Now, be sensible, from what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable,” Aaron said, changing the subject. “Well, well, I heard~ You’ve got a special someone on the side, Burr~” John slurred smugly. “Is that so?” Alexander asked. “What are you tryin’ to hide, Burr?” John asked again in a smug slur. “I should go,” Aaron looked VERY uncomfortable. “No, these guys should go,” I snap, pushing the boys (and Lafayette) away.

 

“WHAT!?” Lafayette snapped.

“NO!” John complained.

“Leave us alone!” Alexander whined.

“MAN…!” Hercules moaned, however the group did move on.

 

“It’s alright, Aaron. I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight, Aaron,” I say, watching him take John’s seat beside me. “You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir,” he replied. “What do you mean?” I ask, cocking my head to the side. “She’s married,”

 

Me: “I see,”

 

Aaron: “She’s married to a British officer,”

 

Me: “Oh, shit,”

 

“You’re a good kid, Red, I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Aaron stands to leave. “I will never understand you, if you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?” I ask. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” He repeats. I sigh. “I’ll see you on the other side of the war,”

 

Distracted and confused, I wonder over to the balcony, where a certain pink dressed Schuyler sister was leaning over the balcony. “I know my sister like I know my own mind~” she sung in a soft melody. “You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind~” she continued. “If I tell her that I love him, she'd silently resign~”

 

Wow, tonight was depressing.

 

“He'd be mine~”

 

“You think of Alexander?” Angelica stopped abruptly and spun to face me. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and looked at me with a fake mask of confidence… like a fragile version of Samuel’s. I miss him sometimes.

 

“Your name is Red, right? You gave a toast before John and I? Very lovely,” she starts. _Was that… sarcasm? Oh, you’re ON lady!_ “Indeed, it was very interesting to hear you sing your lines, Miss Angelica, did you learn from your father?” she looked half offended, half impressed. “Okay, okay, shouldn’t you be drinking with the boys?” Angelica asked. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your sister? The _bride_ ,” I shot back. She snorts. _Very unladylike Angelica~_  “I suppose…”

 

She turns back to the balcony railing and sighs, looking up at the stars. I walk up beside her and lean over the balcony, watching the trees wave in the slight breeze.

 

“When I fantasize at night it's Alexander's eyes~” Angelica sung. “Wow, didn’t need to know that,” I say. She elbows me and I snicker. “As I romanticize what might have been, if I hadn't sized him up so quickly~” I nod. “A foolish decision on your part, really,” she elbows me again, laughing slightly. “At least my dear Eliza's his wife~” I falter. She gave up her happiness, for her sister’s. “At least I keep his eyes in my life~” I sigh.

 

“And I know she'll be happy as his bride~”

  
“And I know he will be satisfied~”

  
“I will never be satisfied~”


	7. Chapter 6

(Y/n) POV

I was walking back to the camp alone, the boys (and Lafayette, not including Alexander) had left earlier, when I had told them to buzz of and Aaron had left a little after them. Eliza and her family (Alexander included had left, I guess so Eliza and Alexander could go on their honeymoon… their barely a week long honeymoon… whatever floats their boat, I guess.

 

I with my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see a few moving shadows, people, moving on the pathway. They spoke in whispers. We were walking opposite me so I just kept my head down… however.

 

“Man, you really got hung up on this guy, huh?”

 

“B-but! H-he was _so_ nice! A-and-”

 

_No way… is that…?_

 

“Samuel…?” I ask. The pair of men both stop and look at me. “Red,” Samuel replied in breathless shock. He had a surprised look on his face. “Sup, dude, how ya been?” I ask. He gulped. “G-g-good…” he replied. “Y-you?” the friend was laughing at him silently. “I’ve been fine,” I reply. “Name’s David, I’m Samuel’s brother,” I shook David’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you David,”

 

“So, you’re this ‘Red’ fellow Sam’s been gushing about,” Samuel whined in embarrassment. I chuckled. “Perhaps so, your brother is a charming man,” Samuel groaned louder. “He is, sometimes I wonder what the lord thinks of him,” _How the fuck did I forget all these guys were Christian??_ “I bet he’d think the same,” I reply. David smiles.

 

The brother pat’s Samuel’s shoulder and whispers something, before walking ahead. “I am so sorry,” He says. “It’s fine, really,” I half snicker. He shakes his head and gives me guilty look. “No… it’s not…” he mutters. “Pardon?”

 

Something hits the back of my head, my vision blurs, my ears ring, and I stumble to the floor. Hah. I guess that’s what he meant.

 

I woke up in a dungeon by the looks of it, mould growing between bricks and rusting bars. Neither of those things is good for my health. “Oh~ You’re awake, wonderful,” Someone says. “Where the _fuck_ am I?” I ask, my throat hurts and my voice is raspy. I must’ve been out for a while. “You’re in the castle prison, milady,” the guard replies. _Mil-?_ I was wearing my uniform still, lacking the over coat for obvious reasons… but I wasn’t wearing… oh. OH. _JESUS CHRIST!_

 

“Was undressing me in my sleep necessary?” I ask. “We had to make sure you weren’t carrying any weapons, did your _General Washington_ , know about this?” _This is an oddly friendly guard…_ “Ha, no way, nobody knew,” he turned and gave me a curious look. “Seriously? Not one of your fellow soldiers knew you were a woman?” I smirk at him. “Nope,” he scoffs and turns back to the hall. “Right, whatever,”

 

…

…

…

…

 

“Hey. How long was I out?” he hums in thought, man I really like this guard. “About a week, maybe two?” I blink. “A hit to the back of the head knocked me out for a fortnight? Bullshit,” he snickers. “You were probably drugged at one point or another,” I nod slowly. “Right…”

 

…

…

…

…

 

“What’s your name~?” I ask. I had an idea, but to do it, I’d have to throw my pride away. “Oh, look, the advisor’s here!” The nameless guard says abruptly, stepping aside to the advisor to look at me. “A woman impersonating a man to be a soldier… is that stupid rebellion so desperate to win the war? Pathetic,” he growled. I simply smile back at him. “Tough luck sweetie, we’re going to win this war, you will surrender to us,”

 

The advisor scoffs. “Right. Whatever you say. The king requests you see him,” The advisor pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the dungeon door. I keep my hands up so he can see them as I step out slowly. The guard shackles my hands together and the advisor had him follow behind me as he leads to the throne room.

 

“Ah… the lady soldier…” King George III of the United Kingdom purred from his throne. Queen Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz sat beside her husband with a judgmental glare in her gaze. “In all their glory,” I reply smugly, giving the royal pair a mocking bow. “Did you mother not teach you manners?” The queen spat. I snicker. “What mother?”

 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Pitiful,”

 

“What makes you think you can win this war?” George asks. I grin at him. “If I tell you that, we might not win,” he sighs through his nose. “You are very stubborn,” he mutters under his breath. Charlotte whispers in his ear. He whispers back. She had a counter argument. He sighs. “We can give whatever you want, money, a man, all you have to do is tell us what your general plans to do,”

 

_Wow. Nice plan!_

 

“As much as I wish I could give you that information, you don’t think the General just tells individuals what the plan was? He’s not stupid,” I say. “Welp, I tried,” George shrugged. Charlotte elbows him. “Dear, you must know that we can give you whatever you desire,” the queen stands from her throne and approaches. The guard and advisor bow as she approaches and places her hands on my cheeks.

 

“And I’m telling you, Washington doesn’t tell me his plans, his right-hand man helps him, and I’ve been out for a week or two, they’ve probably changed tactics,” George seems to perk up. “His right-hand man, you say?”

 

_Fuck._

 

Charlotte tuts and she sizes me up. “You poor thing! It must’ve been horrible to wear such drab clothes, come, I’ll get the maids to help you into proper lady wear, and a room,” Everyone looked confused. Charlotte winked at her husband. Oh. I get what she’s doing. Haha. Cute~

 

The guard take the shackles off me and Charlotte leads me to what I assume was a guest bedroom. Merely seconds upon entering, a few maids scurried in and one took my measurements, then they scurried away to get a dress my size. A different maid with brushing my hair and another was doing my nails. I waver her off quickly and she left to where I assume her room or the kitchen was.

 

The maid who measured me came back helped me fit into the dress while the Queen waited outside. “You must be lucky to have the queen do this for you,” the maid whispered, as if not wanting to be heard the queen on the other side of the door. “Luck isn’t the word I’d use,” I mutter back. The [dress](https://www.deviantart.com/cheddarthecheese/art/1700s-Dress-188879536) was pretty but very tight. I think I was suffocating. The time here is going to be the death of me, I assure you.

 

The maid has strawberry blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and flung over her shoulder and her pale skin dotted in similar colored freckles. Her eyes were a pretty pearl color and she wore the classical maiden outfit, with a longer skirt because 1700’s I guess.

 

“My name is Saiya, what’s yours?”

 

“…Red,”


	8. Chapter 7

(Y/n)’s POV

 

I ate with the King and Queen that night, and then retired to my room. I also noticed my clothes were in the closet so that’s nice… I guess. I’m not quite sure if the portal is in my room somewhere and I’m just stupid or what but it’s really starting to get to me.

 

“Lady Red?” I heard a soft voice ask, as an equally soft knock taps my door. “Yes?” I mutter, watching the pinkette push my door open. “Are you okay? Even the advisor’s candle is out by now,” Saiya says, her voice falls softly, I suppose no to wake anyone else in the castle. “Yes, I am fine,” I reply. _Just having a goddamn panic attack…_

 

Her pearly gaze watches me for a moment, then recedes as she closes my door and walks away. I sigh, stand from my bed (is this really what _comfort_ was in these times? My back is aching) and go over to the wardrobe once more. Hah, maybe it’s like Narnia? Wouldn’t that be ironic…

 

I climb through the wardrobe anyways. Not surprisingly, but disappointingly, it was just a wardrobe, not a magical portal. I groan. Stepping out of the wardrobe, I lean against the fireplace, because I guess houses have those because heaters don’t exist? EH. I heard something click when I leant against it and I heard stones grinding against stones. I stood back I awe as the fireplace transformed into a passage way.

 

I blink.

 

I grab the candle off the table and follow the pathway. After a few turns I came to a dead end. Suspicious, I pressed around on the wall and found another lose brick. It causes the stone wall to open up into a garden. I step out and explore, watching the beautiful flowers from afar with my hands behind my back (it was a habit I’d picked up from shopping with (F/n)’s mom).

 

I saw a familiar red coat in the corner. _Fuck. Fuck! FUck! FUCK!_ I ditched the candle and attempted to find a place to “hide” … I pressed my back to the wall as he walked past and hid in the shadows as George watched over the flowers. It was odd, seeing him not surrounded by servants and advisors, even if it had only been a day.

 

“You can come out of hiding now, Red,” He says, not taking his eyes of the orange lilies. I step out of the shadows, as requested, and instead stand a step or two behind the king, hands still firmly behind my back. George had one hand behind his back, the other was delicately prodding the petals of the [flower](https://www.google.com/search?q=orange+lilies&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi-_a35wKvgAhUOWysKHelGCdEQ_AUIDigB&biw=739&bih=721#imgrc=M8qLN3302Z4dlM:).

 

“Do you know what this flower means?” He asked. I racked my brain trying to think. _Orange lilies, orange lilies, orange lilies…_ “It represents hate, or a negative desire or passion, people would usually gift them to someone they don’t like,” George says before I could respond. “…Right…” I mutter. We fall silent.

 

“Sir, why am I alive? What purpose does it serve you?” I ask. He sighs. “My wife thinks you may have potential, I don’t quite understand… but she’s never steered me wrong before,” I nod, regardless of if he could see.

 

“Why do you stick around, if we’re asking each other questions,” George asked.  He started at a leisurely pace down the of flower beds. Out of respect, I followed. “I don’t know my way home, I’d probably be re-captured, etcetera, etcetera,” I mutter in response. He snorts, then attempted to hide his amusement as he stopped at another flower bed.

 

“Do you know what the [iris xiphium](https://www.google.com/search?q=iris+xiphium&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJuorfwKvgAhVMbn0KHb-xACIQ_AUIDigB&biw=739&bih=721#imgrc=s-DSXYWDEJb1qM:) represents?” he asked. “I look at the small yellow flowers. “Hope… it’s the representation for the- …it’s the inspiration for something in my home…”

 

_It’s the representation of the French royal family…_

George looks at me for a minute, as if about to ask something, but he reconsiders his question. “If you have no goal to go home, how did you get outside?” He asked, beginning to walk once more. I follow. “There was a secret passage in my room, I found it while… looking for something,” he again gives me a suspicious glance.

 

“What were you looking for? Perhaps Saiya could’ve helped you find it?” I shake my head. “It’s a hard… thing- to describe, and I doubt either you or her would believe me if I told you,” he hums. “Is that so?” I nod “Very much, sire,”

 

We walk in silence. George stops at another patch of flowers. He asks another question.

 

“Do you know what the [white chrysanthemum](https://www.google.com/search?q=white+chrysanthemum&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwidn5nNwKvgAhVDcCsKHU5GBcQQ_AUIDigB&biw=739&bih=721#imgrc=oU0SJWaoXT-J_M:) represents?”

 

I turn to the white flowers slowly. “Loyalty,” I reply. “Precisely, where does yours lie?” I blink dully at the flower. “My loyalty does not lie within the Americas, nor does it the British, my faith, trust and loyalty belong to my friends, and my friends alone…”

 

George blinked, eyes watching me curiously. He closed his eyes turning back to the flowers and chuckled at me. “You are one odd woman you know?” He asked in an amused tone. “Oh, I know, but I actually don’t identify as a woman,” he looked at me again in absolute shock. “I- uh- eu- what?” he asked. “Am I a man? Or am I a woman? I don’t know but damn, I’m cute,” he stared at me for a full five minutes in shock. “B-but…!? S-she- h-he? P-n-?EH??” he made a weird distressed whale sound.

 

“If you could refer to me as ‘they’ ‘them’ instead of ‘she’ ‘her’ or ‘he’ ‘him’ that’d be great,” he blinks and gives me a weird look. I walk over to another flowerbed occupied by [purple flowers](https://www.google.com/search?q=Bittersweet+flower&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj1pvbroazgAhUET48KHZvACUEQ_AUIDigB&biw=739&bih=698&dpr=2#imgrc=K8sH6MSod6-eJM:). “Do you know what the Bittersweet Nightshade represents?” I ask him.

 

“It… it represents… truth,” He seemed… astonished? Shocked didn’t seem right. “Exactly, I’m being true to myself by going by what feels right, I’m listening to my heart, tell me, what does your heart tell you?” I look at him. He blinked at me in surprise.

 

Saiya got me up that morning, huh, I don’t even remember coming back. Was last night a dream? I got dressed in one of those suffocatingly tight dresses and had breakfast with Charlotte and George.

 

Charlotte had decided to take me shopping, or something. We had gone to a tailor shop to get me more outfits, I guess? I don’t know what Charlotte was trying to achieve with this. Something did catch my eyes though. It was an unfinished dress. “The skirt…” I murmured. The tailor looked at me. “Ah, the dress isn’t quite finished yet, my wife designed it,” he explains.

 

“Could you sow a skirt, similar to that? Just on its own?” I ask. “Just… the skirt?” He asks. Charlotte gives me a judging look. “Yeah, something I could wear a shirt with?” the confused tailor looks at the queen questionable. “Do it,” She quipped.  The tailor made five for me, all in dark blue or dark red.

 

“Do you really have to wear that, love? It’s so… uncouth,” Charlotte commented. I wore the man’s shirt and cravat with the custom-made skirt. I could breathe now and my movements were more flowy. “Yes, your highness, I can actually breathe now,” I retort. She blinks at me in an alarmed look. “All… right then…”

 

I’m not exactly sure what we did the rest of the day, walked around and talked mostly;

 

“So, Red… is that your real name?”

 

“No,”

 

“…What is your real name?”

 

“Heh, that’s funny,”

 

“…I… I beg your pardon?”

 

Or

 

“What would you name your children?”

 

“Death and Destruction, works for both genders,”

 

“That’s… sweet…”

 

Hahaha. Fucking with these people is so fun.


	9. Chapter 8

(Y/n)’s POV  


After our time in town, Charlotte took me to the garden, though she didn’t seem happy. “Are you okay your highness?” I asked her. “These flowers… My husband loves them saying nonsense about meaning and representation… I do not see his excitement for mere plants,”

 

“You don’t think they’re pretty?” I ask. “Not really… I prefer visual art,” She explains. I hum. “I think both are pretty, though, I’ve never been motivated enough to keep a garden alive…” I snicker to myself. Charlotte’s hair fluttered gently in the breeze adding mystery to the solemn look on her face. I felt the situation turn unusually serious…

 

“Red, what do you know about this world? You seem unusually educated about everything women don’t usually know of here, you speak different to us…” Charlotte says, trailing off slowly. “What are you implying?” I ask her. Her eyes meet mine and she looked into my soul.

 

A maid I hadn’t seen grabbed my arm and a couple of different guards pointed their weapons at me like I’d just threatened them. “Are you a witch?” Charlotte asked, drawing my attention once more. I snicker. “What would make you think that?” I ask. I felt scared but I was laughing it off. I did this a lot, actually. Laugh nervously when I’m unsure or scared or something.

 

“You do not speak like us, you do not dress like us, you do not act like us,” Charlotte listed. “And you immediately assume I’m a witch?” I snicker again. “I have not once uttered some sort of ‘curse’ or ‘enchantment’… you can’t prove shit,” I comment. Charlotte blinked and faltered slightly. The maid glanced between the queen and me. “S-so then… what are you?” Charlotte asked.

 

I shrugged. “A human? A deity? I’m not sure, I don’t care,” Charlotte considers this. “Okay, if you’re suck a deity, how do I die?” _UM._ I think for a moment. “Pneumonia… you die at your eldest son’s side of pneumonia at age seventy-four, the king dies fourteen months after,” that’s what history said… right? “How does George die?” she asks. “A disease not yet known, later labelled porphyria, he dies at eighty-two. He was also labelled Mad King George… I think it’s easy to tell why…” THAT I remember from history class.

 

Charlotte considers me. Then she smirks. “So, what you’re saying is, you can see into the future? You KNOW that the Americans will win the war… how?” I stare at her in silence for a minute. “Strategy,” I reply with a smug grin. Charlotte huffs angrily. “What? I’m not going to let you alter history more than it already has,” I say. She sighs. “Fair enough, leave her be Margret,” the maid nods and lets my arm go.

 

Charlotte seemed giddy as she entered the castle once more, and held back skips of excitement as she approached George’s throne. He looked at her in surprise and his eyes drifted towards me as if to silently ask ‘What did you do to her?’ I just shrugged at him in response.

 

Charlotte and George whispered amongst each other. I assume she’s recounting what just happened in the garden because George was looking at me suspiciously. “A fortune teller?” I heard George ask. “No no! She’s like a goddess!” Charlotte hissed back, attempting to get George to keep his voice down. As the couple spoke amongst each other, movement caught my attention.

 

I turned and the guard moving went still, trying to blend into the wall. I recognise him and shake my head with a silent snicker. He was confused, and hadn’t moved when I looked back at him. I move my head to the open-door hall and gesture to him to move. He nods slowly, confused but manages to get out of the throne room before George and Charlotte turn back to me.

 

“We will… keep you around, as long as you help us with your… ability, Charlotte informs me you have no intention to permanently affect the history of our countries so… we will not ask you to compromise the American revolution, agreed?” George walked up to me and held out a hand. I look at him then shake his hand. “Sure, my king,” I bow.

 

“You’re mocking me… aren’t you?” he deadpans. I nod. “Yes sir,” he sighs. “Yes, whatever,” he waves me off. “You’re dismissed, you may go back to your room,” I nod. “Yessir,” I give a two fingered salute and leave the room. After the doors close, I felt a harsh force shove me against the stone wall, much to my shoulder’s displeasure, it was the guard from before.

 

“Are you with the revolution?” He asked in my ear. “You don’t recognise me?” I ask sassily. He pulls back and stares at my eyes for a moment. “R-red?” He asked. I punch his shoulder playfully. “In the flesh,” I respond. Hercules blinked, taking in my outfit. “Jesus Christ it is you! Oh my god, are these real!?” he whisper yelled, quite openly touching my chest.

 

“WOW! Rude,” I snap, unsure how I should’ve felt about a married man touching my chest. “Shi- uh- s-sorry, Red, s-so… L-laf and John use ‘they’ ‘them’?” I nod. “Jesus!” He paced, trying to figure out what to do. “Let’s not speak here, follow me,” I lead Hercules to my room.

 

“How- how’re you alive!?” Hercules asked. “When I was captured, I was questioned about Washington. When I didn’t answer, I think the queen decided to try and earn my trust and get me on the British side of the war something- something- now they think I’m some kind of god,” Hercules blinked.

 

“How do you go from prying for information to thinking you’re a god?” Herc asked. “Honey I wish I knew,” I shrugged. “So, what’s up with you?” I ask. “I’m a spy here, when you disappeared on Alex’s wedding night Washington freaked, I guess he didn’t think the British would capture a soldier, or that a soldier let themselves GET captured,” Hercules chuckled. “We were honestly scared as shit after you were captured, Alexander thought it was his fault because he left you alone, and we honestly thought you were dead,”

 

“I was passed out for a week and a half so I think I was dead for a bit too,” I reply. He snickered. “Blue doesn’t seem to be too concerned though, hesitant in battle but he- uh-” Herc looked at me. “Also, they,” I assure. “They’re other wise fine,” I nod. “Good, good, I’m pretty sure I’m under supervision of the other staff here so can you take a note for me?” Hercules hummed. “Sure,”

 

That night I turned over to the bedside table, unable to sleep and bored. In my bored state of mind, I rolled off the bed and lied on the floor in a deadbeat entertainment. A bright light suddenly shinned from underneath the bed.

 

Curious, I crawled under and found myself crawling into a familiar room. “Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I cursed allowed. Confused and hurried footsteps rushed down the ramp thing and (F/n) stared at me. “H-holy shit, Red? My god! Where were you!?” They asked, helping me to my feet and up the ramp with Violet jumping around my feet, apparently knowing I’d been gone for a while even though my phone said I’d been gone for roughly half an hour.

 

“The boys said you were gone for a week and a half!” They added murmuring about something I didn’t catch. “Blue, I’m hungry, I’m tired and can’t be bothered with shit right now, I’ll explain after dinner,” I say. They nod vigorously and disappear into the kitchen.


	10. Hercules Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my sunshine... my only sunshine...
> 
> (It's a plot point for later, okay? Cool)

Hercules POV

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRg4B_AEcS0>) this song

 

I was walking down the walls hastily when a soft singing voice stopped me. Was that… Red singing?

 

“You are my sunshine~”

 

I followed their voice to the garden.

 

“My only sunshine~”

 

I saw them holding a rose, ignoring the thorns making their thumb and fore fingers bleed.

 

“You make me happy~”

 

They were crying softly.

 

“When skies are grey~”

 

They walked around the flower beds and picked a hydrangea.

 

“You’ll never know dear~”

 

They picked a tulip.

 

“How much I love you~”

 

She tied the three flowers up with a ribbon.

 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away~”

 

“Mr Lerone,” the kings voice made me stiffen and turn to him as he looked at me expectantly. “What’re you doing?”

 

“I’ll always love you~”

 

“I’m following Red,” I reply honestly. The king leans around me and watches her swiftly move, hair swaying in the wind as they go and place the self-made bouquet of three different flowers on a stone slab she had placed on the castle grounds.

 

“And make you happy~”

 

The king and I look at each other, then follow them together as she leans over the slab of stone darkly.

 

“Cause you are my sunshine~”

 

Their body shook with holding back tears.

 

“My only sunshine~”

 

The sky thundered with dark clouds.

 

“You make me happy, when skies are grey~”

 

Light rain began to patter on the ground.

 

“You’ll never know dear… just how much I love you~”

 

The rain grew heavier. There was mud on their skirt and tears falling over their cheeks. But they weren’t sobbing yet.

 

“Please dON’t take my sunshine away~”

 

Their voice cracked.

 

“Please don’t take…” they sniffled. The rain fell harder. “My… sunshine…” they hiccupped and sniffled again, attempting to hold back tears. The king and I were sheltered by the rain due to an umbrella he’s _smartly_ had on him.

 

“…A-away…”

 

Broken screams and loud cries echoed in the castle gardens. Maids, servants and guards in the nearby area all came to investigate. I left the kings side, immediately getting soaked as I placed an arm around Red. The stone simply read; Sally.


	11. Chapter 9

(Y/n) POV

 

It’s been a year in the 1700’s but I digress.  George and Charlotte kept to their word and I studied about what’s they’d ask me and what not to give accurate answers, because y’know, I’m not THAT much of a liar.

 

Hercules and his family servant -I don’t like the word slave- Cao really helped during that period and (F/n) helped a lot once I managed to get home. I grew closer to the royal family and I was there for the birth of who was to be their second youngest, Prince Alfred. I’d told them about their next child, Princess Amelia but she wasn’t to be born for another two years.

 

I saw Samuel again too. He was a scribe for the King and he was so scared when he saw me. I guess he thought I hated him or something. I didn’t, we talked and we’re good. He didn’t really have much choice with what his brother did.

 

George knew the Americans would win and accepted that gracefully and I made a promise to send him letters after the war. Hercules was my ‘escort’ back ‘home’ and disapproved of my promise to the king.

 

ANYWAYS.

 

The battle of Yorktown is happening. From what history, (Y/n) and Hercules have told me, John and (F/n) have been placed in South Carolina, Lafayette is in Chesapeake Bay and Hercules is here.

 

“Ready for the surrender of the British kingdom?” I ask Hercules. He gives me a nervous smile. _He must be missing Elizabeth…_ “Here,” I hold his hand tightly. “I know we’re going to make it through this, they will surrender,” I say. Hercules looks into my eyes, I guess looking for any hint of a lie or ill intent. He clenches his free together, then unfurls it, and repeats the action as he speaks. His other hand was practically crushing mine. “But… But I’m not THERE, I- I can’t HELP I-I…” I hug him, and he stops.

 

He hugs me back and cried into my shoulder, probably at a weird angle considering the height difference but… whatever. Let the man cry. “It’s okay to be worried about your family Herc, let it out,” the soothing vaguely reminded of someone, but the shake that thought out of head. “B-but they’re my f-fri-”

 

“Your friends are your family, Hercules, never forget that,” I say sternly. He flinches at my tone and stops crying for a moment. “T-thank you…”

 

The carriage stopped and we had to walk a while. Once we were there, we announced our presence and he let us in. “I’m surprised you’re alive and well (L/n),” he starts, though he wasn’t looking at me. “As am I, sir,” I reply. “Mulligan and I succeeded and are ready to fight,” I add. Washington’s eyes met mine as he inspected me. “Captain Mulligan, you are excused,” He says. Hercules blinked in surprised, looked at me nervously, swallowed back his words and left with a nod.

 

“Ms (L/n),” Washington starts. I go to correct him but he holds up a hand. “I’ve heard your preferred pronouns from Lieutenant Laurens, Hamilton, Lafayette and Captain Mulligan, I actually have some questions to ask you,” I hesitate, but nod. Washington seems to breath a relieved sigh and turns to look out the window of his tent. God, was now the time to be dramatic?

 

“So, you and… Blue… was their name? When are you two from?” Washington asked still staring out the window. “New York city,” I reply. Washington tsked. “I said ‘when’,” I blink. “Pardon me?” I ask. “What time period are you from? You’re obviously not from ours,” he clarified. I stared in shock.

 

“Your excellency…? How do you know of the time rift?” I ask. Washington seemed taken back, and turned to me. I guess he wasn’t expecting me to answer with a question. We stared at each other, daring the other to speak first, or maybe to figure out how to continue the conversation when it clicked in my head.

 

“It’s happened before…” I mutter in a low whisper. Washington lowered his head almost… shamefully. “It allows you to live two lives,” He starts. “Here, I am a general of an army about to win the American revolution… there? I’m the man who failed to protect…”

 

I blink. That was vague as shit. “I’m from a time where most countries live peacefully. It’s not perfect… there is still war… there is still rape and murder… but we’re working on it,” I say. “I work many jobs there whereas Blue works one, we both do jobs that help our community in anyway we can, that’s what… that’s what she would’ve wanted,”

 

“She?” Washington asked. “So even in your universe, someone’s lost under your watch?” it sounded more like a statement than a question. “She wasn’t under my watch… she was in Blue’s uncle’s care… neither came back after that,”

 

Washington’s eyes darkened though he didn’t quite understand what happened. “What’re your real names?” Washington asked, changing the subject. I look at him. “Mine is (Y/n) and Blue is (F/n) … Sally nicknamed us each than named our dog Violet…”

 

I cursed under my breath. Washington nodded in respect. “I see, you may go, I’ll keep your secret, that’s all I needed to know,” I nod at him. “Thank you, your excellency,”

 

Hercules was waiting outside in his uniform. He held out the spare blue coat he had to me and handed me a bayonet. “Thank you, Captain,” I replied. He gave a sheepish smile. “What did Washington mean when he said… well, what was all that about? I heard bits and pieces,” I shake my head. “You don’t need to worry yourself with that, kay?” I ask. He blinks. “You can trust me, y’know,” he says slowly. “I know,”

 

“Herc! Red!” A familiar voice called. We turned and Alexander approached happily. “I though Hercules was bullshitting me,” Alexander exclaims, looking me up and down. I didn’t have layers of shirts compacting my chest down so I did look more like a girl. “Yeah, well,” I shrugged and Alex snickered. “It’s a good thing John called you Mom instead of Dad then, huh,” I chuckled darkly. _That was really fucking sexist Alexander…_ It appears I was plotting his murder in my head.

 

“Alright men! -And Red-” I nod. “Prepare for victory!” Washington roared following by the loud cheers of exited soldiers.

 

The battle was a week long and bloody… but.

 

“A young man in a red coat stood on a parapet…” Alex says from somewhere near me in surprise. “We lower your guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief…” I heard Lafayette murmur lowly as the soldiers do just that. Wait. WHEN DID-

 

And just like that its over, doctors tend to our wounded, we count our dead to give their families the news. All the soldiers were unsure of what to do. Was this really the end of the war? No. Washington negotiates the terms of surrender with the redcoat’s leader. He smiles.

 

We lead the redcoat’s home, they staggered back in single file. People saw the march from their windows and rushed out. Some screamed for their loss, parents saw their children again and wives again… the world was turned upside down…

 

That night, in a bar, Hercules, Lafayette, Alexander and I celebrated. “FREEDOM TO AMERICA! FREEDOM TO FRANCE!” He yelled. “GOTTA START A NEW NATION! GOTTA MEET MY SON!” Alexander echoed just as happily. I chocked on my drink. “Eliza’s pregnant!?” I gasp. Alex looks at me. “Herc didn’t tell you?” We both look at Hercules. He rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. “I guess I forgot to…”

 

“Gentlemen, Red,” Washington sits in a spare seat at the table. “Your excellency, WE WON!” Lafayette yelled. “I know,” the general replied. I wasn’t sure where Lafayette’s excitement was coming from; the alcohol or the adrenaline. Stories and friendly banter were exchanged that night and the others left leaving Alexander and I alone.

 

“So, Red, do you actually have anywhere to stay?” Alex asked. I sweat dropped. “N-no… actually…” I forgot where that damned shop was. And besides, I’m sure the portal will just move again. “You could stay with us, I’m sure Betsy wouldn’t mind,” Alex shrugs. “Are you sure?” I ask. Alex nods. “You’re too kind,”

 

Alex was right, Elia didn’t mind. She was very nice and I liked helping her around the house. I kinda claimed myself a maid because a) technically that’s no slavery and b) I felt like paying them back for letting me stay.

 

When Eliza gave birth to Philip, I immediately remembered about the three-way polyamorous relationship involving John and was highly suspicious Philip was actually John’s kid. But whatever. Eliza and Alexander had read Philip a story to bed when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and the man held a letter out to me. “Uh, Mr. Alexander Hamilton and Ms. Red (L/n)?” he asked. “Yes, that’s me,” I say softly, taking the letter.

 

“Alex, there’s a letter for us from South Carolina,” I say walking into the doorway of Philip’s room. “It’s John or Blue, I’ll read it later,” _I’d already opened it…_ “Not exactly…” Alexander looked shocked and Eliza gave a concerned look between us. “Will you read it?” Eliza finally asked.

 

I take a shaky breath. “On Tuesday the twenty seventh, Blue (L/n) was shot saving Lieutenant Cornél John Laurens from death-” I take another deep breath. Eliza and Alexander are listening intently. “- in a gun fight against British troops in South Carolina, these troops had not yet received word from Yorktown at the war was over,” I stops, wipe my tears and breath shakily. “No information is known to the whereabouts of their body but they are presumed dead, Lieutenant Cornél Laurens sends his gratitude and regards,”

 

I’m silent. They can’t be dead. “Red, are you alright?” Eliza asks, hugging me close. I nod slowly, wiping my eyes. “I have something I need to do…” I give her the letter and leave. (F/n) cannot be dead. I had quickly figured out the portal was in my closet this time. Because Narnia, I suppose.

 

I falter as I step into the basement and Violet was immediately at my feet, yipping worriedly. I felt my heart stop beating at this and follow the dog to the couch. (F/n) was there, conscious and groaning, holding their waist where they’d been shot.

 


	12. Chapter 10

(Y/n) POV

 

“Fuck! We need to get you to a hospital!” I exclaim, announcing my presence. They flinched and scowled at me. “We can’t go to the fucking hospital! I GOT SHOT! How am I supposed to explain that!?” they yell. “WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?” (F/n) yelled a response and I just sort of panic screamed.

 

I brain kicked me in my stupidity.

 

I grabbed my phone and dialled her number. “Who’re you calling?” (F/n) asked. I shushed them as she picked up. “Hey! Posey! Uhm, you trained in medical help- right?” I ask. “Y-yes…? Is there something wrong…?” she asked in her soft voice. “Y-yeah, but you’ll have to get here… it’s hard to explain…” I reply. “O-okay, I’m coming, uhm, j-just add pressure to the wound, okay?” she asks. “Yep, okay,” I hang up and look at the wound for a minute.

 

I grabbed a cloth we could get rid of and pressed it to the shot wound. “We’re going to need a new couch,” I joke. “N-no fucking shit,” they commented. Posey got here quickly and I let her in.

 

Posey had blonde hair dyed pastel pink on the tips and bright turquoise eyes. She wore a light-yellow sundress, her usual attire, and a white lab coat. Or doctors coat. Whatever. Her large eyes saw (F/n) lying on the couch with a bullet wound. She looked confused, but pulled out her first aid kit and placed sterilised gloves on.

 

Not being completely stupid, I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and handed to her. Posey used it to clean the wound then she used a small knife to made the wound bigger. Using a pair of tweezes, she pulled the bullet out of (F/n) waist. She grabbed a needle and thread and stitched the wound up then wrapped a bandage around her hips. “You need to be careful while it heals and you will have a scar,” Posey says, pulling her gloves off and throwing the bloody things in the bin. She packed up her medical things and washed the ones covered in blood.

 

We both helped them to the kitchen table then Posey in another chair while I made tea. “So, what happened?” Posey asked. “We uhm… in our basement there’s a… rift and we went to… war,” Posey was one of the most understanding beings I’ve ever met and she only gave a confused look. “I’ll show you after…” I say, pouring the boiling water into the tea cup and placing it on the table.

 

We made small talk as we drank tea together. Once we were done, I showed Posey the basement door and then the door underneath. I pulled her through with me and we ended up in the house wearing the 1700’s clothes. Her wearing the proper dress and me wearing the custom-made outfit. “W-where…?” She asked. I just smile at her. “This is my room,”

 

I went to go back home but the door opened and Eliza stepped in. “Oh, Red! Um, hello…?” Eliza looked at Posey confused. “This is my friend Posey, she’s a nurse,” I explain. Eliza nods. “It’s nice to meet you, Posey,” Eliza walked up to me. “Are you sure you’re okay? After that letter about Blue?” She asked. Posey looked between us confused. “Yes, I am fine,” I reply. Eliza nodded and handed the letter back to me then left.

 

“That’s Elizabeth Hamilton,” I explain. I then hand the letter over to Posey. “On Tuesday the twenty seventh, Blue (L/n) was shot saving Lieutenant Cornél John Laurens from death in a gun fight against British troops in South Carolina, these troops had not yet received word from Yorktown at the war was over, no information is known to the whereabouts of their body but they are presumed dead, Lieutenant Cornél Laurens sends his gratitude and regards,"

 

Posey re-read the note in her head. “Oh, my lord…” she murmured. “Yep, now let’s get back home,” I place the letter on my bedside table and helped Posey through the closet. I helped her up the ramp and she blinked at (F/n) as they lazily turned their head to us still in the chair at the table. “Wow…”

 

Posey wrote a letter for me then left and I made dinner that night, serving us both and helping (F/n) to the couch for a movie. The next day I went back with the letter and approached Eliza. “Posey sent this to me,” I say, handing the note to her. She reads it out loud.

 

“My friend, (Y/n),” Eliza giggles. “Is that your real name?” She asked. “Yep,” I nod.

 

“Local soldiers found (F/n) Williams-” Eliza stopped. “They have a different last name to you?” she asked. “Their mother was my godmother and took me in after my parents died,” she nods then continues.

 

“-in the South Carolinian fields and they requested my medical services, they’ll be staying here until their wound heals. Lot’s of love, P. Shy,”

 

“So, Blue is fine?” Eliza asked. I nod. “They’re going to be okay,” I confirm. Alexander walked in through the front door with John behind him. “About Blue-” John started. “They’ve been found and treated for,” Eliza cuts him off. John blinks at her, the letter in her hands.

 

She hands it to John and Alexander reads it over his shoulder. “Who’s P-Shy?” Alexander asked. “My friend, her name is Penelope but we call her Posey,” I explained. “She’s a nurse,” John sighs deeply, “At least Blue is okay…” I smile. But was taken back when John hugged me. He was leaning down an uncomfortable rate to have his face in my chest. “I’m sorry mom…” he muttered.

 

I snicker and hug him back. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Johnny,” I reply. He sniffled and attempted to hide his face in the crook of my neck as Eliza and Alexander laughed at him. “Love,” Eliza mutters, tugging at John’s arm to get him off me. John pulled back and held Eliza’s hand. “Oh!” Alex perked up, catching our attention. “You’ve got to meet Philip!” Alex says, running off. He came back holding toddler Philip from under his arms. He looked like a tiny John with his hair out.

 

I snicker to myself as Philip looked around curiously as his father and his parents third lover fanboyed about little Philip. Eliza rested her head on my shoulder and she held that proud-loving-mother look on her face. “Ma! Ma!” Philip beamed happily. John and Alexander kissed either side of Philip’s face, little toddler Philip didn’t seem to understand how other people would react to two men dating. Two men and a girl seemed weird as well.

 

Well, in this time period after a while.

 

This was a cute little family.


	13. Chapter 11

(Y/n) POV

 

Alexander became a lawyer. Because of course he did. So, did Aaron. I later learned Aaron got sick and had to go home during the war. And that he’s married. And has a daughter about Philip’s age. Jesus.

 

Sometimes I’d stand in Alexanders doorway and just watch him write. Eliza and John were concerned. “Why do you write like it’s running out of style?” I’d heard Aaron ask. That was really weird. It’s not like these people had fads or anything. Alexander had also gone to Aarons house for advice, I’m pretty sure he just got kicked out.

 

Angelica was married off to John Barker Church, a rich man, and moved to London, she sent regular letters and I sent a few her way as well. That reminds me, I’ve also been keeping my letters with George and Charlotte. Eliza and John tried getting Alexander to open up to them and spend more time with them but it seemed to backfire.

 

Alexander joins forces with myself, James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men and myself. In the end, we wrote ninety essays, in the span of six months. John Jay got sick after writing five. I wrote five. James Madison wrote twenty-nine. Alexander wrote the other fifty-one…  


How does he write like that?

 

I’d been summoned to Washington -requested? He wanted to talk to us- alongside Alexander too. “They’re asking me to lead,” Washington had said. “I am doing the best I can to get the people that I need,” he held his hand out to us. “I’m asking you to be my right-hand men,” he nodded in respect and I already knew it was a figure of speech.

 

“Treasury or State?” Alexander had asked to deaf ears. “I know it’s a lot to ask,”

 

“Treasury or State?” Alexander tried again. “To leave behind the world you know…”

 

“Sir, do you want us to run the treasury or state department?” Alex cut in. Washington blinked in surprise. “Treasury,” he answered. “Let’s go,” Alexander replied smugly.

 

“Alexander!” John and I watched from the side as Eliza angrily approached Alex. “We have to leave,” he replied. “Alexander!” She hissed. “Look around! Look around! At how lucky we are to be alive right now!” he exclaimed. “Helpless,” Eliza murmured. “They are asking us to lead! “

 

“Look around! Isn’t this enough!?”

 

Angelica’s voice echoed in my head. “He will never be satisfied…” I shoved past Alex and started walking on my own. I didn’t want to hear the argument. Alexander quickly caught up to me and we walked silently to the parliament.

 

“We’re just waiting for the Secretary Estate,” Washington explained as we stood in front of the door. “Alex groaned. “He’s late,” Alexander moaned like a child. “Jesus, you sound like a child,” I hiss. “Excuse me?” Alexander shot back. “They have a point,” Washington chuckled. Alexander made an offended sound but a carriage rolled up with James and who I assumed was the Secretary Estate, Thomas Jefferson.

 

“Mr Jefferson, welcome home,” Washington greeted, shaking his hand. Thomas smiles, then his eyes meet Alexander’s and there’s already hate. “Mr Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton,” Begrudgingly, the pair shook hands. Then Thomas looked at me. He whistled. I already hate this.

 

“Is this Mrs Hamilton?” he asked taking my hand and kissing it. “No, my wife is at home with the kids, this is my friend, Red (L/n),” Alexander introduces. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr Jefferson, and welcome home,” Thomas seemed to study me curiously as we walked inside.

 

“They’re the one I told you about,” I hear James whisper to Thomas. “They prefer neutral pronouns but doesn’t really seem to care about Miss or Sir so use either and they’re not as one sided as Hamilton is,” Thomas hummed and then we got ready for our… cabinet battle… why on earth is it called that?

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, you could have been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting? Huh? The issue on the table: Secretary (L/n) and Hamilton’s plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir,”

 

“‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.’ We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote ‘em, don’t act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote ‘em!” Thomas and James ‘OOOOOW’ed like fucking teenagers.

 

“But Hamilton forgets; His plan would have the government assume state’s debts, now, place your bets as to who that benefits… The very seat of government where Hamilton sits,”

 

“Not true!” Alex yelled.

 

“Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it! If New York’s in debt, why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I’m afraid, don’t tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade. In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground. We create. You just wanna move our money around! This financial plan is an outrageous demand and it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand! Stand with me in the land of the free-” Thomas shot me a wink. “And pray to God we never see Hamilton’s candidacy! Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky! Imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our whisky~”

 

“Ew,” I mutter. “I’ll drink, sure, but nothing that strong,” I mutter under my breath. Alex snorts and shoots Thomas a you-lose look. “Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?” Washington asked. Like James, I didn’t actually have to talk, so, cool, I guess.

 

“Thomas, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation!” I shuffle uncomfortably under the desk and Washington shoots me a glance. “Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doin’ whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?” for some reason he yells that. Them Alex turns to Washington. “If we assume the debts, the union gets a new line of credit, a financial diuretic!” He turns back to Thomas. How do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive- The union gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative?” I snicker at that one.

  
“A civics lesson from a slaver. ‘Hey neighbour!’ Your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor! “We plant seeds in the South. We create.” Yeah, keep ranting! We know who’s really doing the planting,” my turn to ‘OOOOH’ like a teen. “And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment, don’t lecture us about the war, you didn’t fight in it,”

 

_Did he seriously just…_

  
“You think I’m frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench while you were off getting high with the French!” Alex hissed. “Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President, reticent -there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison- Madison, you’re mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine,” I jump up from my seat and slap a hand over his mouth. “Alexander sit down before you say something you regret!” I hissed. “No! they look worse than the national debt! Sittin’ there useless as two shits!” he turns back to Thomas and James. “Hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits!”  
  
“Excuse me!?” Washington cut in, making the four of us stiffen. “(L/n), Jefferson, Madison, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We’ll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!”

 

Alex looked sheepishly at Washington. “Sir?” Washington glared into his soul. “A word?” The general walked into his office and Alexander gulped. “You don’t have the votes,” James says, striking with Washington’s back turned. That’s such a child’s move. “You don’t have the votes,” both echoed, Thomas laughing obnoxiously in Alexander’s face. “You’re gonna need congressional approval and you don’t have the votes!”

 

“Such a blunder, sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder,” Thomas says. “Why he even brings the thunder,” James says. Alex leaves to Washington’s office. “Congrats James, you became Thomas’ DUFF,” I mutter, knowing full well neither man knew what the fuck I was talking about.

 

“DUFF?” He echoed, raising an eyebrow. “The approachable one that people use to get information off of a superior, in this case Thomas, and is then disregarded and not treated like a person, you’re Thomas’ instrument, and he’s playing you like a charm,” James cringed and Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Is that how you see it? Hm, you have an interesting outlook, don’t you?” Thomas thought to himself.

 

“I want to have dinner with you,”

 

I’m not sure who was more shocked, James or me…


	14. Chapter 12

Alex decided he wanted me to go. Probably to see what information I could get out of Thomas, but I really didn’t want to do that. Eliza and John just thought it’d be polite if I went. I decided to go because I can’t say no to Eliza and John. I wore some fancy-dress Eliza had and walked there. Thank god wires don’t exist in this time period because Alex probably would’ve made we wear one.

 

“I can’t fucking breathe, holy shit I’m going to explode,” I groan aloud, stepping up to the Jefferson house. I knock on the door and a maid opens it. “Are you Red (L/n)?” She asks. “Yes, I am,” I reply. She nods and lets me inside. “Master Jefferson will be out in a minute, please wait here,” nod barely nod before she disappears.

 

Just after the maid left, James walked in with an apologetic look. “Hello again, (L/n)-” I shake my head. “Call me Red,” I cut in. He nods, then continues. “Thomas is extremely unprepared for this, and I think he is having a mental breakdown,” James explains as Thomas wailed “JJJJAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEESSSSSS HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!!!” from presumably his bedroom. I snicker and James sighs. “I can wait,” I say. James nods, “Thank you,” And then he leaves.

 

I assume half an hour later, Thomas steps out with an exhausted looking James behind him. “I apologise for the wait, Red,” He pauses, I guess waiting for me to correct him. “I simply had a… wardrobe malfunction, let’s head out,” Thomas takes my arm as we walk out. “I guess I’ll just… stay here… then,” James murmured.

 

“So where are we going Mr Charmer?” I ask smugly. “That would ruin the surprise, my dear,” Thomas replied with a similar smug look. “Do you usually abandon your friends in your house?” I ask, referring to James. “He is fine, the servants know him and he can leave whenever,” Thomas waved off. “Damn, he IS your DUFF,” I snicker. “No! I do not use him! I love him in a platonic friend way… that… that is a thing… right?” Thomas looked distressed. “You’re lucky platonic love is a thing, Tommy,” he sighs. “Please do not call me that…” I snicker.

 

He takes me to some rich person restaurant, I guess to make a I’m-rich-so-respect-me statement. I didn’t care, and he picked up on that quickly. We were seated at a table and the waiter took our orders. “So, Tommy-dear,” he cursed, I guess he didn’t like nicknames.

 

“You invited me here to figure out just what kind of person I am, as you don’t understand me, correct?” I ask. “Yes, you promote things that most people would shame and you do it ignoring what others think,” Thomas says. “I have supportive friends,” I reply. Thomas nods. “But how did you… _know_ what you preferred with your pronouns, I mean,” I tilt my head at him. “I just went with what felt right, who cares about what others think,” Thomas looks at me, his brown eyes stared intently at me. Was he trying to read my mind?

 

“You are very interesting, you know? I may just have to take your advice,” I blink. “That wasn’t… what?” I stutter stupidly. “My love, Martha, she was much like you are, she supported those close to her and ignored the criticism others gave her. She was amazing… I suppose you just reminded me of her…”

 

I smile, but I guess he could tell it was more of a -I-miss-someone-close-to-me-too smile. “When my parents died, my best friend’s parents took me in, my friend had a younger sister who I sort of adopted as my sister, they were always just “my best friends’ parents” to me, I never took to them as mom or dad. Anyways, the little sister, her name was Sally-” Thomas cringed. “She started to have bad dreams, sometimes she just wouldn’t sleep and she was… just not herself anymore… one day, her mom sent her to go to the market with her uncle… neither came back… Sally was eight…”

 

Thomas stared at me in shock. “Blue doesn’t like it when we talk about it… they took Sally’s death really hard…” I shake head, willing my tears back. “Sorry, I haven’t told that story to anyone before… it feels nice to get that off my chest…” Thomas shifts in his chair, and leans over to take my hand.

 

“When Martha died just months after Lucy was born I did not know what to do… I’d fainted in my library and most people did not think I’d survive, after her funeral I locked myself in for three weeks, I barely ate, I barely slept, I just… cried. After those weeks my sister and James managed to get me out but I did not do much, most of my kids had died as well so I guess that didn’t help, only Patsy and Polly… I burned all the letters Martha and I sent each other is this is the first time I’ve talked about her… I guess we bring out the best of each other,”

 

“Oh my god, you can’t just have a heartfelt moment and then use a pickup line Thomas!” I snapped playfully, we both laughed and he place his hand back on his side of the table. “But yeah, I know how that loneliness feels, Blue was really quiet and depressed after Sally died and they had a lot of pent up anger they let out on their room, it was scary,” I shook my head.

 

“Anyways, that’s enough of depressing talk,” I mutter. Thomas nods. “How did you meet Alexander?” The waiter comes and places our food on the table. I talk after he leaves. “Blue and I were just strolling down the street when we ran into Lafayette and he took us to the bar where we met Alexander and the other boys,” I explain. “Oh, you knew Lafayette? I knew him. I helped him draft the declaration of independence in France before I came back,” Thomas replied.

 

Idle chatter filled our time at the restaurant as we ate. Thomas walked me home, because now it was dark and the stars were pretty and home wasn’t too far away. I waved from the door as Thomas left then stepped inside. “How was it?” Eliza asked, looking up from the book she was reading. Philip was fast asleep on her lap, John and Alexander were nowhere to be seen. “It was okay,” I shrug. “Mostly spoke of personal events, he asked about the whole ‘neutral pronouns’ thing and related me to his wife,” I respond. Eliza nods.

 

“Could you put Philip to bed for me? I’m going to try and convince Alexander to go to bed,” Eliza says. “Yeah sure,” I respond, picking up the toddler and cradling him as Eliza stood and let to Alexanders study. “Mmm…” Philip stirred lightly as I carried him to his room. “Momma?” He asked. “It’s aunty,” I replied softy, laying him down in his bed.

 

“Oh… whewe’s momma?” he asked sleepily. “She’s talking to papa,” I reply, running a hand through his hair as he sat up. “Aunty…?” He starts. “Yes Philip?” I ask. “Sally says hi…”

 

I think my heart stopped beating.


	15. C̶̡͕̹̺̝̟͈̟̱̦͚̰̙̜̱͐́̿̏̉̉̉͌̂̔̎̅̕h̴̛̝̜̹̝̰̜͖̩̤̱͔̘̋͐̆͐̔̍̈̊́̅̅͠a̸̡͕̿̈́̌́̌͛̆̊͂̎̑̓̍̒̏͝͝p̸̧̨̨̨͍͓̜̥̰̲̼̳̳̟̥͍̦̫͉͙̓̈́̈̎̈́̌̀̂̚͠͝ţ̵̛̹͍̦̗̲͗̂̐̈̿̌́̈́̆͆̿̾̕̕͠͝e̶̛̞̬̭̠̍̏̿̂͛̊̈́̀͊̈͌̕͝r̸̢̛͎̱̰̻̬̘̯͈͉̦̲̹̂̋̃͊̌͌̈̍̊̎͒̈́͘1̵̤̼͙͔̜̫͓̰̼̝̲͚̞̲̙͙̔͌́̋̋̿̈́͑̆̋̎̀͋̆̚̚͜2̶̛͈̮̳̣͖̖͋̈́̓̅̑͆͗̆͒͗̓̿͌̋͂͝

**Chapter #13 not found...**

**reloading...**

**Chapter #13 not found...**

**Looking for backup...**

**Chapter found**

**Play?**

**YES - NO**


	16. /B/a/c/k/u/p/  /C/h/a/p/t/e/r/  /?/?/?/

?????’s POV

 

I found myself in front of their house again… I missed them a lot but the other keep telling me to leave my past life behind. Most of them murdered their families in cold blood. Filthy. The house seemed, unusually quiet, so I entered, making sure no one would see e. it wasn’t hard…

 

Sis was lying on the couch, sleeping I think, with new bandages wrapped around their waist. I knew being a cop would hurt them… “I miss you…” I murmur. Sis stirs, but doesn’t wake up, thankfully.

 

Violet sits up though, sniffing the air and being painfully aware of my presence. “Hey Vivi~” I coo. Violet seems confused, recognising me, but not liking me, I guess I can’t blame her. She’s been like this ever since I lost Uncle Johnny’s game.

 

A pulsing feeling of magic ran down my spine and I instinctively turned to the hallway. For some reason the wall puled with magic. Whether dark or light I couldn’t tell. I walk towards it and faze through the wall. A… ramp? I go down. The magical energy got stronger.

 

I found myself walking towards a door underneath the basement ramp and walked through. I came about in a bedroom… I walk -float?- out and look around. An old looking house, it appears.

 

“Hi!” I jump and spin around to face the person owning the voice. A small, toddler aged boy looked up at me with bright eyes. “I’m Philip! What’s youw name?” He asked. He was staring right at me… “Sally…” I mutter. “Would you like to play with me?” Philip’s eyes lit up. “YES! I have wots of toys,” He takes my hand and drags me to his room. Somehow.

 

“See this one!? Aunty Wed made me this one!” it was a stuffed turtle… “My sister made me Charlie,” I respond, holding out my bear. “He’s very old though,” I add. “THEY COULD BE FWIENDS!” Philip beams.

 

We spent hours playing when a tall lady came into his room. She kinda looked like mommy…

 

“Philip dear, it’s time you’re your lessons,” she says. “But momma! I’m playing with my friend!” Philip complained. The lady chuckled. “And what’s your friend’s name?” the lady asked. “Her name is Sally! She’s this tall!” he stood on his toes. “She’s got big, green eyes, and long brown hair! And a pink dress!”

 

“Well, maybe Sally can come along and learn with you,” the lady says. “WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!?” He asks loudly. “Uh… okay?” he turned back to his mother. “SHE SAID YES!” the lady smile and took Philip’s hand, leading him to the lounge room. I followed. She sat him on the seat with her on the piano and pressed a few of the keys.

 

“Un, deux, trios,” she says melodically. Philip repeated the actions. “Un, deux, trios,” his mother smiles. “Quatre, cinq, six,” Philip copied. “Quatre, cinq, six,” this mother smiles. “Sept, huit, neuf,” Philip echoed. “Sept, huit, neuf,” he changed the tone. “From the top,” his mother says. “Un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf,” Philip joined in. “Un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, sept, huit, neuf,”

 

“What language is that?” I ask. “FRENCH!” Philip beams. “Pa’s fluent and Momma’s teaching me!” he adds. His mother smiles. “Eliza, that was great, you’re really improving, Philip,” the man kissed the lady, Eliza, and then ruffled his hair. “Thank you, John,” Eliza replied.

 

_Uncle… Johnny? … No. he doesn’t seem like Uncle Johnny…_

DADDY!” Philip yelled, somehow clinging to his shirt. “Whewe’s Papa?” Okay. So he’s got two fathers and a mother, got it. “He’s working with Aunty Red and Granpa George,” John replied. “Awe… I wanted to show him what I could do!” Philip whined. “You friend listened right? What does she think?” Eliza asked.

 

John raised an eyebrow at her but went quiet as Philip turned to me. “WHAT DID YOU THINK!?” he asked. “I liked it, I’ve never spoken French before, maybe you could teach me?” stars shone in Philip’s eyes. “OF COUWSE I’LL TEACH YOU!” John and Eliza laugh at his energy and Philip is allow to be free again.

 

We played some more than two people came back. A man I assumed we “Alex” and… big sis…? I only heard their voices so I didn’t know. Someone had asked her to dinner. They’d convinced her to go. I decided to take my leave. “Hey, Philip,” he looks up from his colouring to me. “Yeah?”

 

“Tell Red I said Hi,” He nods with a confused look and I disappeared back through the door. Going back up to the ground floor, I bid my (still sleeping) sister goodbye and go “home”. Maybe BEN will play with me…

 

As is walked -floated?- I reminisced about the past. I really, truly missed my sisters. M̶̡̨̢̙̮̦̋å̷̲̈́̃̏͝y̴̟̥̑̔̾̿̆̌̍́̕͠͝͠b̸̧̛̺̘̜͉̙͇̰͈͚̏͝ē̵̦̠͉͔͖͎̥͊̌̾̽̅̓̆̔̐͗͜ ̵͈̙̮̎̽͒̒̈́͋̏̊̉̔̋͐͛̚I̷̝̟̣̤̭̩̘̹̯̘̗͎̊̚͝ ̷̨͍͍̻̪̮͔̜̞̤̰̳̙͍̇͑͝͝͠͝c̸̢̻̼͖̬̲̉̀̓̎̆͐̕͝o̶̧̧͈̫̗̝̲̻̗̞̪̜̱̥̎̇͑̃̋̓͐̅̽̇̚̕͝u̴̢̡̧͓̣̤͓̞͔̤̣̪̮͕͛̋͒̓̏̑̚͠l̴̨̢̻̗͍̲͎̂͂͋̈͊̎͌́̐͝͝d̵̖͔͓͕̥̭̲̗̪̱̯̂̿̇ͅ ̸̨͔͕͈̩̩̖̈͗̒͌̂̔̌̐̓̿̕͘̚ġ̷̛͓̤̻̗̭̳̼̱̱͑̓̈́̿͘͘͝͝e̴̹̱̓̈̎͊͊̊̈́͘͜t̵̢̢̛̩͕͍̱̤̘̾̄̃̈̓̈̓̍̌̚ ̷̡̢͖̣͚̻̯̹̠̋̀̽̓̆͑̏̑͛̿̓̈͘t̸̠͎̻̦̤͕̃̐̉̍̾̿͛͗͛̾̌̕͜͠͝͝ͅͅh̸̟͔̳͍̻͈̣̯́̀̐̔̇̈͒͗̚ĕ̶̛̛̬͉͕̬̦͕̊͑̾̋m̴͕̞̤̪̘͎͚̟̪̂͛͑̃̑͗̃̓̈͊͘͜͝͝ ̷̧̫̘̫̼̣̠̔̌͊͛̈́͗̏͆̅̑̈́͘b̷̹̱̤̬̰̤͈̟̰̲̠̠̯̿̀̈́͂̄̔̃̃̈́̏̊͝͝ͅą̷̧̧̳͎̺͔̝̯̟̪̰̹͗̑̈̉̈́̓̂͊̎̓͌͐͂͜ç̶̢͍̭͎̹͔̳̜̠͚̄̆̈́͜ͅķ̴̡͙̭̲̭͍̂̕͠…̶̧̯̖̳̭͙̱̼͚̤̈́̾̋̏̔͒́͑͆͊̅̚̚͘͝

 

 


	17. Chapter 13

(Y/n)'s POV 

“Home sweet home~” I sigh, stepping up the ramp. God, we really did need to get around to renovating, or something. “Oh, you’re back, that was… depends on how long you were gone,” (F/n) says from the kitchen. Violet was sleeping in her doggy bed at the foot of the kitchen table. “Hours, I had dinner with Thomas Jefferson,” I reply. “Alex’s enemy? Why?” they asked. “Cause he asked,” I shrugged. “Yeah, okay,” they murmur.

 

“What’re you doing?” I ask. “Goin’ over some work files,” they reply. I watch over their shoulder. “Man, those cases are old,” I groan, wiping dust off of a file. “Yeah, but I’m a wounded officer and I think they’re all connected in a way,” they say, flicking through one with “Murder of Sally Williams” written on it. “What brought this up? I’ve been through these files before, none of them correlate with each other,” I respond. “Most things they have in common are the fact that someone dies and there’s a minor involved,”

 

“Jeffery Woods,” They start picking up a folder with “Woods brothers” printed on it. I groan. “Murdered his parents and critically injured his brother, thankfully Liu survived but he disappeared out of the hospital a day after re-awakening,” They were reading out of the file. “Yeah, I know, that was MY case,” I reply.

 

“Lucille-Tiffany Greatfeild,” they say, picking up another file of the same name. “Disappeared into the woods behind her boarding school after being badly bullied only to be seen again covered in blood, some surviving victims claim she was possessed by a demon,”

 

“I fully believe that,” I retort. (F/n) glares from her spot on the kitchen table whereas I fell lazily across the couch.

 

“Alex – The Bleeding Man,” I recognised that name too. “Didn’t he kill a couple of doctors with an axe? After being claimed dead with an axe to the back of his skull?” I ask. “YES,” (F/n) replies bitterly. “Stop cutting me off!”

 

“Benjamin Patricks - drowned by his father, Jane Arkensaw - family was murdered then she disappeared-”

 

“I actually figured out her story is connected to the Woods brothers, in a note found on one of Jane’s murders she says her family was killed by Jeffery, nicknamed Jeff so, yeah,” I shrug. “COOL, STOP INTERUPTING ME,”

 

“These are all my cases anyways, why are you going over them?” I ask. “Before you got back I had a weird feeling that… that Sally was around… and I don’t know, I guess something made me think these kids would know what happened…”

 

“But we know what happened. The autopsy showed signs of struggle, she’d had her head beat with a rock and… _that_ also happened, but y’know, there’s nothing more to it…” (F/n) blinks. “I know, I know, but sometimes… it scares me to think that… in other universes, it could’ve been one of us… or all three of us… it’s part of why I decided to become a cop…”

 

“So, if it never happened you wouldn’t’ve have been a cop?” They snicker. “Don’t say it like that! _Wouldn’t’ve_ , it’s said would-not-have,” we laugh at this together. “I think I need to get rid of these for you,” I say, placing each of the files back into the box they’d dragged them out off and scaled the ladder in the attic, placing it behind at fake wall I never got rid of. We needed to clean this area as well. Man, I forgot that lady was even up here.

 

When I climbed back down (F/n) was back on the couch and blindly channel surfing. “I’m gonna clean the attic, okay?” I ask, grabbing a bin bag and plastic gloves from the draw. “Yeah, wish I could help but you’re not gonna let me walk upstairs,” I snicker. “Better believe I would,”

 

I step up, push the fake wall aside, and start picking up all the wrappers off of the floor. I take the bedding she had and threw that down the stairs and made a mental reminder to get a vacuum cleaner up here.

 

“God, how long was that psycho up there, we just moved in??” (F/n) exclaims as I drag a full bin down the stairs. It also had rotten food and dead mice in it. Thank god for the gloves. “I think the original owners moved out because of noises and their shit going missing, I suppose they thought it was a ghost,” I shrugged. “Hah, I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a ghost haunting this place, there’s a time portal in the basement,” I snicker. It really did sound absurd.

 

I dumb the bag in the outside bin and ditch my gloves in there as well. I grab the vacuum cleaner and (F/n) watches me struggle to drag it up the stairs with an amused grin. Once it get it up there I plug an extension cord into a socket in the wall close to the stairs and full it up with me. Before I could ACTUALLY vacuum the attic, I had to take out the fake wall and other boxes that’d been stored up there, so putting the case box up here before was stupid. I placed a heavy box I forgot the contents of onto of it to stop (F/n) going through it again and then started vacuuming.

 

It looked nice now. Inserting the fake wall again I placed all the boxes behind it. And now it looked like an empty attic. “I could set up my camera shit in here,” I say, lifting up the heavy box from my case files. You mean the camera shit in THAT box?” (F/n) asks. I look at the box in my arms. “Yeah, I think I saw a power socket up there as well…”

 

I climb back up with the box. “I would, but it’d need like, a desk and shit as well,” I shout. “Then we’ll move the one from your room!” (F/n) shouts back. I groan, push the box to one side of the attic, and march into my room. “HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO GET A DESK UP THE STAIRS?” I ask.

 

“Hai, watashitachi wa Jackie-chan o, soredearu hijō ni yō kinkyū ni hitsuyō to suru,” I hear from the other hall. I poke my head out as (F/n) continues to speak on the phone. “Sore wa taitei omoi mochiagaru koto, kanojodearu hachi-ji made ni iedearu,” I blink blindly, not understanding a word. I didn’t bother learning Japanese…

 

“Shinpai nashi, Smith-san, arigatō!” They hang up. “Jackie’s on her way over to help,” they explain, turning to me. I scoff. “ _Arigatō_ , bitch,” I reply mockingly, ducking back into my room. “Arigatō means thank you, y’know,” (F/n) calls. “I know! I picked that one up from anime!” (F/n) laughs from elsewhere in the flat while I sigh and shove the desk roughly. Thankfully I hadn’t placed anything on it.

 

I managed to get it in the hallway by the time Jackie got here. Tan skin, green eyes, blonde hair, face full of freckles and brown cowboy hat placed on her head. “Howdy, y’all need some help with somethin’?” she asked. “How the fuck do you have a southern accent?” I ask. “Mom’s side,” she shrugged.

 

“Can you help us drag Red’s desk into the attic?”

 

“Sure,”

 

**_Hai, bonjour, Hello!_ **

_**Sorry for my** **horrendous** **Japanese.** _

_**Manate, Au revior, Bye!** _

_**~G** _


	18. Chapter 14

(Y/n)’s POV

 

Jackie somehow single handily lifted the desk up the stairs, with only a few directions from myself in the attic. She placed in above the power socket and helped my set up my camera’s and microphone. I used my laptop for these things so I could just move it.

 

Jackie hung around after that, she made apple pie! She was very good at baking. (F/n) cooked dinner for the three of us and we conversed the whole boring ‘So how’s your family?’ small talk. As promised to her Grandma, Jackie left before too late and arrived home before eight. She sent us a text.

 

After she left I briefed (F/n) about the dinner with Thomas and what Philip had said to me. “That’s… that’s actually really creepy, having Philip mention Sally after discussing hr with Thomas… you don’t think Alex had him spy on you… do you?” I snicker at the thought. “I don’t think Eliza would’ve let Philip out of the house,” I reply. (F/n) snickers too. “Yeah, I suppose that sounds awfully strange,”

 

The night blitzed past quickly and I was scrolling mindlessly on my phone at some ungodly hour when I heard a knock on the door. I look up confused and walked out of my room, going to the front door and opening it.

 

I saw a hooded, hunched over figure standing in front of my door. The hell?

 

“Can I help you?” I ask. “May I have a small portion of bread…?” she asked in an oddly familiar raspy voice. I blink. “C-come in, ma’am… I’m sure I can get you more than that… it seems like you need it,” I let her in and help her to a seat at the table. I graze my fingers nervously under the table and accidentally press a button under the kitchen table before turning to her. Itt was probably nothing… “Is there something you’re craving?” I ask. “Bread is fine,” She croaks.

 

I make her a sandwich and two cups of tea. She seemed surprised, but said thank you and ate it. “You are very kind (Y/n) (L/n),” I nearly spilt the scolding hot drink on myself with how tense I went. “My apologies, ma’am, but how do you know my name…?” she chuckles softly under her breath. “Soon, child, not now, but soon,” her hand appears from her cloak holding a box of some sort. Like a music box of jewellery box. “Take it, dear,” her voice was so familiar…

 

I take the box hesitantly. “Think of it as a gift for the food, they were right, you truly are a kind soul…” I blink again. “W-who’s they? W-who’re you?” I stutter. “Not now, child, all will be revealed soon,” I feel the warm smile in her words, but the air grew tense as I believe the smile disappeared. “But do remember to heed my warning…”

 

The lights flickered and she was gone. I look at the box in my hand. “Girl, what warning?” I murmur, placing the box in my bedroom. I would’ve placed it in the attic but like hell I’m going up there at this time of night. Then I check the security camera’s, they did show the lady, and like she did before my eyes, her figure disappeared in the flicker of lights.

 

Next, I decided to check out that button I accidentally pressed. There were actually multiple where the table was but they were very thin (like those new iPhone buttons) so I’m not surprised we didn’t notice them before. “Which one did I click on…?” I murmured to myself, sliding my fingers underneath again. I found it and look for some sort of label. I was greeted with B1. The others were B2, a crossed over B3, B4, A1, A2, A3, A4, NP, P1, P2, P3, NF, F1, F2, F3, ER1, ER2, ER3, ER4, ST, RA and SL. First of; these letters weren’t even in order! Second; what the hell does any of this mean??

 

Curious, I clicked F1 and heard water gushing. I peek out the front window. There was a circular fountain in the front yard. Where did that even…? I press F2 and check again, it was now a taller, more elegant fountain, somehow. I guess F stood for fountain then.

 

More late-night testing and a few notebook pages satisfied me.

 

  * B – Basement, there’s four contraptions, #1 had boxes inside, I was yet to go through them, #2 was empty, #3 is inaccessible, #4 is the one with the portal.



 

  * A – attic, there’s also four contraptions, #1 also had boxes, I didn’t bother with them, #2 was empty, #3 had a ton of old toys and I stayed away from the dolls in the glass container. #4 was the one with my camera stuff so I left that one open.



 

  * P – pool, there’s three contraptions and a “no pool” option. #1 is a large circular shaped pool, #2 is a Olympic sized pool somehow and #3 is an average family sized pool



 

  * F – fountain, obviously. There’s three of them. #1 looks casual like the fountains at the mall, #2 is a fancy one that rich people own and #3 was like a wishing fountain. It also had a “No Fountain” option.



 

  * ER – Emergency Room, could also be called panic room, I suppose. I figured out that a small door in the kitchen like in Coraline lead to it. #1 you slid down a slide into a ball pit and it seemed to be a child based one, a few weapons for teens or if necessary for younger kids, food and other country currency, this was actually a re-occurring thing. #2 was more casual based with a ramp leading into a closet like area. If you crawl past the coats you find a store room, lacking the child safety, it was identical to the first. #3 lacked the closet but was otherwise identical to the second. #4 was like something right out out a spy movie, gadgets, listening devices, heat vision goggles etc.



 

  * ST meant stairs, RA meant ramp and SL meant slide, simply put it was the way down into the basement. I am so leaving the slide there.



 

I yawned, but there was one more thing to inspect. I walk into my room and walk over to the box. I open the lid. A small ballerina twirled to a soft melody… actually I think I know the song… there was a [necklace](http://almatycity.info/attractive_glow-in-the-dark-necklaces) inside as well, alongside a note. I picked it up…


	19. ∏ø´µ

**_The glow on this pendant shows the truth,_ **

**_Use it wisely, for the honestly told,_ **

**_May not be what you hoped,_ **

_**Or can bare to hold…** _

_**~A friend** _


	20. Valentine's Special (With plot)

(Y/n) POV

 

I was exhausted. I was up all-night last night making and handing out Valentines cards to my friends. Okay, so it was a day early but they know I like to sleep in on a public holiday when I don’t actually have work. “Hey, Red, wake up!” I groan and roll over. “RED!” I groan aloud and use my pillow to wack them. “OW! (Y/n)! GET UP!” I moan. “NOOOOOOOOOO!!! LET ME SLEEP!!” Their arms snake around my waist and tug me out of bed. “BBLLLUUUEEE STOOP!” I hiss. “Get up RED! I need to give you something!” they yell back. “Then wait for me to- WELP, I’m awake now, what’s up?”

 

 “Come with me~” they say, taking my arm and dragging me into the lounge room. Posey sat on the couch, Marissa sat on the table like an asshole and Carlos was sitting on the floor. (F/n) sat me in the middle of the couch and then sat on the other side on the other side of the couch.

 

“Here!” Posey hands me a card coloured in pink and red and a rose. “Happy valentine’s day!” I blink at her. “Okay…? Thank… you…?” I take the card. It was a simple “Happy Valentine’s Day” card. Carlos just gave me a box of favourites chocolates. “Thanks for the thought Lossy,” I mutter sarcastically. He finger guns me. I scoff and roll my eyes. “I made sure to get the Queen the best present,” Marissa says, handing me a glass rose. “Oh…! Thank… you…?”

 

“There’s more!” Blue beams. Posey pulls a blindfold over my eyes and the group lead me somewhere. By the sounds I could tell we were going down into the basement. Marissa and Carlos didn’t know about the portal…

 

We went through the portal came out in my room. And the blind fold. Carlos and (F/n) wore the men’s outfits, Marissa and Posey wore the dresses and I wore what I usually did. “Whaat theeee fuuuuck?” Carlos asked. “Majic~” I reply wiggling my fingers in his face. I step out and (F/n) held out a bag of just handmade cards. I’d actually helped with a few of them but they hadn’t explained why I was helping. They’d written inside them all.

 

“First, we start with the Hamiltons,” they say. “The who?” Carlos asked. “Come,” I reply. We lead our friends into the living room, where Eliza sat to the side playing piano with Philip. “Liz, here,” She perks up and I hand her the card. “Awwe, thank you!” she beams. (F/n) hands one to Philip who seems confused. Eliza looked surprised.

 

“Hello, you must be Blue! I have heard much about you from the boys and Red,” Eliza says to them. “I’ve heard of you too from Red, it’s great to meet you officially!” Blue replies. “Lizzy, these are some more of our friends, you’ve met Posey,” she  waves shyly. “The other two are Marissa and Carlos,” Marissa nods towards Eliza and Carlos winks.

 

“So, where’s John and Alex?” I ask. “They’ve gone to hang out with Hercules and Lafayette, they’re visiting,” Eliza replied. “Hercules? Like the god?” Marissa muttered under her breath. “Thanks, we’ve got letters to hand out!” She smiles at us as we march out the door, our friends trailing behind curiously.

 

We were walking when lo and behold, we came across Thomas and James. What a coincidence. “Hey!” I beam, catching their attention. They perk up curiously, then smile with recognition. “Ah, Red, it’s nice to see you on such a pretty day, how are you?” Thomas asked. “I’m good, these are my friends, Blue, I’ve told you about them!” Thomas and (F/n) make eye contact and nod respectfully at each other, damn, we’ve been hanging out here too long. “And these are Posey, Marissa and Carlos,” I add. “Guys, these are my workmates Thomas and James,”

 

They exchange their hello’s and I shuffle through the bag (F/n) brought with them, pulling out two cards. “Happy Valentine’s day!” I practically yell, handing them the cards. “We’ve got lots of rounds to do, but it was great seeing you!” I say. Running off with my friends following before they could respond.

 

“We’re stopping by the white house for a moment, kay? COOL!” I pretty much march in with them clueless group following as I knocked on Washington’s door. Martha opened it. “Well, hello Red, what can I do for you?” She asked. “Can I see General Washington?” I ask. She nods and disappears to get him. “As in-?”

 

“Do you need something, (Y/n)?” Washington asked, stepping into the doorway. (F/n) held out a card to him. “We just wanted to say happy Valentine’s day,” They say. “Ah, Blue,” he takes the card. “It’s good to see you walking around again, how’s the wound?” Washington asks. “I’m fine, hurts a little every now and again but fine,” they reply. Washington nods. “Well, I hope you heal completely, usually people are not so lucky,” (F/n) nods. “WELL THEN! This was fun but we’ve still got lots to do, bye Captain!”

 

I jump off the porch as he smiles and closes the door and we continue our journey. “What wound?” Marissa asks. “Oh, I was shot here, Posey helped with the wound though so it’s all good,” (F/n) shrugged nonchalantly. “YOU WHERE SHOT!?” Carlos yelled. “Zip it!” I snap, watching the people that gave us a weird look.

 

We enter the bar and were able to find the boys quickly. They were yelling and singing loudly. “BOYS, WE HAVE ARIVED!” I yell over them. Hercules and Lafayette hugged me and all four hugged (F/n). “Who’s this?” Lafayette asked, looking at the other three. “These are Posey, Marissa and Carlos, they’re our friends,” (F/n) replied.

 

“We have gifts,” I say, handing each of the boys a card. “Thank you, mes amis!” Lafayette beams. “Ah! Êtes-vous des Frances? Je tends à barboteren français,” Marissa says. “I forgot she could speak French,” I mutter. “I work with her every day and I forget that,” (F/n) whispered back.

 

“Je suis, comment avez-vous appris le français?” Lafayette asked. “Je parle français trop y’know?” Alex muttered under his breath. Lafayette laughed at him. “Oui vous pouvez, mon ami, mais j'ai déjà connucela,” he replied. Alex huffs. “Well, ignoring them, how have you been Herc? It’s been ages,” I beam. “I’ve been good, Elizabeth’s happy and the kids are good,” he replies. “How’ve you been?”  
  


“Oh, good, good, yeah, it’s been great, I’ve made some new friends, met some old ones and everything’s good,” Hercules smiles. “That’s great!” John pulls me aside. “Actually, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to say,” he whispers to me as Hercules goes into conversation with Posey and Carlos talks with Alexander. (F/n) seemed to be just contently listen to all the conversations.

 

“Well… I was married… before all this, to a pregnant woman and during the war, Martha died when our daughter was eight and since I was in the war, my sister looked after her, but now that I’m home, my father wants me to look after her,”

 

I snort. “Johnny, that’s something you talk to Alexander and Eliza about, besides, I didn’t think Eliza will mind having an adopted daughter,” John shifts uncomfortably. “I know… it’s just… how old would Frances even be by now?” he groaned. “What if she hates me for leaving or-”

 

“John, when was Frances born?” I ask. “Uh… sometime seventeen seventy-seven…?” He replied. “And it’s seventeen eighty-six, she’s like, nine, she doesn’t know you, she’s heard storied of how her father fought in the American revolution from your sister, I think she’s gonna love you,” He smiles. “Thanks mom,”

 

“But you still gotta bring it up with Alex and Eliza,”

 

“Goddamn it,”

 

Later that night, (F/n) took the others home and I sent the remaining letter’s to Samuel, George, Charlotte and Saiya.

* * *

**_Kon'nichiwa, bonjour,_** **_hello my strange readers! If there are any languages you want added or need help with feel free to ask! But anyways, enjoy the story and feel free to comment any ideas you have to improve! P.S Oui, I know this is early okay? I don’t care. Spread Love._**

 

**_Genki de,_ **

**_Prends soin,_ **

**_Take care,_ **

 

**_\- G_ **


	21. Chapter 15

**_{This takes place *somehow* after the valentines day chapter, okay? Cool}_ **

 

(Y/n) POV

 

I shoot up from bed to the sweet smell of breakfast wafting through the house. I was confused, I don’t remember going to bed… regardless, I step into the kitchen and eat breakfast with (F/n). “Hey, where’d you get that necklace? Did you go out last night?” they asked. I look down at the blue pendant. It was emitting a soft blue glow.

 

_They wouldn’t have gone out, they’re too lazy…_

 

“Pardon?” I ask, looking up abruptly at them. “I didn’t say anything…” they reply. “God, I must’ve been up too late last night…” I groan. “What where you even doing?” they ask. “I found these weird buttons under the kitchen counter, so I was experimenting with them,” I say. They dead pan me.

 

_That was stupid, things must’ve turned out fine if the house is still intact…_

 

I ignore that. I made notes of what each of the buttons did as well,” I say, noting that they were looking under the counter. “Oh yeah… I see them…” (F/n) says. _So they were telling the truth…_ “What do they do?”

 

“B means basement, A means attic, don’t ask why it’s not alphabetical, I don’t know, f is fountain-”

 

“Oh, I noticed that,”

 

We both look at the fountain in our front yard through the open living room window. “P is pool and the others are options to get into the basement,” I finish.

 

_What the fuck is up with this house? OWWW!_

 

“You okay?” I ask, perking up at the sound of pain. (F/n) gives me a weird look. The wound hurts a little still, how did you know?” they ask. “I’ve been hearing this voice all morning, your voice but not from you,” I look back down at the necklace. “OH! That reminds me!” I turn the tv to the kitchen table so they could see and go to the setting that connected it with the security cameras.

 

I showed them the footage of the lady I let in (“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN-!?!?”) and the jewellery/music box and note. “Hell, I don’t even remember going to sleep, just reading this then waking up,” I say. “Creepy…”

 

_Literally what the fuck?_

 

I look at the note. “Hidden truth…?” I mutter. “ _They wouldn’t have gone out, they’re too lazy… That was stupid, things must’ve turned out fine if the house is still intact…_ _What the fuck is up with this house? OWWW!_ _Literally what the fuck?_ ” oh. OH! I get it! The necklace makes me physic! I can hear people’s thoughts!

 

“’ny ways, I’m gonna head to Alex’s, you still thin you’re good to come back?” I ask. “I did the before didn’t I?” they ask. _I’m fine jackass_ , “Wow, rude,” I mutter. They blink. _The hell?_ “I’m like ninety percent sure this necklace as physic powers,”

 

(F/n) groans. “I’m really starting to hate magic…”

 

We step through the portal and out of my room. “Good morning, Red, Blue,” Eliza says. “Morning Lizzy,” I greet. “Morning,” (F/n) nods. Eliza perked up, as if remembering some think and beamed excitedly at us. “We’re having a new addition to the family! Isn’t that exiting?” (F/n) blinked. “Are you pregnant?” They asked. Eliza laughed. “No, no, John’s daughter Frances is coming over, she’s six years older than Philip though, I hope they get along well,”

 

On que, a small Philip runs into the room, clinging to my waist. “Aunty Red! Aunty Red!” He squeals. “Yes Philip?” I ask, bending down to his height as (F/n) watches. “I made a friend yesterday! Her name’s Sally!” He held up a picture of himself and a little girl in a pink dress. “Isn’t it sweet? He has an imaginary friend!” Eliza beams. I swallow the lump in my throat and (F/n) looks between the three of us nervously.

 

“It’s very… uh, v-very sweet, why don’t you go play Philip,” He beams at me and runs of, (F/n) leaves as well, going back to my room, presumably home. _Did I say something wrong?_ I l give Eliza a soft look as she looks where (F/n) had been standing. “Liz, when Blue and I were younger we had a little sister… we think her spirit is Philip’s “imaginary” friend,” Eliza looked at me with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, I see, so Sally must be a sensitive subject for your both…” I nod. “…Well… if you don’t mind me asking… how did she die?” Eliza asks hesitantly, almost instantly going on a rant about how I didn’t have to if I didn’t want to. “She was murdered,” I say, silencing Eliza almost immediately. Eliza looked shocked. “Sally was eight, Blue and I were preteen aged ish and our uncle murdered her…” Eliza gave me a pitiful look. “I’m so very sorry about this…” she says.

 

I smile at her. “If Philip befriends her spirit, we might not have lost her completely, Sally will forever live on in our hearts,” Eliza smiles. “Oh, and you have work,” She add. _Maybe I should’ve said that earlier…?_

 

I ran out of the building and to the office where I came in just before I would’ve been considered late. “Are you okay, Red?” I hear a voice ask. “’m fine, James, just… just can’t breathe,” I heave heavily and in long breaths before standing up and facing him. “Did you _run_ all the way here?” He asked. “I… _may_ have slept in… and got stuck talking to Eliza, but I’m fine, everything’s… peachy,” I heave again and he gives me a worried look.

 

Sickness could kill people in this time, right? Yeah.

 

“Here, I’ll help you,” He takes my arm like Thomas had done on our night out and led me to my office. “Thank you, James, but I promise you, I’m fine,” I say. “You can never be too careful,” he replies. “Aww, you care about me~” I say in a mocking tone. He blushed and avoided eye contact. “Oh, by the way, were you okay with Thomas just, leaving you the other night?” James seems off put the question. “Yeah, of course, it’s fine… he does it all the time…”

 

James’ poster falters, slumping over like an anxious teen usually did to stay hidden in a crowd. “Are you sure?” I ask.

 

_No. But I can’t just TELL you I have heightened anxiety and that all I want to do all day is curl into a ball and cry myself into darkness and that I have a bit of a separation anxiety and I’m scared of dying because I’m sick and I don’t want my friend to die, YOU’RE TOO YOUNG!_

 

“…yes,”

 

I blink. “So, you’re just… scared?” I ask. He froze and looked at me shocked. “Aaron said I’m a good judge of character,” I explain simply as me probably tried to figure out what the hell the just happened. “I… I suppose I am…” He mumbled. I chuckle and nudge him. “It’s okay to be scared, Jay-Jay -yes, that is your new nickname, I promise I won’t use during a meeting- everyone gets scared, I spent most of my youth scared of my friend’s intermediate family, y’know,”

 

James snickered softly. “Why were you scared of them?” he asked. _Looks like I’m telling this story again…_

 

I tell him my background story, as I had Thomas and he watches me with a shocked look. We’d stopped in the middle of the hallway too, thank god no one was around. “Oh… I’m so sorry,” James says, walking me to my office again, though he was holding my hand comfortingly, like Thomas had, instead of my arm. God, I swear they were the same person.

 

We entered my office and froze. “Alex…? Thomas…?”

 

“JAMES YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DISTRACT THEM!”


	22. Chapter 16

**_{Because I fucked up, Angelica is three years younger than Philip instead of two, okay? Cool!}_ **

 

(Y/n)’s POV

 

I look between the three, their thoughts too loud to discern from one another, and they were also yelling too loudly at each other, all I could tell was panic. Thomas and Alex had been ruffling around my draws, and according to Thomas, James was supposed to distract me…

 

“BOYS!” I yell. The trio go silent, even their thoughts and I hear footsteps. Washington appears with a half concerned half confused look. “What is happening here…?” he asked. “It was Hamilton’s idea!” Thomas says almost immediately. “WH- NO IT WAS NOT! IT WAS JEFFERSON’S IDEA!” Alexander yelled over him. James just averted his gaze.

 

“Quiet, both of you!” They fell silent at Washington’s words. He looked at me, I shrugged, then we both turned to the weak link. James shuddered under our gaze and fidgeted nervously. “Mr Madison, you would be so kind as to tell us what the issue is here?” Washington grunted in false enthusiasm. It was scarier than his usual look.

 

“…………………………...no…………...?” James squeaked. Washington took a sharp inhale. “THEYWERETRYINGTOLEARNMOREABOUTRED’SPASTLIKELETTERSTOPARENTSORSOMETHINGANDIWASUPPOSEDTODISTRACTTHEMBUTIENDEDUPRANTINGTOTHEMBECAUSETHEYRANHEREANDIWASWORRIEDFORTHEIRHEALTHAND-”

 

“James, enough,” I say. I must’ve used more authority than they thought I had because all for men stared at me. Or maybe it was my office they were ransacking and I hadn’t yet said anything. “I do not keep my personal letters in my work draws, I do not speak to my “family” if you can call it that aside from Blue, and I do not take kindly to this sort of personal invasion,” they were still and silent waiting for me to continue. “You boys have ten seconds to run,”

 

James was first out the door. Thomas and Alex were pushing past each other trying to knock the other off his feet as they passed me by. “…Are you actually going to chase them…?” Washington asked after a moment. “In a minuet, I gotta check somethin’,” I take the necklace and hold the pendant up. “Is this glowing to you?” he nods. “I little,”

 

“Hmm… do you know what kind of rock it is? I want to know why the pendant glows,” I say. “I do not, but I bet Martha could find it…?” I hum. “No, it’s fine, I’m sure a friend can do it,” I tuck the necklace under my shirt. “Now to beat those dumbasses, I know where they’re hiding,” Washington just nods. “Make sure they’re alive for the meeting!” He calls as I bolt down the hall.

 

I slow as I make my way to the closet the boys had all cramped in. I could hear their thoughts now, and their voices since I was standing right outside the door. I was about to open it…

 

“Jefferson, why did you even think it would be a good idea to have their family visit?” Alex asked. “I don’t know, Hamilton! Their story just… hurt to listen to and I wanted to help them! I didn’t know they felt that way about their family,” Thomas shot back. “They said their friend’s family raised them… maybe they’re just embarrassed? They may not have had the best family…” James says.

 

I open the door and the trio go stiff as they look at me. “Okay first off; Washington said I can’t kill you so you can stop looking so scared,” the boys sighed and relaxed slightly but they were still tensed. “And second; it’s sweet you boys wanted to make me feel happier, but I consider my friends closer family then them, all I need is for you guys to stay the same,”

 

Thomas’ eyes twinkled. “You think of us as family??” He asked in an uncharacteristically high voice. “Of course,” Thomas practically launched me in a hug and I (somehow) managed to stay standing. When Thomas let go, Alex hugged me and James just smiled. “Were you actually going to kill us though?” James asked. “Not, but you would’ve been in a lot of pain,”

 

The boys tensed.

 

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_

_NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

God, these boys. I chuckle to myself. “Now let’s get to work boys,”

 

Work was fun. A few years passed. Frances was a great kid and got to calling Eliza mom and my Aunty, like Philip, and Eliza had a daughter they named after Angelica.

 

I was shopping back in the present for Philip’s ninth birthday. “He’s nine, Jesus, you don’t need to go all out,” (F/n) groans. They didn’t go there much because work was getting longer and longer so I was spending what limited time I had with them on their break. “I know, I know…” I sigh. Their walky-talky crackled with some code by the precinct. “Aight, see ya,” I sigh. “Ta-ta,” they reply, walking off.

 

I continue walking around the shopping centre alone. I blindly wonder into a jewellery shop, honestly, I didn’t even know what I was doing. “Ah, (Y/n), darling! Welcome!” the cashier beams happily.

 

She had purple curled hair and bright blue hair wearing the jewellery store’s uniform. Rachelle was from a rich family and of course she worked in a high paying shop. “Hey, I’m just looking for a birthday gift for a friend’s kid,” I say. “How old is she?” Rachelle asks. “He’s… nine…? Honestly, I’m just walking around now, but I want it to be something special…” I say. Rachelle hums. “Is this kid special to you?” She asks. “He does call me aunty… but so do his sisters,”

 

Rachelle hums. “Maybe a glass animal? Or windchime?” She asks. “Uh, show me something?” I ask. She smiles and leads me to a glass cabinet, it was a displaying glass animals and things you hang up that reflect light I don’t know the name of.

 

“These are probably what you’re looking for,” Rachelle beams. I look over the items on display as she goes to help another customer. I grab something along with jewellery for the girls and Eliza. I pay (“A good choice if I say so myself!”) and leave, going home and jumped through the portal. It was dark, must be night-time…

 

I checked the clock. 12:57pm…

 

I step into Philip and Angelica’s room, sit gently on the side on his bed and shake him softly. Philip groaned, sitting up. “Aunty…? What’re you doing?” He asked, rubbing his eye. I smile at him, light the candle in the bedside table and look back at him. “Happy birthday, Philip,” I say softly, handing him the gift, I wrapped it in bubble wrap. His eyes widened as he pulled it apart (“What IS this…?”) and he held up the glass windchime. “It’s pretty…” He cooed. I smile. “You hang it up on your window sill and the wind makes a sing with it, the sun makes it colour your room,” I say.

 

“Really!?” I nod. “Thanks Aunty! You’re the best!” He hugs me. “No problem Philip,”

 

“Hey Aunty?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you!”

 

“…I love you too, Philip,”


	23. Chapter 17

(Y/n) POV

 

Eliza and John had to drag Alex out of his office. “He has something he’d like to say,” I heard Eliza say, holding one of Alex’s arms, John on the other. “You ready Philip?” I ask. He grips the page in his hands tightly to stop it from shaking in his grip “Yes,”

 

I held Angelica in my arms and followed Philip up to his parents. “Philip, take it away,” John beams. “Daddy, daddy look!” Philip seemed to iron out Alexanders attention. “My name is Philip, I am a poet,” He used to mix that line up before, so far so good. “I wrote this poem just to show it!” I beam at him. “And I just turned nine, you can write rhymes but you can’t write mine!”

 

“WHAT!?” Alex called, edging him on, it seemed to work. “I practise French, play piano with my mother!” Angelica huffs. “I speak French too, nana-Martha takes me to dance lessons too!” she says. “It’s Philip’s birthday,” I whisper to her. “Uh-huh!” Alexander edges. “I have a sister but I want a little brother!”

 

Alex chuckles and the trio of adults share a nervous look. “Okay!?”

 

“My daddy’s starting America’s bank!” man, the 1700’s people teach their kids weird shit. “un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq!” Philip finish’s strongly. “BRAVO!” Alex pulls Philip into a hug, then ruffles his hair as he goes up to John. Eliza pulls Alexander aside.

 

“Take a break,” Eliza sings. “Hey, our kid is pretty great,” _what kind of-_ “Run away with us for the summer, let’s go upstate!” Alexander looks shocked. “Eliza I’ve got so much on my plate,”

 

“We can all go stay with my father,” How do you explain John? “There’s a lake I know-”

  
“I know,”

  
“In a nearby park”

 

“I’d love to go…”  
  
“We can go when the night gets dark…” OH MY GOD  


“I will try to get away,”

 

That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Alex went back to work and Eliza came with the rest of us so celebrate. I knock at the door got my attention. I place Angelica down who ran off to bother Philip, as siblings do, and opened the door. “A letter for Alexander Hamilton?” The mailman asked. “Yes, I’ll give it to him,” I say, taking the letter. It was signed Angelica Church. They really were a cute couple. I’m glad she was able to move on from Alex.

 

I knock on Alexander’s office door. “Betsey, dearest, I said it would think about it,” Alex says automatically. “You’ve got a letter from Mrs Angelica Church,” I announce, blocking Alex’s vision of his work with the letter. “Oh… thank you, Red,” He says.

 

I leave as he reads it.

 

_A few days later…_

“Alexander come downstairs, Angelica’s arriving today!” Eliza calls from the stairs. A knock on the door alerts me and I stand, opening the door for the eldest Schuyler sister. “Hello Red,” She greets. “Hello,” I reply, allowing her entrance.

 

“ANGELICA!” Eliza beams loudly, jumping into her sister’s arms. “Eliza,” Angelica sings back. These guys really liked to sing… “The Schuyler sisters,” John and Alexander sing together from the foot of the stairs. “Alexander,” Angelica hugs him. “Hi,” this repeats with John. “It’s good to see you both,”

 

“Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family,” John says, thrusting his thumb in Alexanders direction. “Angelica tell our family John Adams doesn’t have a real job anyway,” Alex replies. The mood dropped drastically. “You’re not joining us? Wait-”

 

“I’m afraid I cannot join you upstate,” Alexander cuts her off. “Alexander, I came all this way,”

 

“She came all this way,”

 

“All this way…”

 

“TAKE A BREAK,” Alex flinched as the trio screamed love and affection in his face. Philip and little Angelica clung to their mother’s dress attempting to help them convince their father. Alexander pushed them away. “I have to get this plan to congress, can’t stop ‘till I get this plan to congress,” Alex disappears to his office once more. John hugs Eliza close and Angelica cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t question it,” I whisper to her. “The kids don’t,”

 

They leave to visit Philip Schuyler leaving me and a tired as all hell Alexander. I was already red up with his shit attitude. Now that I actually had to cook for him. He didn’t force me to, but I did because he’d probably die of starvation if I didn’t. Someone knocked on the door.

 

Alex curiously LEAVES HIS OFFICE WHAT and watches as I open the door. “Hello?” wait I remember this… the Reynolds pamphlet… ah shit, I have to stop an affair now… Are you okay ma’am?” Alex asks, walking up beside me. He hesitated. “I know you are a man of honour… I’m so sorry to bother you at home,”

 

I shake my head. “Not a bother if Alexander’s not at his desk anymore, it’s more of a favour,” Alexander elbows me, the lady, Maria, flinches, probably memory of abuse. I’m gonna have to help her get divorced shiiiiiittttttt… “…but… I don’t know where to go… and I came here all alone… my husband’s been doing me wrong, beating me-” she flicks her hair out of her eye showing heavy swelling and bruising. “- cheating me, mistreating me… suddenly he’s up and gone, I don’t have the means to go on,”

 

“We could-”

 

“Why don’t you come inside Miss? Maybe we can help you?” I offer. Alexander glares at me for cutting him off, but I ignore it and let Maria in. they both sit on the couch and I make tea for the three of us.

 

“You know, it really sounds like you should divorce your husband,” I start. She takes a sip from her cup. “I’m sorry… but what is your name…?” She asks. “Call me Red, this is Alexander, and you are…?” she hesitates. “Maria Reynolds…”

 

I nod. “So, are you trying to get away from your husband?” I ask. “…his name his James…”

 

“He doesn’t deserve a name,” Alex snickers and Maria gives me a shocked look but she does have to supress the urge to giggle. “If you need help divorcing him, I do know a good lawyer,” Alexander says. “Aaron Burr?” I ask. “Aaron Burr,” He confirms, taking a mouthful of tea.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask. “I can’t feel my tongue,”

 

I turn back to Maria. She looks nervous. “…but where would Susan and I go?” I blink. “Is Susan your daughter?” Maria nods. “She’s six…”

 

“Well, I suppose you could stay here, if you want…” Alexander says. “I’m busy working and Red just does whatever they want so you and Susan won’t be bothered, plus your daughter is Angelica’s age so when my wife and kids get back I’m sure they’d get along…”

 

Maria’s eyes glittered. “Really?” She asks. “Of course,” I say. Her hand goes to her mouth and she lowers her head. She was silently crying. I sit beside her and rub her back. “It’s okay dear, let it out,” I sooth.

 

She had Susan move in the day after, we had her stay in Frances’ room for now. we also brought in the bed, Alex and I carried it, from their house to ours (it was a block) and set it up there. I also sent a letter to Eliza explaining the situation so she wouldn’t be surprised.

 

Looks like things will be okay…


	24. Chapter 18

(Y/n)’s POV

 

When Eliza and John returned all went well, Maria kept to herself, as expected Angelica (6) and Susan (6) got along, Frances (15) was ecstatic to have another girl in the house whereas Philip (9), though happy to have a friend, didn’t like having another girl. He wanted a baby brother after all.

 

This was fine.

 

Alex and I went to work, John found a job, Eliza and Maria bonded at home, (F/n) had gotten even longer hours at work.

 

“I feel weird…” Eliza says to me. I look at her, she’s curled up and resting her head on the arm of the couch thing. “Weird how?” I ask, I doubted she was sick. “It’s sort of like… how I feel around John or Alex… but it happens when Mari’s with me as well,” Mari, the nickname we gave Maria. Eliza had a hand on her heart and her cheeks flushed red. “I think that’s love,” I reply. “But the boys-!”

 

“-will listen to you if you talk to them, relationships are built on communication, Liz,” I cut in. Eliza looks at me with wide eyes. “Yes… I- I suppose that makes sense, thank you,” I turn her to reply, but she was already gone. Maria had been talking to Alex about something in his office and John was probably with the kids.

 

Later, John approached me with a mission; take the kids out. I groaned internally but I did understand the relevance of this so I took the four children to Aaron’s house. Theo junior, around Philip’s age, got along with them quickly though Aaron and Theodosia were slightly off guard when I stopped by.

 

“I had to get the kids out of the house for a bit,” I explained. “Why?” Frances asked cutting over what I assumed was the exact same response from Aaron. “The adults are working somethings out,” I reply sassily. “Are you calling yourself a child?” Frances asks. “Obviously,” I say, not breaking eye contact with her. She blinks in surprise before snickering and leaving to go hangout with the younger kids.

 

“You’re so good with children, where’s the fifth one from?” Aaron asked. “Her mother’s name is Maria, speaking of which, I actually need a favour,” I say. “Of course,” Aaron replies. “I need your help getting Maria divorced of her husband with full custody of Susan, her daughter,” I say. “Shit, why a divorce?” Aaron asked. “Domestic abuse mostly,” I shrug. Aaron was speechless. “Yeah, of course I’ll help her,” I hug him. “You’re the best, seriously I owe you one,” Aaron chuckles. “I’ll hold you down on that,” He replies as I pull back.

 

“It’s nice of you to visit, Aaron has told me much about you,” Theodosia says softly, coming out with a tray. Resting atop was a teapot and cups of tea. I give a small ‘thank you’ as she places a cup in front of me. “Yes, Aaron’s told me much of you as well, he adores you very much,” Aaron goes red as his wife giggles. “I am aware,” she says, taking her own seat.

 

“So, you knew Aaron during the war?” She asks. “Yes, we did fight together, though, on the night of Alexander Hamilton’s wedding I was abducted by British soldiers,” Theodosia nods. “Aaron wrote to me about it, he was very concerned, he believed it was his fault in some way,” Aaron goes even more red. “I thought so, most of the boys did, especially since it was Alexander’s wedding,”

 

“I am right here,” Aaron cuts in. “And…?” I ask, rising an eyebrow. He blinks in surprise. “You’re talking about like I’m not here!” he counters. “Women talk a lot and I am biologically a woman, so shush and listen,” Theodosia giggles.

 

“Momma!” Theo jr an up to her mother and crawled into her lap. Susan giggled and followed Theo’s lead, climbing into my lap. Angelica did the same so I had two little girls sitting on my knees. “Can we listen?” Theo asked. “You’re right, women do like to talk,” Aaron groaned, standing up and disappearing. “Daddy doesn’t talk much,” Theo says. “It’s his motto, ‘talk less, smile more’,” I chuckles and lean across the table best I could to ruffle her hair. “It sure is,”

 

I dragged the five kids home with Frances and Philip’s help. It was late so we had dinner and then I helped Eliza and Maria tuck their kids to bed.

 

“So, how’d that talk go?” I ask. Alex and John froze, looking at me confused and shocked while Eliza smiled and Maria shuffled behind her with her cheeks going red. “Yeah, we spoke,” Eliza confirms. “They knew?” Alex asked. “Yeah, they’re the reason I actually started the conversation… I was just following their advice,” I nod slowly. “AAANNNNNDDDDD…?” I draw out. “We’re all together, we’re just going slowly, but yeah,” I smile. “Follow your hearts,”

 

The quartet smiled at me. “Yes… my heart… it tells me this is the right path…” Maria says softly, holding a hand over her heart. “Good for you,” I pat her shoulder. “Now, I’m gonna get to bed, good night,”

 

“Good night,” the four chorused back as I go to my room and pass through the portal. It was bright outside…

 

I dragged my feet up the attic stairs and pulled back the fake wall. I picked up the box with my case files and spread them out across my desk. On the back of the wall, I pinned up the photos of each teen and a list of their victims underneath. I sighed, looking at the board from where I stood. As far as I was concerned only Jane and Jeff were connected; perhaps their names were a coincidence?

 

Another possible connection was James Shulman and Mary Glasgow, children who had apparently had clown like imaginary friends. James was dead so his story was told by his mother, okay yes, she was decreed insane and is in an institution but whatever. The only reason I doubt this is because of Mary’s story. Both her and her parents were dead, the story was left on a sticky note my someone named Jill who considered herself ‘made just for Mary’.

 

God… Why did it have to be clowns? The music box I’d also dragged up here was glowing faint blue. The necklace inside was basically yearning to be worn. I didn’t like hearing other people’s thoughts, plus it seemed sort of dangerous, hell, I didn’t know where the damn thing came from!

 

I sigh. This was going to be a long day…


	25. Chapter 19

I heard the front door open and close, so I stepped down from the attic. “Blue…? You home?” It was way too quiet… I go to my room and take the gun from a hidden compartment in my wardrobe and take my phone from my pocket. “Hello…?” Posey answered. “Hey, feeling a little unsafe, just place the facetime on record if something bad happens, okay?” Posey nods and I guess she does that.

 

I walk out of my room, I held my phone so I can see if anyone was behind me as I explored the house. “Whoever’s out here, come out with your hands where I can see them!” Someone jumped out from the corner with their hands behind their head and were immediately on their knees.

 

“D-don’t shoot! I-I’m sorry, please don’t shoot,” they stuttered. I noticed poofy red hair and ginger freckles spotting their body. Scared emerald eyes and a relatively casual outfit though, she was very small and looked rather malnourished. “Who are you?” I ask, lowing my gun slightly. And placing my phone, camera outwards, in my pocket again.

 

“M-my name is E-Elita I-Izawa,” she stutters. “How did you get in?” I ask. That name sounded familiar… “P-picked the lock…” I raise an eyebrow. “Why did you come here?” I ask. Elita hesitates. “I-I head p-police o-o-officers lived here… I-I needed a-assistance but I-I c-couldn’t just call… t-they think I-I’m robbing the house- I just-” she sobs and breaks down into tears on the floor. “Oh my…” I hear Posey go softly. “T-they’re t-t-tracking my p-phone a-and h-hear everything s-so I left it b-behind just- _please_! _Please_ , help me,” she was coughing and hiccupping.

 

“Who’s they?” I ask. “M-my parents…” Elita stuttered with a cough. “Fuck, okay just-” I groan. “Stay here,” I bolt back to my room and grab handcuffs. I didn’t trust this girl. When I came back she was still on the floor, though crying less and mostly looking scared and confused. I hand cuff her to the kitchen draw (far away from anything sharp, mind you) and pat her down looking for a phone. Like she said, there wasn’t one on her.

 

Posey had hung up to do I don’t know what while I was pacing. I mean, a teenager just appears with thief (I think, Izawa was still a familiar name) like parents asking for help. “Miss, are you a cop?” Elita asked, sniffling. “I was, I quit the force, still allowed a gun and handcuffs,”

 

“Why did you quit?” Elita asked.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about your family?” I return, making her pale. “Uh… m-mistress… my _mother_ -” not a good sign. “-she’s kind of mean… she doesn’t care about anything but money… a-and Sir- uh- _father_ just drinks, and smokes… and sometimes kills people…”

 

Her “family” was a goddamn mafia.

 

I soft knock on my door snapped me out of my trance and the door creaked open. Elita paled and her breathing quickened. I grabbed my gun from the counter. Posey poked her head in and I sighed, loosening my grip on the firearm. Elita sighs, much deeper than I had, in relief.

 

“Are you okay?” She asks. “M’fine, I just have a teenage criminal handcuffed in my house,” I sighed. “I can call (F/n)-”

 

“No- no- it’s fine, I just- she needs to be calm, and I think I have one of those lie detector things,” I think to myself. “Posey, watch her,” she nods and I jog up into the attic once more. I tear open one of the boxes, thankfully finding that I was looking for, and carried it down. Posey was talking to Elita about “feelings” and “being more open”. Posey and I ignored the other as I set up the detector and she kept soothing Elita.

 

I pin the detector to Elita. “So, you know how this works?” I ask. “I think so… I just have to answer honestly?” I nod. “Yep,”

 

“How old are you?” I ask. “Thirteen,” she replied. “Small thirteen-year-old,” I comment. “I’m eleven,” she replies. “That’s more like it…” I was still stunned. She was small and lacked enough food to grow properly and was probably beat. “You say your parents trained you to steal?” She shook her head. “My parent’s subordinates trained me, they all hurt me… they all hurt each other, actually,”

 

“Is Elita Izawa your real name?” she shook her head. “The family name is Carlotta, Izawa is the “business” name, Elita is my real first name” Elita says. “Is this standard police procedure?” Posey asked. “I probably asked the questions in the wrong order but I don’t care,” I replied. Elita stifled a giggle.

 

I noticed the sun beginning to set out the kitchen window. “I guess I should go home, animals to take care of,” Posey says. “You going to be alright?” I nod. “We’ll be fine, the house… it’ll be secure,” I confirm. Posey nods and then leaves. “I take it you don’t wanna go to the station?” Elita shakes her head, I sigh.

 

“Is your family expecting you back?” I ask. “I don’t think they’d care unless it’s confirmed I was caught, they’ll probably think I ran off with the money,” Elita shrugs. “Okay, okay, uh-” I didn’t know what to do. “I suppose you could stay here… maybe,” I sigh. “Depends on what my roommate says,”

 

“…Did you know that when you sigh you let out a little happiness?” Elita asks. I look at her, then chuckle. A little random fact to lighten the mood, huh? “Sighing is actually a common way for your body to physically cope with stress. It releases tension. Every time you sigh you become a bit more relaxed and at ease,” I counter. Elita chuckles.

 

I didn’t let her off the handcuffs, but I did pack the lie detector away back upstairs. I closed the fake wall, also effectively hiding my case map and I helped Elita to the couch (she was handcuffed to me) and we watched tv.

 

The doorknob jingled and (F/n) walked it. They froze when they saw a small preteen handcuffed to me. “Whaaaaaaattttt?” They asked. “She can’t go to the police, she can’t go home, we’re hungry,” I simplify. They blink. “Where’s she supposed to sleep?” They asked. “My room, we can sleep together,” They blink again, and silently go to their room.

 

They came back soon, changed from their uniform, and made dinner. They asked Elita similar questions I had and she echoed back the answers she gave me. Then we went to bed, I handcuffed Elita to the head of my bed and then went to bed in (F/n)’s room.

 

“Yo, Red?”

 

I hum.

 

“Is looking after this kid really a good idea?”

 

…

 

“Red?”

 

“I’m not sure… I just… Y’know the lie detector? I used that on her and her story is true…”

 

“Yeah, but, this house barely has enough room for us… aside from the weird secret rooms that don’t actually count… plus you don’t have legal care over her,”

 

“Her parents don’t deserve legal care of her…”

 

…

 

…

 

She sighs. “…Goodnight, Red”

 

“…night Blue,”


	26. Chapter 20

(Y/n)’s POV

 

An alarm ringing in my ears jolts me awake and I slip out of the bed sheets, landing harshly on the floor with a thud. It was still dark and I heard (F/n) groan. “Is that your fucking alarm? Why are you getting up at this ungodly hour!?” I hiss, taking the pillow that fell with me and throwing it at them.

 

“Got back to sleep if you want but I got work,” They respond, sluggishly walking to the bathroom. I’d heard that a cold shower wakes people up but _shit_ I could _hear_ the ice hitting the tiles. I groan, I mean, I was awake now. I sluggishly make my way into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal.

 

Halfway through, after (F/n) had joined me with breakfast, I remembered about Elita, and poked my head into my room. She was sleeping, breathing evenly but something seemed… off. She seemed tense. I slip onto the floor, closed the door, and hid in the darkness. After a moment, Elita sat up.

 

She was still handcuffed to the bed, so she only walked as far as that allowed her to the door. It was silent. She went back to the bed and sat down. She groaned, pressing her fingers to her head. Her body swirled as if drunk and she went limp. I jumped from my spot to catch her head.

 

I picked her up (she was really light) and unclipped the handcuffs from the bed and carried her out to the living room. (F/n) went to work already, great, they didn’t even say bye. Rude.

 

I placed Elita on the floor, straight on her back and checked is she was breathing. I pulled her feet up onto the couch and bolted to grab my phone. I called 911 as I made my way back to her.

 

“ _9-1-1, What is your emergency_?” the operator asks. “Uh, this kid I was looking after fainted, I don’t know her personally, she just appeared on my doorstep, but I know she’s malnourished and eleven,” I explain. “ _Okay, we’ll send an ambulance, miss, what’s your address?_ ” I give the operator the necessary information and half an hour later I heard the sirens. I let the medic in and they bend down to inspect her.

 

“What’s her name?” One asked. “Her name is Elita,” I reply. They picked her up and placed her in the ambulance, I followed behind and got to ride with them. “What happened?” The other asked. “Uh, I checked up on her sleeping and she stood up, walked to the door, sat on the bed then passed out, she nearly hit her head on the floor,”

 

“Did she not know you were in the room?”

 

“No, I hid,”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know her personally, she came to me for help, I wanted to make sure she wasn’t a thief,”

 

“Ah, so uh- who are you?”

 

“My name is (Y/n) (L/n), I’m an ex-cop,”

 

The medic nodded and the conversation died there. At the hospital, I sat in the waiting room while the doctors tested her. I was dozing off when a doctor stepped out of the room. “Ms (L/n)?” She asked. I hummed. “Yep, that’s me, how’s the kid?” I ask, snapping into reality and standing up.

 

“She should be fine, barely, but fine, she’s badly malnourished and has large bruises, you said she came to you for help?” the doctor asks. “Yeah, she told me her parents were… bad- to say the least,” I reply. The doctor nods. “But as she isn’t under your legal care we’ll have to involve CPS,” I nod. “And the police, she said her family were criminals,” The doctor gave me a suspicious look. “Why didn’t you contact the police before?” she asked. “She didn’t want to involve the police in fear of the outcome,”

 

The doctor nods, “Children ARE prone to lying to avoid bad outcomes, well, you will need to stay as a witness,” I nod. “Yep, I was a cop, I know how this works,” the doctor nods then leave. I yawn and sit back on the chair, dozing off into darkness again.

 

“Miss,” I flinch and groan as I look up. “Yep, ‘m awake, sup?” the doctor tilts her head at me. The sun was just rising over the horizon. “Elita is awake and said she’d like to see you,” I nod. “Kay,” I yawn, stepping into her room.

 

“You’re still here…” Elita says when I walk in, she had a needle in her arm and a hospital gown on. “Why?” She asked. “Well A; I’s probably be arrested for leaving a child at the hospital, B; the sun is just rising so I had nothing important to do and C; you think I’d take you to the hospital just to ditch you? REALLY?” I ask. Elita smiled thankfully.

 

“Ma’am?” God, these nouns. “Yes?” I ask, turning on my heel to the doctor. “Some scans came in that we think you might want to see…” I raise an eyebrow, “Oh…kay…?” I follow him to the hall and look over his shoulder as he shows me the scans. “It shows here that she has a tracker in her neck,” the doctor starts, pointing at a part on the scans. “Tracker?” I echo. “Shit…”

 

Loud yelling from the lower hospital floors caught our attention. “God, I am so fucking tired,” I groan. A woman with bright green eyes rivalling Elita’s stormed angrily down the hall with a man with hair like Elita on her heels (obviously her parents). “LÀ OÙ LA BAISE EST MA FILLE VOUS SKANK!!” The mother yelled at me. “I don’t understand French,” I reply automatically. “Where is our daughter?” The man repeated in a calmer, dismissive tone. Without much reply, the wife looking at her phone, they charged into the hospital room. I charged in after, the mother was yelling at Elita in French and the father still didn’t seem to care.

 

“Excuse me, are you the father?” I ask, stepping to the man. “Aye,” _What are you, a pirate?_ “So, do you know why your daughter is malnourished and covered in bruises?” I ask smugly. “What’re you implying, lass?” the man asked, looming over me threateningly. _Maybe he’s Irish/Scottish?_ “I’m implying bad parenting,”

 

He slapped me. I also noticed the mother had stopped yelling at Elita. “POLICE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” I heard a familiar voice yell as the door was kicked in. The man cursed and pulled a gun from her pocket, pulling my in as hostage. “TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I SHOOT!” He yells.

 

God, how did I get into this mess…?


	27. Chapter 21

(Y/n)’s POV

 

Carlos growled at the man holding me hostage. “Let her go, sir,” he says calmly, despite the boiling hate on his face. “Let us leave then,” The man replied. Carlos chuckled. “Your loss then,” the man didn’t have much time to question Carlos.

 

I kicked his foot hard, then I elbowed his nose. When he let go I spun around and kicked him hard in the groin. He groaned loudly and dropped to his knees, letting go of his gun in the process. I pick it up and point it at him, the others had their guns of the wife.

 

“Fuck you! Fuck you all!” The wife yelled in a thick French accent. “Ma’am, you’re under arrest for a multiple of charges, please step away from the hospital bed,” I say. Growling, she picks Elita up by her collar of her gown and pulls her face to the glass. “One step and I smash her face,” the woman growls.

 

Elita was crying, softly protesting and begging not to be hurt.

 

“Oh for fucks- FAIRTE TAIRE BRAT!” the wife roared at Elita. She whimpered but went quiet. During this, I managed to sneak up on her and knock her hard in the face with the gun. She dropped Elita and I dragged the mother away by her hair. I feel like Elita doesn’t want to be touched.

 

Both parents were yelling curses in their home language as they were handcuffed and taken to the station. Elita was placed under special care in the hospital because they had to get her nutrients up and I was interviewed as a witness about the ordeal.

 

(F/n) was very angry to find out I was at the station but after the situation was explained they calmed down… slightly. CPS was involved as well and there was a few straight days of contracts and other stuff about legalisation. Boring.

 

“Blue~” I say. “Oh, Jesus Christ who did you murder?” They ask, shivering. Hah, probably my tone… “No one, yet, but I actually wanted to ask you about something else…” They turn to me slowly, stare me dead in the eyes, and then sigh. “What is it?”

 

“Can I adopt Elita?”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“WHAT!?” I cringed. “Can I-?”

 

“No- no- I heard you- I just- what!? You want to adopt this kid you’ve known for barely a week because…?”

 

“Because foster homes are mostly just foster homes for the money!” I argue. (F/n) sighs, they couldn’t deny that. “I know, I know but-”

 

“And I know we have enough money to look after her, we both get paid a lot of money,”

 

“There’s not enough-”

 

“I’m sure we could renovate the house, I’ll pay for her pleeeeaaaaassssseee!”

 

“God, you’re such a child,”

 

“(F/n), please,” it was their turn to cringe. I almost never called them by their real name. They groan. “Plus it also depends on what Elita says, she has a say as well,” (F/n) groans, sighs, then waves me off dismissively with their hand. “Yep, okay, sure, do whatever, I have work,” I hug them from behind. “Thank you!”

 

I make my way to the hospital and to Elita’s room. “Hey, how you handling?” I ask, sitting on the chair beside her bed. “Better, the doctor’s kind of scare me,” she replies. I smile. “So, what’re your plans after all this?” I ask. “Dunno, foster home, probably,” I tilt my head. “What if Blue and I took you in?” I ask.

 

“Nah, I’ve cause you two enough trouble already,” I snicker at this. “You think we’d be officers is we didn’t like trouble?” She looked up at me with large green eyes. “You’d do that…?” she asked, voice trembling and eyes watering. “Only if you want to,” I nod. She launches at me, and help be as tight as she could. “THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!” she exclaims. I smile and hug her back.

 

“Does the house look… bigger than before?” (F/n) asks slowly. “I think so…” I murmur. We look at each other, shrug and walk in. the house seemed the same from the front but we were proved otherwise down the hall. It was longer and there was a new room. “I guess that one’s Ellie’s…” I murmur.

 

“You gave her a nickname?”

 

“Obviously,”

 

She was still in the hospital so (F/n) and I got what was necessary (with my money), a bed, a desk, school supplies, storage, etc and set up her room for her. I also enrolled her into a school because all children have a right to education.

 

“God, this house is so weird… it changes on its own and has _switchable compartments_?” (F/n) asked. “Don’t you think it’s weird that it was for sale at a price we could afford with just enough room for both of us?” I counter. “I’ve been suspicious of this place since the beginning,” They nod. “Yeah, but what about that weird lady that was in the attic? The house didn’t cater to her needs,” I shrug. “Maybe because she didn’t own the house?”

 

When Elita came back, we showed her- her room and helped her decorate it the way she wanted, got her clothes she liked and got her ready for school. It was midyear so I just had her join the second semester, which was in a few weeks.

 

“There’s one more thing about this house you need to know,” I say. “What’s that?” I wink at her and pushed the cupboard at the end of the hallway. The door opened and I went in, “Come on,” I edge, she gulped and nervously followed. I grabbed the book and key and opened the door in the basement, taking her hand and pulling her through.

 

She cringed up opened her eyes after a moment. She seemed surprised when she saw the outdated clothing and bedroom. “Where-?” I pull her along. “You’ve got to meet the family,” I say.

 

I pull her to the living room. John sat with Maria cuddling into his side, Eliza was at the piano with the children and Alexander was probably in his office. “People, children, this is my- uh- cousin, she’s going to be staying here as well,” I announce.

 

“Another girl!?” Philip exclaimed. “Philip Hamilton! Mind your manners,” Eliza scolded. Elita flinched as Susan and Angelica bounded up to her quickly exclaiming different responses loudly. “Her name is Elita and I’m only now noticing how similar that is to Eliza,” I say. Eliza giggles. “It’s quite alright,” she says.

 

“Ellie, this is Maria, John, Eliza, Susan, Angelica, Philip, Frances is somewhere and Alex is in his office,” I summarise. “Oh, and to add to the good news,” Eliza says. “I am pregnant,” Okay cool, but how do you know? “Eliza that’s great!” John (and Maria) jump from the couch to embrace their third quarter. Since there was four of them…

 

“Now, how to tell Alexander,” She sighs. “Just wait for him to notice, if he doesn’t,” I shrug. “Don’t let him name the child,” Eliza chuckles. “I was thinking of naming the child after John or Maria,” Eliza replies. “Awe,” Maria pulls into the embrace softly. The kids all joined after. “See this, El? This is a family, they’re all loving, they will fight, but they love each other,” I whisper to her. She nods. “And this is what you and Blue are offering me…”

 

“Yes, yes we are…”


	28. Chapter 22

(Y/n)’s POV

 

Since Elita was eleven and closer to Philip’s age, she hung out with him and Theodosia when we went through the portal. Eliza gave birth to twins to which she named Maria Jr and John Jr. Maria also had another child whom she named after Alexander. Because that’s apparently what people did in that time. Later on, Eliza birthed another child she named James Alexander, after someone I didn’t know/care about, John Church, after Angelica’s (her sister) husband and the year Washington retired she had another whom was named William Stephan, after her younger sister’s husband. During this time, Maria too had more children, one she named after me because????? I don’t know, another she named after Aaron for helping her with the divorce and the last she named after Eliza.

 

So, in this family, there was Frances (27 years, she’s married now), Philip (19 years), Angelica and Susan (16 years), John and Maria Jr (15 years), Alexander Jr (14 years), James (12 years), John II (8 years), (Y/n) Jr, William and Aaron (3 years) … and Elita who pretty much didn’t age, because time is fucked up. I think the others assumed it was a disorder and never asked about it.

 

Eliza wasn’t in the best mood. She was standing in the garden mournfully watching the plants. I’m not surprised, her sister died after all. I think Alexander was the last to speak to her…

 

Philip stormed through the house angrily (he really was a mirror version of John… based off his looks) and stormed right into Alexander’s office before anyone could question him. Thankfully he was yelling pretty loud. “POPS IF YOU HAD ONLY HEARD THE SHIT HE SAID ABOUT YOU! I DOUBT YOU WOULD’VE LET IT SLIDE AND I WAS NOT ABOUT TO!” I hear Alexander respond “Slow down,” but Philip kept going, only a bit quieter. “I came to ask you for advice. This is my very first duel- They don’t exactly cover this subject in boarding school,”

 

_Then why didn’t you go to John? He’s got duelling practise…_

 

“Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?” Alexander asked. “He refused to apologise we had to let the peace talk cease,”

 

“Where is this happening?”

 

“Across the river in New Jersey,”

 

_Everything is legal in New Jersey…_

“Alright. So this is what you’re gonna do: Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you. When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air- This will put an end to the whole affair,”

 

I step in. “I don’t believe that’s the advice you gave John with his duel with Lee during the war,” I comment. Alexander and Philip looked over to me. “Dad was in a duel?” Philip asked. “Mhmm, he shot first, then your father got sent home, according to what I was told,” Philip blinked. “Which one-?”

 

“Alex,”

 

“What advice did Pops give Dad?” Philip asked. I saw Alexander mouth “NO” to me, but I ignored him. “Look him in the eye, aim no higher, then summon all the courage you require, and count,” Philip nods. “N-no! To take someone’s life, that is something you can’t shake!  
Philip, your mother can’t take another heartbreak,” Alex says. Philip falters. “Father-”

 

“Promise me. You don’t want this young man’s blood on your conscience,” Alex says. “Okay, I promise…” Philip replies. “Come back home when you’re done… Take my guns. Be smart. Make me proud, son,” Alex ruffled Philips hair and went back to work as Philip left. “You’re going to get him killed,” I growl under my breath.

 

Okay, so following Philip might’ve been a bad idea but I didn’t have time to think of a game plan. Philip was mumbling to himself as his second attempted to console him. He was there first, waiting nervously until George Eacker appeared. He kind of looked like Hercules, or James.

 

“Mr Eacker? H-how was the rest of your show?” Philip asked. “I’d rather skip the pleasantries, let’s go,” Eacker growled.

 

“Grab your pistol,”

 

“Confer with your men…”

 

“The duel will commence _after_ we count to ten!” Philip says. “Look him in the eye, aim no higher- Summon all the courage you require, then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky,” I heard Philip mumble whilst NOT aiming his gun at the sky. The seconds reached ten, and there was nothing but the movement of cloth. Philip and George turned to their heels and faced each other.

 

Two minutes passed…

 

Philip slowly started to raise his arm. I reacted automatically and ran forwards just as George shot. It hurt like a bitch and the light hurt my eyes, however I do know I ended up on the couch. Violet whined in understanding as she ran up to me and nuzzled my leg hanging off the couch.

 

I coughed, feeling blood trickle down my chin.

 

Soon, I head movement and Elita came from the basement. When she saw me, she gasped and went to call police. “Wait!” Fuck, that hurt. “W-why?” She stuttered, large green eyes staring nervously at me. “Medics will ask how this happened, I can’t tell them I was shot three centuries ago, just call Posey, she’s a nurse in training…” I grunt, my throat burned.

 

Elita did just that and when Posey got here, she went through a similar process with me that she had with (F/n). “Honestly, how did you both manage to shot?” She sighed. Posey also happened to be babysitting, so she had to bring the three with her.

 

Young teens roughly around thirteen. One with pastel pink and purple died hair and bright green eyes, one with red hair and orange eyes and the last with dark pinkish- purple hair and purple eyes.

 

Rachelle’s younger sister, Serenity, Jackie’s younger sister, Ashley and another friend’s adopted younger sister, Sarah. They got along pretty well with Elita but they did question the bullet. I just told them it was an accident and they bought it.

 

God. (F/n) is gonna flip.


	29. Chapter 23

(Y/n)’s POV

 

As expected, (F/n) freaked out, I suppose because we’d both gotten shot in the other world, I guess? Anyways, I’s sent Elita back through the portal with the other three girls, mostly just to see what the fuck happened after I disappeared into thin air. They’d come back where was mere minutes for us, but hours for them. Elita was saying something about Philip seeing a blur then the gunshot, a bright light and then nothing, but the duel had been cut off and both he and Eacker went home. The girls left after that with Elita because- and I quote; “SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER!” so now (F/n) was making dinner.

 

“It’s actually funny,” (F/n) comments. “You told the king you didn’t want to change history too much, but here we are, stopping significant deaths,” I snicker. “Yeah, but I read Alexander’s history, Angie would’ve had a mental breakdown if Philip died,” They nodded. “Yeah, but isn’t their youngest son named after Philip? Wouldn’t that change now that he’s not dead?”

 

I shrug. “Plus, John not dying was your fault, Alex would’ve been more cut off if he had died,” they sigh. “Yeah, I know but that was during war, all you had to do was mind your fucking business, and what about the Maria Reynolds thing? You stopped Alexander from cheating and now she’s fucking all of them,”

 

I snicker. “I introduced them to poly-dating, which reminds me, we haven’t seen Hercules in ages, I know Laf’s involved with the French revolution so I can’t exactly count him,” (F/n) hums. “Alex and Laf were pretty close friends, I wonder why Alex decided against helping him…” I scoff. “Some stupid shit about being a new nation and not being equipped enough to engage in war again,” I say. “Convinced Washington of it, I think James was actually on Alex’s side because he didn’t really seem to back up Thomas’ argument,”

 

(F/n) snickers to themselves. “I like how you refer to them all by first name, while they refer to each other by last name, proves how much you don’t actually hate the democrats,” I hum. “Yeah, that reminds me, Aaron joined them, daddy Schuyler lost his senate seat to him but I honestly think he gave it to Aaron,”

 

(F/n) laughed. “ _DADDY SCHUYLER_ ,” they snickered. “Lizzie’s dad,” I confirm. Still snickering, they asked; “What make you think Schuyler gave his senate seat to Burr?”

 

“Well, if he was taken down, it was way too easily, I think he trusted Aaron had good ideas and _pretended_ to be distressed, daddy-Schuy is pretty old now anyways, I think he just wants to calm his life down,” (F/n) was still snickering. “Please don’t call him that- _daddy-Schuy-_ ”

 

Our conversation continued as dinner was served and we went to bed.

 

Laboured breathing awoke me, and I opened my eyes. I didn’t see anything, but I could hear it, not exactly in my ear, but somewhere in my room. I really didn’t want to sit up and alert who- or whatever it was- that I was awake. But I needed to piss so good enough.

 

I came back to the same laboured breathing and I look around my room.

 

“Who’s there?” I ask aloud. There was a moving blur and something shoved past me and down the hall to the portal. I chased it, for some reason, and ponced in it before it could reach the portal. I doubt they could even go through since the door was locked but eh.

 

“Mėlch! Trel løk xįrchåm!” whoever this thing screamed. It was some language I didn’t understand. “Ech zlėtch įskncės’kån ėrį!!” they continued with alter babble, scratching and clawing at me until I turned them over and pinned their arms under my legs. It looked really weird but I digress. “English!” I snap. “Can you speak English?”the stop struggling, thankfully but continue to glare at me.

 

They had lavender purple skin, spotted in darker purple marks that made it seem like they belonged to a tribe of some sort. They had black sclera and glowing orange eyes. Their hair was a mess, probably from never being brushed by the looks off it, that was forcibly held back with what looked similar to a clip. They wore shredded clothes and pointed ears kind of like an elf. I was also pretty sure they had a tail.

 

“Can you speak English?”I repeat. They beared sharp pointed teeth. “Is that a yes?” they growled at me. “I speak human language, I not tell you my purpose,” they hiss. A shiver went down my spine, they had two tongues. “Fair, what’s your name?” it gave me a weird look. “What do your… _elders_ call you?” I ask, hoping that was the right phrase. “…Måch trį,” they say. “… and that means?” the hiss at me again. “Spirit girl,” I nodded. “So you’re female?”

 

“Too much question! Human too curious,” she snaps. “I have a name and I have the damn right to be curious, whoever the fuck you are broke into my house and was staking out in my room,” I snap back. “Human not deserve power! Magic beyond human knowledge!” Maya snapped at me. Yep, I named her. Sue me.

 

“Why try to get rid of it now?” I ask. “My clan has slept long enough, with magic, I can wake them!” ah, personal gain, the thing every human does best. This thing wasn’t human though. “What are you?” I ask. “I come from Nįlkmør clan!” she snaps, then falters. “Though, recent actions do not follow our laws,”

 

“What does Nilkmor translate to?” I ask. “Mean ‘Love’ in human language, can human get off Måch trį now?” hesitantly, I get off of her. “Can I just call you Maya?” I ask. She looks at me weirdly as she sits up. “What mean?”I shrug. “I dunno, depends on the language,”

 

“Humans have more language?” Maya asks. “Different to each… clan, I suppose, but we can learn each other’s languages,” I explain. “You are not attacking… ølkįrs told ancient stories of human race, soulless murderer who hurt everything… you are not as the story has described,”

 

“Not all humans are evil, as not anything thing else is evil, they do what they do in support of themselves usually,” I say. “Circle of life,” Maya looked at me. “Måch trį will accept human calling, in exchange for hers,”

 

“You want to know my name?” I ask. Maya shrugged, then nodded. “Call me (Y/n),”

 

“How would you even use the portal to- reawaken- your clan?” I ask after a moment of silence. “Change time zone,” she says. I blink. “You can do that?”

 

“YOU HAD PORTAL FOR LONG TIME AND YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO CHANGE TIME ZONE!?!?” Maya yelled. I snorted as her eyes seemed to flash angrily and her tail stood on end like a cat’s tail would. I just realised that it’s not… exactly- a tail. “Nope, we’ve just been going through,”

 

“We’ve also locked the door so I doubt you could get through,” the froze. “Actually, that reminds me, how did you get into the house?” Maya blinks. “I been here for many year, locked in roof,” What? “What the attic? The attic doesn’t have a window how would yo-… you came from one of the other attics…”

 

I’d messed around with those weeks ago, she’s just been hanging around the house for that time? What did she eat?? “When you opened roof, I slipped down, but I was tussled and left, ate proper meal, then come back for magic,”

 

“What did you eat for those years?” I asked. “Bug,” I gagged. This was going to be very weird to explain in the morning. I looked at her. “Do you want to put proper clothes on?” I ask. She looks at me suspiciously. “My only goal is to get magic, no need for fabric,” I shake my head. “We can’t give that to you, but you are welcome to stay until we’re done with it,”

 

She considers this. “You give to me willingly, when is no longer useful?” she asks. “Sure, no bother keeping something if we’re not using it,” her orange eyes stare into mine. “We make deal, you keep magic until finish, and I protect house until so, many creature want magic for their use,”

 

I shrug and nod, holding my hand out. She looks confused. “This is a way of confirming a deal in human culture, you just take my hand,” slowly, she does that and I shake it, then let go.“If you break deal, I kill you,” she says. “Why not do that then get the magic?”

 

“Nįlkmør clan,” I nod. “Also what’s up with your tail? It has a face,” I say. “It part of magic, when limb cut off, creature take place in trade of protection,” Maya says. “Cool,” I lead her up the stairs/ramp thing and into Elita’s room. “I guess you could stay here tonight, Ellie’s clothes would fit you,” Maya was actually a bit shorter than Elita…

 

Maya examined the draws and pulled out a white shirt, jeans and a blue hoodie. “These shall suffice,” I nod. “My room is just across the hall, knock on my door if you need anything,” she nods and I go to my room. I face plant onto my bed and let out a groan. Why was this shit happening to us?


	30. Chapter 24

(Y/n)’s POV

 

I yawned and woke up to light blinding me. The inconsistency of alarms was screwing with my sleeping schedule. I sat up and stretched, popping my spine. Last night hit me like a wave so I stepped out of my room and peered into Elita’s.

 

Maya was curled up like a cat, her tattered clothes were in the laundry basket and she had the hoodie wrapped around her shoulders… for some reason. Her “tail” was wrapped around her and she seemed at peace.

 

I assumed (F/n) had already gone to work since it was quiet so I made two bowels of breakfast. While doing so, Maya came out, rubbing her eye like a child. “Morning,” I greet. She froze mid-stride, perking up at my voice, but relaxing when she sat me. “Mįlkør- er- hello,” she says.

 

Maya sniffed at the food I was making. “What is?” She asked. “Breakfast, we have it as a morning meal,” I say. I place a bowl over to her and take a mouthful of my own. “Have some,” she sniffs at the bowl, then takes the spoon and scoops some into her mouth. Her eyes almost turned to stars. “Lįs įch!” she exclaims, pretty much drinking from the bowl.

 

“Man, you were hungry, weren’t you?” I murmur. Ignoring me, she finishes off then holds the bowl out again. “More, please!” she exclaims. I pour her another bowl and she speeds through it. Though, I was finished my bowl by then.

 

“Hey, I never asked your age,” I say. “One hundred and fifty, ten year for us mean one year for you,” she says, finishing off a fourth bowl. “So you’re… fifteen in human ages, that’s still pretty young,” I comment. “What you in my years?” she asks. “Probably two hundred and two,” I shrug. Maya hums with a nod.

 

“Come,” I beckon. She follows me to the portal and I take her through. “This is the time my friend and I come to,” I say. She doesn’t have much time to examine her new clothes as I drag her through the house. It was dark out so I had to light a candle to show her the house. “If the people in this time found you, you’d probably be killed,” I say, eager to take her back. “Creature,” Maya says. I hum. “What?”

 

The creepy shadow thing replacing her tail grew larger to consume her body, then she looked exactly the same, but with natural coloured hair, eyes and skin plus a lack of markings and tail and her hears were rounded. “Whaaat?” I draw out. “Prey-like clan can change form to hide from predator,” she shrugs. “The creature help and blend into flesh,” I nod slowly.

 

“That’s freaky, I love it, now let’s get home before we’re caught,” I usher her back through and we stalk up the stairs again. “Once we’re done there you can have it,” I say. “Thank you, human (Y/n),” I smile. “That’s the first time you’ve said my name,” I comment. Maya nods.

 

My phone vibrated in my pocket, signalling I had a message which in turn made Maya hiss and jump like a cat. Her human façade broke and she went back to the lavender skinned… she never actually gave me her species name…

 

I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the message. “Calm down, Maya, it’s just my phone, a device at humans use to communicate,” I explain. I look at the message.

 

_Posey: Can You Pick Elita Up?_

_Posey: She Wants To Go Home._

 

I snicker.

 

_Me: y do u type like that?_

 

_Posey: Because I Do :)_

 

I shake my head. “I gotta pick someone up, do you wanna stay here or some with?” I ask. “Stay,” Maya responds. “Cool, be back in a couple’a minutes,” I grab my keys and drive around to Posey’s house. She lived in a small cottage on the edge of town. Because of course she did.

 

I walk up the drive way and knock on the door. A man with a goatee, extremely pale skin and greying black hair opens the door. He had crimson eyes and wore mismatched clothing. “Hello (Y/n)~ What brings you to this lovely abode?” He asks. “Posey wanted me to pick up Elita,” I say. He made a “so-so” hum and let me inside.

 

“The little rats are helping Penny feed the animals,” he says. “Can I offer you some tea?” I sigh. “Sure, why not?” he pours me a cup. “I thought she didn’t like being called Penny?” I ask. “Yes, but when I met her brother I couldn’t hold back,” he says. I take a sip from the cup as he sits across from me and sips from his own cup.

 

“How is Zach anyway?” I ask. “Oh, the usual, he graduated and- with Jack-Jack’s help, opened a barber shop, I doubt he’s going to bother keeping it open,” I raise an eyebrow. “Why did Jackie help?” I take another sip of my tea cup. “One of her little cousins is a hairdresser and helped him out,”

 

I nodded. “So, where did Elita come from? I’m pretty sure rats don’t just pop out of the third dimension,” he says. “Danny can you not call kids, rats? I seriously don’t get your problem,” I shake my head as he laughs at me. “Cause,” he says. “Elita actually broke into the house, she wanted help but her family was into shady shit so it was the only way she could actually get it,” I explain. “So, after her parents were arrested, Blue and I took her in,” Danny snorts, falling into hysterical laughter. “You- haha- you two are so w-weird,” He goes into a coughing fit. I just shake my head and drink my tea.

 

Posey comes back inside with the girls. “Oh, (Y/n), welcome” she says. Elita hugs me tightly and begins to rant about the things they did. She did seem a little tense though and I suppose it was since she wasn’t used to such positive interactions.

 

We say bye to them all and leave. Elita say in the front passenger side with me. “You all good kid?” I ask. “Yeah, I’m just not used to… that,” I snicker, well, you’re going to have to get used to it for school, also we have another guest at the house so yeah, she’s about four years older than you,” Elita nods.

 

When we get inside Elita and Maya just stare at each other. “Human-”

 

“Is that a costume?” I facepalm behind her, Maya looks offended. “No! I can assure you, I am no outfit!” Maya snaps back. “So the ears- and skin- and tail are all real?” She asks slowly. Maya nods. “She’s going to be staying here for a bit, okay?”

 

Elita blinks slowly. “O…kay…”

 

**_Ew, no actual plot. Sorry._ **


	31. Chapter 25

(Y/n) POV

 

(F/n) reacted pretty much the same as Elita and I waited until they got home to explain everything properly. Most of what happened the night before was repeated and Elita agreed to share a bed with Maya. They did seem to get along after she got over the difference of species.

 

And since I wasn’t able to go through the portal all day, I went through after Elita and Maya went to bed. I saw Alex first, surprisingly, usually he was in his office.

 

“We missed you this morning, couldn’t find you anywhere,” Alex says. “Yeah… I was… out…” I replied slowly. “Why were you looking for me?” I ask. “Eliza had her baby-” I fucking forgot she was pregnant… “-and the rest of us named her Eliza,” Alex finished. “Cool, sorry I wasn’t there but I didn’t feel well and was… around,” I say. Alex chuckles lightly and pats my shoulder. “It’s fine, Red, you’ve done so much for us already,” I smile back warmly. “But Eliza does want you to meet her,” I nod and walk into their room.

 

Maria was holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms, probably Eliza Jr, while Eliza slept in bed. John sat there reading a book with Maria lazily leaning against them. I knock gently on the door getting both John and Maria’s attention. “Here,” Maria says softly. “Liza wanted you to hold her,”

 

I walk over to them and take the sleeping infant from Maria’s arms. “She’s very pretty,” I whisper, not wanting to wake Eliza and Junior. “She is…” Maria nods. I hand the baby back to Maria, who also immediately hands her to John. He stumbles with his book before taking Junior. Maria slides out of the bed and takes my hands, leading me out of the room.

 

“Mari?” I ask. She hugged me tightly in the privacy of the hallway and buried her face into my shoulder. “I want to thank you, for helping me with everything,” She says. “You’ve changed my life and I love all of our kids so very, very much,” she continues. “You’ve given me something I cannot repay and I am eternally grateful for that, I am forever in your debt,” I chuckle and pull her out of the hug, holding her shoulders much like Alex had to me. “You don’t owe me anything, I’m glad to be of help,” she smiles through her tears. “Now, I think I can hear John struggling with Junior so my may want to get on that before Lizzie wakes up,”

 

“Thank you…” Maria says, rushing back to her bedroom to deal with the baby. I hum to myself. There was nothing I was supposed to do and the kids were all out, probably with Martha. I step out of the house and walk down the street. It was unusually peaceful.

 

I ended up merrily strolling through the market when I saw a familiar face. I approach him and place a hand on his shoulder. “Hey stranger,” I greet.

 

James turns half abruptly and stares at me for a moment before it properly registering I wasn’t a threat in his mind. “Hey, Red, how’ve you been?” He asked. I noticed he took a few heavy breaths. “I’ve been good, how about you?”  I return. “Yeah, I’ve been good, everything’s… good,”

 

I tilt my head. “Really, it doesn’t sound like it,” I say. James cringes, and coughs. “Yeah, I’m sure,” I stare into his eyes and he groans in half annoyance. “You’re not going to leave until I tell you, huh?” I shake my head and he groans again, this time rolling his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me young man,” I say sassily. “I would not call myself young but sure,” James sighs, entwines his arm with mine and we walked off.

 

“So, I am to presume this is about your anxiety?” I ask. Man, this olden talk is getting to me. “It is awfully childish I let something so simple worry me,” James sighs. “Don’t say that, James, severe anxiety is not silly,” I say defensively. “I personally know a few people with heightened anxiety and calling it silly makes them feel worse,” James grimaces. “Yeah, okay mom,” He says sarcastically. “I take that as a complement,”

 

“Hey, I’ve noticed Thomas isn’t around, are you just in the markets alone?” I ask, changing the subject. James gave a relieved sigh. “He had work to attend to back in Monticello so I am here to supervise, that is why we needn’t get to work today,” I nod. “I was… not well this morning so perhaps it was for the best,”

 

“You were sick this morning?” James asked. “I just needed fresh air, I am feeling fine James,” I assure at the worried look of his face. “If you insist, but you should be careful,” I roll my eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Jimmy-James,”

 

“Please do not do that,”

 

“Let your mother do as she pleases,”

 

“…I’ve created a monster,”

 

“BescUSE me?”

 

James and I continued our usual banter until we subconsciously ended up in front of Alex’s house. “I suppose I shall see you tomorrow,” James says. “Perhaps so,” I replied smugly. “Good night, James,” he nods at me. “Good night, Red,”

 

I go to turn around and squeak, jumping back as I notice John’s presence. “The fuck??” I ask. “Who is that?” John asked, ignoring my outburst and staring after James as he obliviously walked away. “James Madison, I thought you’d have heard of him through Alex,” I respond. John had an unreadable look on his face that I didn’t like. John just nods and goes back inside.

 

I continued to stand on the porch, attempting to make sure what just happened wasn’t an illusion. Shaking my head, I went inside only to be tackled by Philip. “AUNTY!” He yelled. “Um, hi?” _he was holding the bullet wound I forgot I had…_ “I had a really weird dream where I saw you take a bullet for me,” He says. I snort, “You think I _wouldn’t_ take a bullet for you?” he pales slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Phil, I promise, it was just a dream…”

 

_Yeah… A dream…_


	32. Chapter 26

(Y/n)’s POV

 

I lied on the couch contemplating life and simply being bored. Elita took Maya out to town and (F/n) was at work so I had absolutely no entertainment. The internet for the house was shot and there was nothing good on tv. Deciding to do something productive, I open the attic door and step up the stairs. I pulled the fake wall back and got to work on the cases.

 

The front door slamming shut and hurried steps running down the hall caught my attention a few hours later. I felt sorry for the poor soul who ran into the attic stairs. It was Elita, i noticed, as I climbed down the stairs. “What’s the hurry?” I ask. She just gulps and gives me a nervous look. Maya was growling and also refused to give me an explanation.

 

(F/n) was in the kitchen, though, I was sure they weren’t meant to be home yet. “What’s up?” I asked. They were in their room and packing half of theory stuff. Elita was in her room doing the same thing. “There was a threat from relatives and friends of Elita’s parents, we’re going into hiding for a bit until the force can take the group down,” they say. I nod slowly. “Uh, okay…? What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

 

“What you usually do? You’re popular on the internet and get a shit ton of money, right? Plus, you’ve got those other odd end jobs, you’ll be fine,” they respond. “No- I know that, but, I know you’re going to be gone for ages, what if something bad happens here?” they give an amused scoff. “You’re strong, trained and armed with a gun, baseball bat and whatever Maya is, I’m sure you’ll be good,”

 

I groan aloud, but let them continue. Before they leave, I hug them and wish them well and then… they’re gone.

 

“I not understand,” Maya says, sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and tail flicking nervously. “I can help, but they say to not,” I sigh. “This is a personal matter that happened without the influence of magic, if you were to interfere you could be arrested and bad people would do bad things to you,” her ears somehow lowered. “The other humans aren’t allowed to know you’re… whatever you are, I still haven’t figured that out,”

 

“Xåmįc zlėtch,” she says. “Translate to “blood royal”, ølkįrs believe species owned the land with spirit bond to everything so call Xåmįc zlėtch,” I nod. It was getting dark so I started on making dinner. “Hey, what does olkir mean?” I ask. “Ølkįr translate to elder, they respected leader of our clan,” I nod. “Elders for us are usually the oldest member of our family, they’re wise but not always the leader,” I reply. She tilted her head but nods.

 

“I have question,” Maya says, halfway through eating dinner. “Shoot,” I reply. She looks at me weirdly. “That means “go for it”,” I add. “Why so calm? I recognise human do not find different species like Xåmįc zlėtch often…” I nod. “A lot of weird shit just sort of happened all at once, so I think we’re getting numb to surprise now,”

 

“Maya, if you need anything, I’ll be in the attic, I’ve got some stuff to do,” she nods and continues watching some documentary playing on tv as I go upstairs. I continue the work I was doing before finding small similarities between cases and whatnot. I couldn’t help but feel like something was watching me the whole time…

 

I woke up in my bed with sunlight pouring on my face and absolute confusion. If anything, I’m pretty sure I passed out upstairs. I roll out of bed and land on my stomach in the floor, my face was shielded by my arms. I groan aloud, not wanting to leave my room, but doing so anyways.

 

“Happy noon time zone,” Maya greets, placing a bowl of cereal, the same I’d given her on her first day here. “Is it noon already? Shit,” I moan, barely getting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth before I give up on life and slam my head on the table. “I found human sleeping in attic, so I carried you to bed,” she says. “Did you need something before?” I ask.

 

“I was wondering of the white substance,” she says, holding up the carton of said liquid. “That’s milk, it comes from a cow,” I say. “Lactation from female mammal…” I nearly choke. “Y-yeah, but we don’t call it that! I-it makes it weird,” she nods. “But is true, female lactation, your milk, is for feeding young,”

 

I nod. “It is indeed,” Maya thinks for a second. “Why drink it?” I groan. “‘Cause it makes our bones stronger,” I reply. “Ah, perhaps Xåmįc zlėtch could try,” I sigh deeply. “Yep, sure, go head, do whatever,” I slowly finish my bowl and lie lazily across the couch, barely able to even keep my eyes open.

 

I was pulled out of my slumber when a bucket of ice-cold water was thrown on top of me and I instantly screamed and rolled off the couch. “WHY WHOULD YOU!?” I yell, teeth already chattering. Maya holds my phone out to me. “It say to wake human with cold water,” she says. I blink. “You can read English?” I ask. “No, creature help,” I groan. “LET ME SLEEP!”

  
“Human require six to eight-hour sleep, you sleep for eighteen hour and still want sleep?” I snort. “Does that mean you know when I fell asleep?” I ask. “Yes,” I snort. “Sure, sure,” Maya huffs. “So, what’d you want me up for anyways?” I ask, changing the subject. “Oh, well, I wanted to go towning… maybe,” it took me a few second to register what she meant. “You want to go into town?” I ask. She nods.

 

I have a shower and get dressed into proper clothes, grab my purse and drive the disguised Maya into town. She ran around like a young child, looking at all of the shops and lights starting to light up. Since it was about five pm by the time we left. We had dinner in a restaurant that night because I was too lazy to bother cooking and we went home.

 

After Maya went to bed I went through the portal. Nothing worth noting happened. Everything was usual. I helped with the children, went to work with a large lack of tall Virginian. Then came out. Since there was still a while I recorded a video. After that I spent a few hours editing the video and uploaded it. There were quite a few views almost immediately with a few hundred “FIRST!!!!” comments.

 

I yawn and go back to bed. Something still felt… off though.

 

???’s POV

 

I don’t know why Sally asked me to do this. She was usually adamant about killing her prey alone so this was unusual. And it was to just watch the girl. I didn’t have to do anything else. She had a weird pet, and she obviously hadn’t noticed her missing dog with it there, and the gun wound she managed to ignore, and the threat of her roommate. Wow, this girl’s going through a lot of shit…

 

“BEN~” I heard. I zone out of what I was doing, she was asleep anyways, I could take a break, and look at the jittering teen. “ **W̶̨͈̪̮̝̹̝͖̮̝͎̰̝̙̌͐ḩ̸͙͍͎̩̞̊̓͆̓̄̆̈̚͠͝ȁ̵̢̨̦̟̫͓̥̦̱̜̓̕t̴̨̨̧̥̣̘͉͙̓͘͝ͅ ̷̢̪̦͕̬̗̼̀͐̋̏̚̕ḏ̶͇̫̱͎̝̬̞͓̹̄̔ǫ̵̧͉͉̮̫̙͚̗̼͉̗̠̝̓͂̐͂̀̇̈́̓̆̓͝ ̵̣̼̖̰̝̣̫̃̑͜y̴̫͎̘͖̣͍̻̭̼͔̔̀̋͝o̷̥͈͈̱̫̤̅̒̇̏̂̚ú̵̫ ̸̹̄̂͛͑̓̽͘͠w̸̯͈͆̾̆̐͂̐̚͝a̴͎̦̜̹̞̯͈̽̀́̿̈́͌͆̐͂̌͆̍̉ǹ̵̜̪̩̖̖͑̑͑̿̒̽̐̈́̋́̚t̷̖̐̈́̽͑͆̿́̔͝,̷̧̛͇̻̱̳͍͋͆̈́̄̋̑̅̄͊̏̚̕͝ ̶̺͍̌̔͗͆̈̓̾͂̈́̊͗̃͘T̷̨̟̳͈̰͔͈̖͉͖̋̐͗́̂̓̋̔͌̿͒́o̷̲̖̙̟̭̽̔͛̃b̴̘̠͍̞̤͍̱̠͔͓̱̗̘̩̿͆̓̅̀͌̑͜i̵̧̡̱̝͐a̷̧̫̬͔̻̪̬̎͛̊͛̓̒̂͛͘͘͝͝ṡ̴̢̺̻͚͍̻̼̤̖͎̟̒̒̃̊̔̓́͗̑̽̌̾?̷̣̥̠̪͔̘̯̖̊̓̈́̒̋̊̔̍͑̈̿͆̕̚͝ͅ** ” I asked. “Slendy wants to -tic- see you~” he had an eerie glee to his voice I didn’t like. “ **S̶̨̧̡̟͖̮͔̤͎̜̗̜̝̟͇̈́̋̍̔̒̒̂͂͊͒̐̍͠u̶̧͕̱̲̟̘̲͙͋̽̓̆͜ŗ̵̡̨̛̟̘̞̣͖̖̪̤͔̼̣͐́̀̓̓͘͜͠ę̵̭̬̮̰͕̌̾̕͘,̶̨̧̥͓̯͙̠̗̳͈̩̼͖̙̯̎͂̂̃͂̽͝ ̷̡̧̯̮͙͙͉̟̥͓͎̙͐̌͋͂̔̐̇̉͆̋̄̚͠w̵̡̛̹̞̦̙̼͖̮̟̻͖̱̔̐͐͋̍̽̿͘͘͘͝ḧ̴̼͖̞̲̮̬͎̹̪̜̦͚̇̇̔͛͐̉a̸͈͎̤͉̥̿͆͊̔͐t̷̡̺͕̪͉̦͖̰̳̪́̾̿e̵̗̙͇͚̮̭̞̗̥͗̀͜v̸̡̡͉̻̲̖̟͍͔̥̥͚̯͐e̷̦͉̦̟̩̗̩̺͉̭͓̲̳̹͒͋̏͠ͅŗ̷̧͉̞̱͈̫̱͔̘̹͎͂̇͋́̽̒͐̆͊̓̓̃͜͝͠,̴͓͂̌̌̈̄̅̏̽̚ ̶͖͔͙̙̍̓͘g̴̛͇̓͗̃̄͒͆̉̾͐̌̒̋̕͝e̷̻͇̠͈̲̳̲̹̞̼͔͊̇̈̓͊̽͑̈̈̐̐̔͊͝͝t̴̡̿̀̔͂̃̐̓͑̚̚͘ͅ ̷̻̤͙͖͎̥̤̱̥͌͆͛͑̍̋͜͜͠ơ̷̠̟̱̜͛̀̒͛̂͒̕͠͠͝͠ṷ̶̣̹̰̞̝̩̻̱̭̌̍̆̉̄̐̈́̌ț̴̡̰̙̻̺̂̽̈́͒̐ ̸̡̡̨̗̳̮̥̳̏̚o̵͙̖̹̙̘͎̍͗́͂̏͌͗̈̚͠͝f̶̩̻̮̣̦͕͑̓̈́̅ ̵̛̌̒͋̑͊̽͑̆̕͜m̸̛͎̓̍̈́̿̽̂̄͗͗̍̈͌͛͝ŷ̸͇͚̮̫̅̍̏͊̇ ̵̧̢̛̤̤̹͉̜̼͎̈́̌̾̇̀̋̅̒͌̓̑̂̕ŕ̶̢̯̥̤̲̲̭̩͙͙̐̋̾̓͋̈́̈́̊͘̚͝͝͠o̵̡̡̡̞̯̻͈͇̳̻̱͛̿̋͗͘ờ̷̛̰̺̼͎͎̹̇̉̔̐͌͒͋̊̈́̚̕ͅm̵̡̹̥̘̯̮̲̪̪͌ͅ,̶̢̢͙̺̤̠̙̒͂̓͑** ” I say. I could tell he was grinning under that stupid mask of his. Toby leaves without much force and I slink out of my room and to the boss.

 

“ **D̵̜̯͈͕͗͗̄̈́̈̐̔̚i̵̯̠͙̣̮̰̦̬̠͋̋́͜ͅd̷̤͚̜̦̼̤́̑͛̐̆͐̚̚’̴̧̡̛̛̣̟̯͈͔͉͍̩̳͇͎̈́̋̄̀͊̌̈́̿͌̊̀̽͜ͅj̷͙͑͐͌̽͐͘̚ą̸̼̜̟̂̃͂̚͠ ̵̛͓͇͙n̴̨̳̮͎̗̮̱̱̪̭̯̯͐̉̒̋̆̊͂̈̎͘̚e̶̢̨̢̝̝͍͚͆̆̏̈́̍̄͊͘ë̸̩̠̖͙̺͔̤͓̩͈̗̟̈͘d̶̥͖̣̼̩̣̩̦͕͍͌̏̆̏͆͑̚͝ͅ ̵̙̺̼͌̇̐̿ͅm̴͚͚͉̰̙͉̰̼͔̕e̵͉̤̯͐̈́̐̓͋̒̆̆̀̈́̎̋̍̈́̕͜?̶̡̨̛̛̳͎͓̭͖̖̱̘̭̳̭̤͛̃̄̃̐̎̌̔̒͒͜͝ ̵͖͎͈͙̙̲̙͔̤̑̽͐̐͑̔̿̓̂̿͜͝ͅT̴̘͓̦̘̖͍̙̯̜̠͓̘͚͋ö̷̢̢̰̝̥͙͈͚͖̰̜̹̗́̒̐̆̊͌̚͜͝͝b̷̲͈͓̼̺̻̬̌̈́͛͐y̸̧̩̼͑͌̿͑͌̆̃͒͐̚͘̕͝͝ ̷̢͈̘̥͉͕͇̻̘̠̭̘̎͗̐̑͒ ̸͕͕̝̣̖̼̠̪̖̝̩͐̀̌̋̌͜͜͝s̷͓͓̜̬̹̺̮̗̳̹͙̺̏̒͂͋͜͝͠a̷̡̢̬̜̮͎̪͖̮̼̲͓͙̒̍̄͌̑͐̈́̄́͐̚ͅͅį̶̡̨̭̱̰͇͍̦͖̺̍̍̒̌͝d̷̢̬̫͉̰̰̱̼͉͙̰͉̻͑͌̿̈͐̾ ̸̡̛̭̼̬͉̮̻̝̻͓̠͍̩̇̆̿̋͗͑͗͋͗̆̍͘y̴̯̪̫̣̱̬͉̤̹̓̑̇͛͌̐̃̕͜͠ͅö̸́̈́̈́̈́̊̆̂̿̀̀̓͌͜͝ǜ̷̙̝͙͈̳̆̑̽͗̐̅̂͘͠͠ ̵̛͎̖͍̙̮͚̝̱͕̩̼̤̯̔̑̓ḑ̷̡̛̺̩̝̯̳̮̞͉͙̈́̑͗̐͛͜i̵̧̬͎͚̲͊͜d̵̺͆̎̈́̈́̀̈́̋̑̌̏̐͘,̶̨̛̲̗̖̀̎̈̈̕͠͝** ” I say to him, casually shoving my hands into my pockets. “ _Yes, I believe we need to walk about Miss Sally’s mission for you,_ ” Slender says. How the fuck did he know about that?


	33. Chapter 27

(Y/n)’s POV

 

I woke up before Maya today and went through portal without much more thought. There was an election today and it was important I attend. Aaron against Thomas. This was going to be interesting.

 

I was waiting in the hall with Thomas and James on one side and Aaron on the other. Fuck knows where Alex was, I don’t think he wanted to vote. He didn’t like Thomas and he was having problems with Aaron.

 

The people in the stands were chanting lowly amongst themselves. I think I could hear “Jefferson or Burr” but I wasn’t sure.

 

They were tied…

 

It’s up to the delegates…

 

It’s up to Alex…

 

The doors opened in giving Alexander a dramatic reveal. Huh. “Yo,” he simply said to add to the attention. The bystanders “OH!”ed but Alex ignored them.

 

“The people are asking to hear my voice,” He says, standing before the opposing men. I do believe James and Thomas had attempted to convince Alex to vote for him at one point but I wasn’t sure. “For the country is making a difficult choice,” I snicker. “And if you were to ask me who I’d promote?” Alex pointed and a gasp ripple through the crowd.

 

“Jefferson has my vote!”

 

Both Thomas and James, along with the company gasped.

 

“I have never agreed with Jefferson once!” Alexander admits. “We have fought on, like, seventy-five different fronts, but when all is said and all is done, Jefferson has beliefs,” Alexander and Aaron made glaring eye contact. “Burr has none,” The crowd “OH!”ed again, but louder than before.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned, well, I’ll be damned,” Thomas and James somehow managed to mutter simultaneously.  “Hamilton’s on your side,” James says to Thomas. “Well, I’ll be damned, well, I’ll be damned,” the crowd echoed. “And?” Thomas asked. “You won in a landslide,” James replied.

 

Alexander stood by me as Aaron approached Thomas and James. “You chose Thomas?” I ask. “Burr is a dangerous man,” Alexander replies.

 

“Congrats on a race well-run,” Burr says, holding a hand out to Thomas expecting him to shake it. “I did give you a fight,” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh,” he groans. “I look forwards to our partnership,” Aaron continued, still expecting a handshake I doubt he was getting. “Our partnership?” Thomas asked. **_{I fuckin wrote parentship XD}_** “As your vice president,” Aaron added. Thomas scoffed with an amused grin. “Yeah- right,” Aaron finally lowered his hand as Thomas turned to James. “You hear this guy? Openly campaigns against me, talking about “I look forward to our partnership”,” Thomas chuckled. James faltered for a second, breaking eye contact with Aaron to look at Thomas. “It’s crazy that the guy who comes in second becomes the vice-president,” James says. There was a weird flick to his voice I didn’t like.

 

James and Aaron were friends, hell, Aaron introduces James to his wife, Dolley. I guess he didn’t like being pressured against him.

 

“Yeah, you know what? We can change that, you know why?” Thomas asked, probably rhetorically. “Why?” James asked anyways. “‘Cause I’m the president, Hey, Burr, when you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement,” Thomas turned to leave and James mouth “I’m sorry” to Aaron before following. Aaron gritted his teeth and left.

 

“Burr’s pissed,” Alexander comments. “I am not getting shot again,” I mutter under my breath. “What?” Alex asked. “What?” I echo. Alex stares at me, unsure for a moment and then takes his leave. I manage to usher the dumbfound crowd members out of the white house.

 

As I open the door to the house I heard someone clear their throat and I turn to face the messenger. “A letter for Mr. Hamilton?” He holds it up. “I’ll make sure he gets it,” I say, taking the letter and walking inside. The letter was from Aaron. I guess it was quick because they lived close by?

 

I found Alexander in his study, as to be expected. “Alex, you’ve got a letter from Aaron,” I say. He stops writing for a moment, then starts again. “Could you read it?” I roll my eyes, sure man, I’ll read your damn letter.

 

“Dear Alexander,

 

I am slow to anger, but I toe the line as I reckon with the effects of your life on mine. I look back on where I failed and in every place I checked, the only common thread has been your disrespect. Now you call me “amoral,” a “dangerous disgrace,”. If you’ve got something to say, name a time and place, face to face…  
  
I have the honour to be your obedient servant  
A-dot-Burr,”

 

Alexander stopped writing, pulled out a fresh piece of paper and scribbles a reply. I look over his shoulder as he writes.

 

 _Mr. Vice President,_  
  
I am not the reason no one trusts you. No one knows what you believe. I will not equivocate on my opinion, I have always worn it on my sleeve. Even if I said what you think I said, you would need to cite a more specific grievance. Here’s an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements.

 

Alexander found literally a pile of papers and placed a few around his desk to add to the letter. Sweet Jesus.

 

 _Hey, I have not been shy. I am just a guy in the public eye, tryin’ to do my best for our republic. I don’t wanna fight, but I won’t apologize for doing what’s right!_  
  
I have the honour to be your obedient servant  
A-dot-Hamilton  
  


He grabbed the papers and the letter. “Can you take these to Burr?” He asks. “Sure,” I mutter. What else am I good for? “Thanks Red,” he gives me a smile, then goes back to whatever he was doing.

 

I walk to Aarons house and knock on the door. Theo Jr opens it. “Hello Ms Red,” she says. “Hey Theo, I have these letters for your father from Alexander,” she nods and lets me inside. “He’s in his room,” she leads me to Aarons room and knocks on the door. “Father, Ms Red is here to see you,” Theodosia says. Aaron opens the door.


	34. The Calm Before the Storm

(Y/n)’s POV

 

I handed the letters to Aaron as Theodosia left and leaned against the doorframe as he discarded the papers with arguments and read the actual letter. “Sweet Jesus, these are every argument we’ve ever had,” Aaron groaned. “I know, I watched Alex write the reply,” I snicker.

 

 _Careful how you proceed, good man_  
Intemperate indeed, good man  
Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or  
Prepare to bleed, good man  
  


I went back and forth between the boys with letters. It was tiring.

 

 _Burr, your grievance is legitimate_  
I stand by what I said, every bit of it  
You stand only for yourself  
It’s what you do  
I can’t apologize because it’s true  
  


I really didn’t bother with the obvious duel being agreed on.

 

 _Then stand, Alexander_  
Weehawken. Dawn  
Guns. Drawn  
  
You’re on  
  


Alexander was writing a letter into the dawn, probably ready to go for the duel. I chewed on my cheek as Eliza lit a candle and walked into Alex’s office.

 

“Alexander, come back to sleep,” She sings softly. “I have an early meeting out of town,” Alexander replied in excuse. “It’s still dark outside,” Eliza says. “I know, I just have to write something down,” HAHAHA HE’S GONNA DIE… “Why do you write like you’re running out of time?”

 

“Shh,”

 

“Come back to bed. That would be enough,”

 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,”

 

“Come back to sleep,”

 

“This meeting’s at dawn,”

 

“Well, I’m going back to sleep,”

 

“Hey. Best of wives and best of women,”

 

…

 

10

.

.

.

9

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

7

.

.

.

6

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

 

last thought…


	35. Chapter 28 (Finale)

1 last thought.

 

Before we got in the boat to cross the Hudson,  
Alexander stopped to write a note,  
Actually he wrote-

 

2!

 

Just in case he didn't make it through,  
He wanted the world to know what he intended to do,

 

3!  
  
If Alex shoots first, and throws it away,  
Aaron has to yield, they both get to live another day,  
We know this puts him in a difficult spot,  
But he’s got to throw away his shot,  
  
4!  


He gets lucky, he draws first position,  
He stand facing east as he loads his ammunition,  
The sun is in our eyes, I can see he’s almost giddy,  
As we watch it slowly rise over our New York City,  
  
4!  
  
I start to shake when I realize,  
That we are in the same spot I almost died,

Is that why?

  
6!  


He examines the gun that they shared,  
Philip never hurt a soul, he must've been so scared,  
  
7!  
  
His loves are in bed,

He left them a letter, 

He could've written it better,  
  
8!  
  
_Your last chance to negotiate_  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight  
  


I turn to look Aaron, he isn’t softening,

I can see him glance at me,

He's always hated duelling, hated confrontation,

Alex never had his instinct for self-preservation,  
I feel a sense of calm fill me,  
It's not in his political interest to kill him,

 

9!  
  
My last thought is interfering,

Maybe I can stop this before their bullets are gone,

We put them through their paces,

We all count to ten,

I think of their families and my own,

God, I can’t wait to see them again.

 

_1_

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

6

.

.

.

7

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

9  
  
Alex aims his pistol at the sky…  
  
“Wait!”

 

Getting shot _again_ hurt. A lot. Alexander, being the closest, was first to catch me and Burr ran over quickly. The silently had a mutual agreement to get me to a doctor. Huh. Last time I just appeared home…

 

The boat ride was mostly them telling me to stay awake, Alex was slightly taller than me to Aaron got me square in the breast. It hurts… I was looking at blurry figures and my ears were ringing by the time we were in an actually hospital. Word spread like wild fire and it wasn’t long where I recognised muffled voices.

 

Alexander’s…

John’s…

Elizabeth’s…

Maria’s…

Thomas’…

James’…

Philip’s…

Susan’s…

Angelica Jr’s…

John Jr’s…

Maria Jr’s…

Alexander Jr’s…

Young James’…

John Jr II’s…

Me Jr’s…

William’s…

Young Aaron’s…

And the small babble of a confused baby Eliza…

 

I clearly heard one voice before darkness overwhelmed me.

 

“Thank you for watching them…”

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

BEEP.

 

I slam my hand on the alarm and sit up groggily, rubbing my eyes free of sleep. My room look weird… larger like I actually had money… WAIT.

 

Standing, I run to the balcony of the room and throw it open. I stare into the well-kept garden in surprise, though I do recognise it… garden beds of orange lilies, iris xiphium, white chrysanthemum, bittersweet nightshade and much more. I looked further into the garden and saw a few slabs of stone. I couldn’t read the encryption from where I was.

 

I look around my room. A computer. I open it and attempt a password. It was right. The search bar had “creepy pasta” written in it at and had a picture of a young girl with green eyes and brown hair. The next tab was a picture of a boy wearing clothes resembling Link from Legend of Zelda. The next tab had YouTube open with music paused and the last was some fanfiction.

 

I found a journal on the desk as well. There were drawings a plenty, I recognised some as my friends. Posey, Rachelle, Jackie, Danny, Sarah, Serenity, Ashley… there were a few history books on the floor around the bed, as if I’d fell asleep reading them and then they’d fallen off the bed as I rolled around.

 

I walked around the house after. It was much larger than my own and I got a little lost. It was quiet too, I guess I was the only one here… I counted way too many rooms for someone who lived alone. There were a few photo’s hanging up on the walls. I recognised one as a photo of (F/n) and myself as children, happy with arms around shoulders and hips. Another photo was of the pair of us around the same young age petting a dog.

 

‘ _Violet…_ ’ I thought. I don’t quite remember seeing her recently.

 

I felt younger, if that made sense. I felt like I wasn’t an adult anymore. I found myself in the garden and I approached the gravestones that I conspicuously had. The first read;

 

Violet Coolgi (L/n)-Williams

March 6th 2012 – (friend’s birthday) 2017

Loved pet of the (L/n)-Williams families

 

The second read;

 

(F/n) (Middle name) Williams

(friend’s birthday) 19XX – 14th February 2019

My dearest friend and love, may you rest in peace

 

I felt dread bubble in my throat, but swallowed it down and moved onto the third. It read;

 

Wednesday “Elita” Williams

2nd April 2006 – 29th June 2017

Loving little sister and good friend, love you

 

I was in shock. I wasn’t able to process this, so I went back inside and upstairs. A ding caught my attention and I picked the phone up off the bedside table.

 

_MaidXOX: Yo, u doin okay? 7:42am_

I use my fingerprint to login to the phone and typed a response, I didn’t know this person but they seemed friendly.

 

_Me: I’m fine,,, 7:43am_

They replied almost immediately.

 

_MaidXOX: cool. ‘m rlly sorry bout (F/n) 7:43am_

_MaidXOX: you must miss them a lot 7:43am_

_MaidXOX: I know I do… 7:43am_

_MaidXOX: just make sure u get that history report in on time okay? 7:44am_

_MaidXOX: miss can only help you so much y’know 7:44am_

I blink in confusion. I was a student? I type a reply anyways.

 

_Me: k_

 

I was so confused. This isn’t my life. I need to get back. (F/n) isn’t dead. Elita isn’t dead. They’re under police safety. Violet just… ran away, maybe… the phone vibrated again.

 

_Nothuman: Hey 7:52am_

_Nothuman: Saiya says ur talking now 7:53am_

_Nothuman: Are you okay? 7:53am_

I don’t know who that is…

 

_Me: Yeah. Im good,,, 7:54am_

 

_Nothuman: Good. Don’t forget to eat! 7:54am_

_Nothuman: and hand in ur damn report girl 7:55am_

_Nothuman: damn 7:55am_

_Me: k,,, 7:57am_

 

I take the phone with me and start scrolling through social media as I go down stairs for food. I was hungry, okay? I made myself cereal and relaxed, scrolling through it. The latest post was a week ago, a photo of (F/n)’s grave captioned with; “I love you so much, I hope you’re happy where you are.

 

“Siri, play recently played songs,” I say. “Playing Burn, (Y/n),” The machine replies.

_~I saved every letter you wrote me,_

_  
From the moment I read them,_

_  
I knew you were mine,_

_  
You said you were mine,_

_  
I thought you were mine,_

_Do you know what Angelica said when we saw your first letter arrive?_

_  
She said, "Be careful with that one, love, he will do what it takes to survive."_

_You and your words flooded my senses,_

_  
Your sentences left me defenceless,_

_  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs,_

_  
You built cathedrals,_

_I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me,_

_  
I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line,_

_  
For some kind of sign,_

_  
And when you were mine,_

_  
The world seemed to burn,_

_  
Burn…_

_You published the letters she wrote you,_

_  
You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed,_

_  
In clearing your name,_

_  
You have ruined our lives,_

_Do you know what Angelica said, when she read what you'd done?_

_  
She said, "You've married an Icarus, he's flown too close to the sun."_

_You and your words obsessed with your legacy,_

_  
Your sentences border on senseless,_

_  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph,_

_  
How they perceive you,_

_  
You,_

_You,_

_You!_

_  
I'm erasing myself from the narrative,_

_  
Let future historians wonder how Eliza,_

_  
Reacted when you broke her heart,_

_  
You have torn it all apart,_

_  
I'm watching it burn,_

_  
Watching it burn,_

_The world has no right to my heart,_

_  
The world has no place in our bed,_

_  
They don't get to know what I said,_

_  
I'm burning the memories,_

_  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you,_

_  
You forfeit all rights to my heart,_

_  
You forfeit the place in our bed,_

_  
You'll sleep in your office instead,_

_  
With only the memories of when you were mine,_

_  
I hope that you burn...~_

 

A single tear fell from my eye. And everything came back to me.

 

“Playing Requiem,” Siri says.

 

  
_~Why should I play this game of pretend?_

_  
Remembering through a second-hand sorrow?_

_  
Such a great son and wonderful friend,_

_  
Oh, don't the tears just pour,_

_I could curl up and hide in my room,_

_  
There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow,_

_  
I could give in to all of the gloom,_

_  
But tell me, tell me what for,_

_Why should I have a heavy heart?_

_  
Why should I start to break in pieces?_

_  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?_

_Why should I play the grieving girl and lie?_

_  
Saying that I miss you,_

_  
And that my world has gone dark without your light?_

_  
I will sing no requiem tonight,_

_I gave you the world, you threw it away,_

_  
Leaving these broken pieces behind you,_

_  
Everything wasted, nothing to say,_

_  
So, I can sing no requiem,_

_I hear your voice, I feel you near,_

_  
Within these words, I finally find you,_

_  
And now that I know that you are still here,_

_  
I will sing no requiem tonight,_

_Why should I have a heavy heart?_

_Why should I say I'll keep you with me?_

_  
Why should I go and fall apart for you?_

_Why should I play the grieving girl and lie,_

_  
Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?_

_(I can see your light)_

_  
I will sing no requiem,_

_  
Tonight,_

_  
'Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep,_

_  
No one lights a candle to remember,_

_  
No,_

_No one mourns at all,_

_  
When they lay them down to sleep,_

_So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right,_

_  
Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white,_

_  
After all you put me through,_

_  
Don't say it wasn't true,_

_  
That you were not the monster,_

_  
That I knew,_

_'Cause I cannot play the grieving girl and lie,_

_  
Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark,_

_I will sing no requiem,_

_I will sing no requiem,_

_I will sing no requiem tonight,_

_Oh,_

_Oh,_

_Oh,_

_Oh,_

_Oh~_

I broke down. Tears poured down my cheeks like rain as I cried in the kitchen. But I smiled. Maybe… Maybe I _can_ get over (F/n)’s death? No. I know I can! I can keep living my life they’d had wanted me to.

 

“Blue, I’m going to live… I’m going to live for you,” I smile to myself, letting the remaining tears glide down my cheeks.

 

_All thanks to a dream…_


	36. Epilogue

(Y/n)’s POV

 

It’s been a year.

 

Saiya (MaidXOX) and Maya (Nothuman) are two of my closest friends and they’ve had my back through the recovery. The were really supportive and laughed at the really crazy dream I had. It’s funny how you. Don’t question some things, huh?

 

We’re all theatre geeks too, we’re always blasting some musical song. Usually from Hamilton, Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers, 21 Chump Street or Mean Girls. We’ve nicknamed each other off of those characters too, Maya was Regina George, Saiya was Heather McNamara and I was Naomi Rodriguez, again, pretty ironic compared to my dream, an ex-cop.

 

Oh, we’re in our last year of college too! Saiya’s a phycology major, Maya’s a marine biology major and I’m a history major. I’m learning to be a teacher. I want to teach people about the founding fathers, the American revolution, and I want them to have fun doing so.

 

I usually place flowers on (F/n), Elita and Violet’s graves to mourn them. Violet died of old age. Elita died of an illness and (F/n) was caught in a storm. She was driving and veered off of the road. I miss them, every day, but I live for them.

 

It was the last day of school for the first term. I was relaxing at home when I heard a weird noise from the laundry room. I grab the closest weapon, a bat ((F/n) likes to keep it around) and walked to the laundry room cautiously. I opened the door and got ready to swing the bat at whoever was there. I froze.

 

“John… Laurens…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I try to update as often as possible so bear with me, I have many ideas so this is just the beginning. Sorry for any misspellings! I'm happy to hear any constructive criticism, requests or ideas!
> 
> Hamilton the musical belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda
> 
> Be respective of those around you please! As a proud member of the LGBTQ+ community, I try to show people the struggles we're put and the anxiety we have. 
> 
> The book is marked under (*profanity) and (*violent) so yeah.
> 
> Peace out, guys.  
> -G


End file.
